Nightmare and A Kiss
by Rickashay
Summary: Drabbles and One-shots: Sesshomaru/Rin, warning contains spoilers. Chapter 98, Love at First Sight 737 words. He made her feel special. Dedication to my mom and step-dad.
1. Nightmare

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

Piercing golden eyes watched from his hiding place. The small woman stirred the warm soup mixed with ingredients meant to make it as enjoyable as possible. The nearby forest that sheltered them from the village was the perfect opportunity to accomplish her fate.

The crouching figure hovering over the pot that would be her dinner was easily spotted with his demon eyes.

The roar of the coming storm reminded him of an enraged demon, ready to unleash its power on humanity. Dark clouds gathered above her, wet drops slowly descended from the skies.

His hand rested lightly on the hilt of his sword, a mere whisper reached his ears. The sword convinced him of his duty to kill the woman with mud brown eyes. Though people have called them plain, which they were not considering the spark of life within their depths, her intelligence and bravery still shone brightly even with her damp hair.

A glint of mischief sparkled as she turned toward the sleeping imp, who was holding the staff in a protective manner. A bubble of snot lengthened and decreased with each breathe the demon took. It was the perfect plot.

The plan had been to put the green hand in some warm water to make him pee, but she would be the next victim of the dog demon with the blue moon in the middle of his forehead.

Her head tilted up, giving her a brief glance of her mate, though she only thought it was a figment of her imagination.

He tensed, sensing her gaze moving toward his body. Once again he readied himself to strike; he held breathe as if it was the cause of his noticeable appearance. Softly he listened to her hum, a comfort that she allowed herself to have.

The dragon demon made no noise as she leaned closer to their sheltering skin, her arms wrapped around her middle.

A shadow of the sword passed across her face causing her to whimper in fear. Chest heaving while panting for the breathe that sustained her life, showing clearly the fear that radiating from her. It was a delicious scent to the dog demon making him relish the scent and feel his power over her.

She trembled, unable to stand on her wobbly legs.

"Do you wish to die?" The question caused her to look around, wondering who could murmur in her ear. The wind whipped around her, picking up speed as thunder and lightening showed themselves from within the clouds. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, mimicking the rain. Lacing her fingers together in order to rest them in her lap, she bowed her head.

The white hair demon drew his sword, stepping from the shadows into the clearing with the intention to kill.

"It is time to kill the one person able to harm this Sesshomaru." He grumbled, forcing her to the ground adding his weight to hold her down. Slowly he drew blood from her neck, thrusting it completely in her heart. A scream echoed, sending alarm pulsing through his body.

Tossing the arm wrapped firmly around her waist, the sound of her feet hitting the floor awoke her mate.

Golden eyes peered curiously from his half opened eyelids. His face barely contained his concern for his sweat and sobbing mate. Softly he rubbed a hand in her hair, growling to assuage her frayed nerves.

Pulling her into his chest, she buried her head to block out images that had no reason to be there. She cried.

There was no need to question her; nightmares had been an occasional thing as a child though they never became too unbearable that she needed to cry. Her shaky breathing needed to be stopped so that she may sleep peacefully beside him.

"I saw you holding a sword meant to kill me." She shuddered, not wanting to give him the full details.

"Do you still doubt my affection? Would you allow me to relieve these thoughts?" He soothed her belly, his mouth twisting to hide his hungry gaze.

Her head nodded vigorously.

The swish of the screen door being opened caught their attention. A demon with pointed ears hurried toward them. The two mates separated after he entered, unwilling to believe that their plans for some special alone time would be ruined.

"I had another nightmare, may I sleep with you?" He asked with his face completely calm, making her wonder if he planned to intrude. Snuggling into the warm breasts of his mother, he missed the slight glare his father shot at him for disturbing his thoughts on how to comfort him mate.

Review?


	2. Kiss

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

Rated T

Small smiles could easily hide the pain she felt, she wouldn't exactly say that it was abandonment that she was put in this village. Although sometimes the feelings of doubt would creep into her heart, making her weep some very bitter tears. She soon realized at a young age that her small smiles could fool people into pitying her; perhaps she fooled herself that her life was not as miserable as she once thought.

Her thoughts wondered to the white haired demon, most likely at that moment traveling with the greenish brown imp. She remembered clearly when she traveled with him the quizzical gaze, some would even say impertinent at times. One thing she would never forget was the way he gave off his emotion by the snake like golden eyes, his soft lips curling in humor as she danced in the wind with Jaken mumbling some very nasty words.

For a moment she turned to him with the adorable smile kept hidden throughout her sorrow and shame. Him gazing down at her with graceful eyes, deep emotions laid hidden as he penetrated her unemotional walls. The palace behind the protected barrier came crumbling down as he lifted his fingers and traced the curve of her smile.

"Sesshomaru sama?" She said tenderly as he gently let his hand fall in his lap while glaring deeply into the temptress's eyes, sparkling a sudden green emerald always shadowed by the brown. Unable to help giving him a small pout, his fingers touching her bottom lip as he leaned forward.

"Rrriiinnn?" He growled softly, sounding more like a cat then a dog, but if she ever told him that, she was sure he would be more then a little displeased. Again she pouted as he removed his fingers from her bottom lip, the small smile flashed at the corners of his mouth when he smelled the arousal. He had to remind himself that she was to young to be kissed by her intended, although she was now fourteen, the average age those human females married.

"Sesshomaru sama, are you alright?" She said with worry seeping into her voice, noticing he had yet to answer her, she sighed rather loudly to catch his attention. Apparently it worked, for he turned to her with an almost questioning stare, brow raised as she moved closer to the male demon. She murmured his name once again on her lips; her tongue peeking out in a teasing fashion to make him realize what he was missing.

"Do not tempt this Sesshomaru Rin. You should know better then that." He said in that deep manly tone that never wavered; her true teasing smile came through as she noticed the shade of his eyes, showing his wants clearly. Turning her head sideways, she covered her mouth to hide the laughter bubbling inside her stomach.

The squawking from across them stopped as he drew her closer to him, pulling the fourteen year old body closer to him, he brushed a small kiss on her neck, gently testing her strength by allowing his youkai to wrap around her, preparing her for being with him. Before the soft kiss turned into something more, the shuffling of a person in a bush caught both of their attention. Stumbling out came a very tired looking three years old quarter demon. His ears twitched, smelling the strange spicy scent of the aroused demon and human, his eyes widened as he saw the two sitting closer then appropriate.

"Father was wondering where you went?" Looking at Sesshomaru in the eye, as if sensing the power rise forming around the shape of her body.

She nodded but seemed hesitant to leave his side without having the kiss she wished for. The boy watched them with a curious expression, his eyes almost hidden with the help of his overgrown bangs covering his face. His lip curled as if amused, dark golden eyes with a hint of blue stared at them with an evil smirk.

Deciding that she no longer could linger with them, she rose from his lap well giving him a meaningful look. Not even sparing a glance to the boy who ruined a perfectly good romantic moment, he shrugged his shoulders pretending to ignore her glare.

Silently following her to the hut his half brother lived in, he noticed the fact that Rin was in front of him, giving him a perfect view of what she had to offer him if he were to take it. His eyebrow raised as the boy moved behind Rin to cover what he might be looking at.

Stopping outside the hut, they were left alone thanks to Inuyasha calling his son inside, probably smelling the arousal clinging to their bodies. For a brief moment, he lowered his head to meet her small height, the kiss that lasted too short of a time for either of their liking; he stole a kiss from the ruby lips.

Although physically his smile wasn't on his face, she had felt some form of pleasure from his body that might of caused a smile for anyone other then him.

I know that this was stupid, but I just needed to write at the moment to make my anger leave my mind.


	3. He Has to Return

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

Rin's thoughts were of course on the white haired demon, but that was to be expected considering the circumstances. He never told her that demon mating was so… different then humans. Although the differences were barely noticeable, when she had been told what happened between two people that shared a bond, she was never told that demons would be much more…difficult.

Looking at her back with the help of the stream, although the vision was blurry, she could clearly see the marks he had made with his fangs and claws. She was sure that he hadn't meant to hurt her so much with his poison, even if it was necessary by claiming her, for that was what he had told her.

The hint of a pout formed on her lips as she noticed that Sesshomaru had not returned since leaving that morning. Part of her wondered if he intended leaving her there with Ah Un and never return. He had taken Jaken with him; neither of them telling her what was going on, even if he had in the past left her with the lizard dragon type demon, she knew that this was different.

"_Sesshomaru sama had never left me without some way to assure me he was coming back, even though he would normally give me some sort of silent promise, he never left without first glancing at me."_ She sighed loudly while giving a side-glance to the demon grazing, her arms reaching for her face to lay her palm against her cheek, callused by working in the garden at Kaede's village. Her mouth twisted in a bitter smile, clearly showing the pained expression flickering in her eyes.

"Ah Un, do you think that Sesshomaru sama will return for me?" She said while almost anxiously twisting her hands in her lap. She could feel that something wasn't right; her eyes darted to the nearby forest that he had disappeared into. He grunted as if saying something in his tongue that she couldn't understand, although she enjoyed to relieve part of her burden by telling the two-headed demon her fears and worries, even if he couldn't respond.

"_Soon he will return. He has to come back for me." _She thought desperately, her doubts still lurking in her heart and mind.

Three weeks later she returned to the village as an outcast, marked as a demon mate, but what happened to her mate, did he truly leave her?

Review? There might be another chapter to this.


	4. The wonders of perfume

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

The heavy thuds of tired footsteps echoed as they hit the ground; clearly the returning warrior was exhausted by the battle that had finally ended a few hours ago. His armor was damaged as he moved forward to the waiting female.

Since he had taken Rin back with him, things had changed between them, perhaps it was the fact that now she was considered a woman by human standards. Although she was fourteen, he was still hesitant to fully take her as his. She seemed able to handle the responsibility of being his mate, although his Mother was still alive and able to rule the western lands his father established for her, his Mother understood that the human would not be able to rule the entire land without her help.

Coming toward the group even though he was injured, normally he would have stayed nearby to protect them for he didn't like being fussed over by the imp, he for once wouldn't mind having Rin around, even though she would worry if he were in pain.

"Sesshomaru!" She cried as she saw his face as well as his condition, his eyes widened briefly from surprise at being addressed without his title. Taking his hand, she led him to the tree he would rest under.

"Jaken, take Ah Un and leave." She commanded, ripping the sleeve of her kimono for a bandage to use on his bleeding arm. Surprisingly Jaken obeyed as he scurried away, perhaps hoping that they would finally have each other when he healed completely, which hopefully wouldn't take long. For a moment their gaze locked causing a pink blush to form on her cheeks.

"I will fetch some water." She moved quickly as she grabbed the bucket Jaken had left. Noticing that his eyes were following her back, she wouldn't have said out loud that she enjoyed being watched by the demon, even though she thought about him enjoying watching her. Her face was pink and she was smiling as she noticed the dazed look he was wearing, probably either from the injuries or the fact she had just given him the perfect view of her breasts.

The sound of the cloth being ripped into long strips was heard clearly in his ears, the soft hands tying knots as well as soothing his unharmed skin was the most relaxing thing he felt. Not even bothering to conceal the direction of his gaze, he smiled softly as he noticed the flushed cheeks of the aroused woman and partly from embarrassment.

"Sesshomaru?" She said but in her own way of asking, _when will you have me?_ His body tensed as he felt her hand gripping his uninjured arm, her nails trying to dig into his flesh as she waited for him to answer her hidden question.

"Rin, what do you want of this Sesshomaru?" He asked with a hint of humor in his words. For a moment she was silent, knowing that he wanted it coming from her own mouth. She tilted her head, giving him a momentary glance of where the mark would be.

"I would like you to pay attention to what you were focusing on before." He turned to her with a gaze that almost made her move from where she sat to rest on his lap. She shifted her weight to her side before giving him an equally meaningful look, softly touching his hand before pulling back his attention on her eyes.

"Sesshomaru is happy that Rin knows how to care for her lord?" Knowing that she meant more then one thing, he moved closer to her after giving her a brief nod. Her breath on his face, he caught the scent of perfume Kagome had given her, if he remembered correctly, she only wore this when she wanted his absolute attention.

"How did you receive this perfume?" He asked as he trailed his hands down her sides before stroking back up.

"Apparently Kagome used it to much with Inuyasha, he had given it to me before I left." She smiled softly while noticing him nuzzling her neck with his nose. His breath deepened as he felt her trying to pull closer to his chest, her legs circling his waist.

"Did you know that female dog demons used this to attract their mate?" He smiled as she moved even closer to him, her mouth almost touching his forehead before he pulled her back to look him in the eye. She gulped, feeling that his hand was wandering downwards.

"Sesshomaru!" She squeaked as she felt his grip, causing him to squeeze harder before reaching with the other hand to pull her chin closer. The warm but hard kiss was surprising, for he had always been gentle when kissing her smaller mouth. Opening her mouth for him, she gave a gasp as she felt his tongue caressing her lips; she leaned forward, hoping that the encouragement was enough for him to continue what he never finished.

"Soon." As he said this he moved away, pulling her off his lap and onto the ground. She struggled to contain her anger at not having what she wanted for such a long time now. The flash of her eyes caught his attention; he knew what was going on in her head.

"I am taking a bath." Grabbing her things, she didn't spare him a glance as she made her way to the hot spring, leaving a very aroused demon waiting to find out what to do next.

"_We both have waited long enough."_ He almost smiled as he started following her scent, knowing that she would be very pleased with his abilities.

Review? If your wondering how Inuyasha got the perfume, Sesshomaru gave it to him to give to Rin.


	5. Comfort

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

Rated T

This is a little bit bad, so if you do feel uncomfortable stop reading.

Rin's age should be around fifteen

Her thoughts as well as her eyes were never far from the silver haired demon, despite the fact how unemotional he could sometimes be. She was the first to notice the change in his behavior; he seemed more attentive to her personal needs as she grew older. Although he would deny that he enjoyed secretly watching her from her window as she slept undisturbed, his hand clutching his sword as if ready to kill someone who intended to harm her in anyway. At one point she realized that Inuyasha was aware of the change in his brother, even remarking how he seemed much more protective of her as of late.

One particular night, she had felt this strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, which could mean only one thing. Perhaps a little more then uncomfortable with the fact that her lord was not resting underneath the window. She didn't know that the demon was watching her struggle to claim the sleep that brought her the energy she used. He was resting in a tree was he noticed the distinct smell of the female, his lips curving before suppressing a full smile to form on his lips.

There was no thud from his feet as he landed gracefully down. Walking toward her as he noticed she wouldn't be able to handle falling asleep without some sort of comfort, he moved without a sound. Landing beside her, he saw the exhausted expression she was wearing.

"Do you wish this Sesshomaru to sit beside you?" Her quick response was accepted, her eyes already drooping down as he came closer to the female in heat. She seemed not to care that his eyes were red when he moved so close to her that she smelled his scent. Wrapping her arms around her protector's chest, she felt him stiffen from the contact of her skin.

After a few minutes of silence, he pulled himself out of her embrace, causing a confused Rin to pout. Moving on the other side of the bed, he pulled the blankets around him before turning to the young female and resting his chest against her back. His arm snuck around her waist as she murmured his name in an undertone. The kisses that he had kept locked away came out as he started touching her neck with his lips.

"Sesshomaru." She nearly screeched as she felt his hand moving in her kimono, tugging open the obi as he explored her flesh, but still keeping in control knowing if he harmed her that it might break the trust he had worked so hard to bring.

"This Sesshomaru does not intend to harm you, just relax against me." He said as if speaking to her while trying to tell his body to relax. Her body relaxed against him, showing how much trust she had given him. He tied the obi was again holding her closer, her eyes wide with shock from receiving his kisses.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru." She said while she buried her head in her pillow, peering over her shoulder to see his expression at her shy behavior. Catching his eyes traveling downwards, she saw the flicker of amusement shining in his eyes, for she was oblivious where her body was actually placed. Once again he held her against him, noticing the flushed face as well as arms.

Slowly he caught the breathing deepen as she laid her head above his heart. His fingers caressing her hair while he held her hand in his.

Review?


	6. Grave

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

The sound of the water was such a soothing sound to her. The little hill was like a sanctuary to the lost girl living in the village, she knew she didn't belong here, but as she stood there with flowers in her hands, she couldn't help but feel a glimmer of happiness spread through her.

She had come quite often to the small gravestone, seemingly forgotten for it looked very old and never had a flower resting on the ground till she came upon it. Although the gravestone had no name engraved, she realized how she seemed to know the person. As if all the visits she spent here were like visiting him personally, even though she didn't know if it was a he or not.

It was a strange day when she finally let herself wander towards the lonely grave, the streaks of tears very evident on her face as she made her way to the grave under the great tree. Her steps not even making a sound as she hummed with apparent loneliness.

The feel of the silk against her legs as she sat beside the grave was very soothing to her weary legs; she was surprised to notice that nearly a dozen of wild flowers were placed in front of the grave. Her mouth hanging open as she gazed in surprise, her eyes darting everywhere, almost hoping that the person would appear and tell her whom the person buried was.

"Rin! Are you coming with us to wash the laundry?" Someone yelled, most likely one of the twins who had decided to invade on her most private moments she was allowed. Rising from where she had been resting, she didn't noticed two eyes watching her from the bushes with curiosity.

Sorry for the short chapter, perhaps if you want, I'll make another chapter to this one.


	7. He came back!

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

She would leave; she had to leave to keep her peace of mind.

It would be the last thing she would do, but she could let this one moment of happiness to spread through her.

Her tears was a sign of her mortality, he could smell her heartache as she turned to leave him one last time. His eyes closed painfully, it was her choice that they remained apart, but from what he smelled that night, the new scent, he knew that he would come back for her.

Her hand never reached for him, he always seemed so untouchable, but ever since he had broken her, she could hold his hand in a way to assure both her and him that they were making the right choice by leaving, but it was only a dream when he was there.

The first night seemed to echo with her lonely thoughts, trying to keep the tears at bay; she started having this strange feeling that he was watching her. Somehow that small glimmer of hope running in her blood seemed to be the one thing that could keep her alive.

It was the sound of the shuffling noise in the bush that welcomed her each month under the new moon. Soothing her in his quiet purr like growl, hoping that one day she would realize the mistake they made and would come back.

It was perhaps one of his most foolish thoughts when he wished to become the role that was never filled by a human nor demon. The mouth he had tasted only that one night was haunting him as she tried sleeping with her lips pursed.

One of the things he remembered the most about her was when she moaned as she felt the kick of a remarkably strong demon inside her. Her hand clutching her stomach as tears ran swiftly down her face, the tears that she had kept locked away till the truth pounded in her ears.

The smell of her tears didn't go unnoticed by him, truthfully he thought that the separation was either something that she didn't care for, or that she didn't noticed the loneliness that surrounded her life.

Although he remained reluctant to see that the green in her eyes seemed to have faded, the sparkling mischief he noticed long ago was as well lost in her heartache ruining her life. The warm smile she would give to the concerned Kagome was a fake, he was the only one that had seen her true smile burst through, not the unsatisfying turned upward lips, never quite reaching to her eyes.

The burst of sadness coming from her body almost made him moan as if sharing the pain she would bare till she died, but the hangyou inside her, he would carry pain for a rather long time. The small hands cupping her chin as she rested her weary and feverish head down on the wet pillow, her eyes closing as she dreamed of a better life with the demon that she wished would forget the pain that she had, instead of watching from afar doing nothing but mourn for her.

It was morning when he noticed that she wasn't working in her garden, something that would keep her busy without her ending up either crying or faking a smile for the sake of another. His hand hung by his side as he entered the hut for the first time since nearly nine months.

"Is someone there?" A weak but soft voice said from the room where Rin slept. His body became alert, for he could smell her blood blocking his senses, rushing inside he forgot for the moment what a shock she would go through if he showed himself.

"Sesshomaru." She murmured, every letter shooting a pain through her mind as she tried gripping onto her futon with shaking hands.

"Why did you come back to me?" Her eyes watered, his swift steps coming to her side while she laid her head back to give into a flood of tears.

"Bitch." It perhaps wasn't the wisest thing he could of said, her eyes shot open as she stared at him, wondering briefly in he wanted to offend her. She gave a small smile well she nodded her head, realizing that neither her nor him could handle the separation well.

"I was always your bitch Sesshomaru."

Review?


	8. Nightmare part 2

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

Part 2 of nightmare

Her eyes held her confusion as she laid her head on the chest of her mate. She didn't know why these dreams were happening, but at least he was near her when she would scream for him. Her eyes closed as fear spread throughout her body, hoping that this night would be different from the others.

_The night was cold as she walked through the eerie forest, the sound of small animals running on the wet ground pounded in her alert ears. The rain hadn't stopped as she crouched down below a large tree, hoping that it would provide some protection from the water coming from above._

_In the distance, she didn't hear the crunching of leaves from underneath the male's footstep. His light smile placed across his lips as he moved in a fast pace towards the wet female. The green imp standing behind him complained in a low whisper about the rain dropping on his head._

_The sound of the female was heard in the ears of the dog demon, his smile widening as he continued to make his way towards the tired and damp female human. His hand clutching the sword at his side, speaking his objection about him killing the only female that was ever revived by tenseiga._

_Rin hesitatingly looked up from her position, seeing the unearthly figure placed on the hill was quite a shock. Raising a claw in a frightening way, she couldn't help but noticed the small smile spreading on his face. Her shoulders shook from her shudder, her normally pink lips turning a death like pale._

"_Sesshomaru!" She screamed as he bolted toward her. The claws griping her throat blocked out the air needed to keep her alive, for a moment her eyes went wild as she gave a pointless attempt at forcing his hand from her throat._

_Her brow scrunched as tears ran swiftly down her pale face, her hand covering his, she whispered the last words he would hear from her mouth._

"_I love you." _

His hand in her hair as she dreamed of horrible thoughts, her breathing deepening as she held onto him without knowing the tears rushing down her face, dropping onto his armored chest.

Stroking up her sides as she continued to scream for someone to save her, the frown and quivering lips on her face was enough to nearly drive him insane, but her sudden demon like howls of mercy scent him over the edge.

Unable to stand her pain any longer, he decided to act upon instinct, (Much to my embarrassment to write this) his legs coming over her, wrapping firmly around her slender waist. He winced when he heard the cry of pain escape her mouth, even though it wasn't from him but from the nightmare.

For a moment he let his body press against her back as he started licking her neck in a calming yet completely inappropriate way.

His much to large of a mouth clamped down on her neck as he started giving her a scrape of his fangs, his body nearly accidentally crushing on top of her, for he hadn't noticed that he had become so absorbed with the fact that she was now bleeding where he had bitten her.

His small woof of comfort in her ear caused him to momentarily think of some very dirty thoughts. Her small whine made him to turn her gently around, so that he could see her face. Burying his head in her sweating chest, he made soothing noises with his animal like vocals.

He knew that the nightmares would become worse when the night was cloudy, leaving the stars and the moon hiding behind their curtain.

Pressing his nose between her neck and shoulder, he gave a soft grunt mixed with a growl.

Her eyes suddenly snapped open well griping onto the hand resting lightly in her lap. Seeing the same claw that what seemed to be a moment before was ripping her throat apart, she threw it from her with a startled shriek.

"Rin, are you…alright" Looking into the eyes of her concerned mate, she nodded briefly before grapping his hand and wrapping it around her chest. Snuggling deeper with ragged breaths, she turned her upper body to press her forehead on his armored chest.

Picking her up with ease, he held tightly to her clinging form. The smell of the salty scent of sweat was unpleasant to his sensitive nose, making him wrinkle his nose in disgust at the repulsive smell.

Unclothing her, he gently lowered her body to the hot spring before joining himself.

Review?


	9. stupid woman

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

Sesshomaru/Rin

Rated T

Author Rickashay

Chapters name, Stupid Woman

______RICKASHAY________

The sound of the soft silk against the floor was perhaps the most welcoming he had ever heard. Peeking inside, he watched his mate prepare his food. Seeing her stretch to reach the shelf above her head, he caught a glance of her shoulder looking very tempting with its soft creamy skin. Sneaking behind her, she failed to notice the presence looming behind her with a small smile showing clearly what he was thinking.

"This Sesshomaru has come to entertain his mate." He murmured in her ear, happy to see the hair on her neck stand up as he kissed a sensitive spot on her shoulder. His fangs gently pierced her flesh as she tried turning to see his face. Her mouth opened, a silent plea that he would place his lips on hers, or so it was in his mind.

"This is a surprise." She whispered while looking quickly around to make sure that no one was watching their private moment. He didn't respond for he was to busy leaning forward with the intention of bringing his mate into heat. Brushing his lips on hers, he couldn't help but notice the green starting to come in her eyes, something he noticed when he first tried exploring her woman body.

"Inuyasha and Kagome were planning on coming over." She said while trying to pull his hand on her back instead of her lower parts.

"Inuyasha would not enter the house if he smelled our scents." He replied, planting his hands on her shoulders before leading her towards the futon, where they would start entertaining each other.

"Sesshomaru, what if someone came inside looking for me." He ignored her, knowing quite well that she wanted his special attention by the heat coming from her skin. Stroking her sides up and down, he smiled when he felt her trying to lean into him to receive a better feel on what he would give her.

"Sesshomaru is so…" She blushed crimson, perhaps realizing what she was about to say. He nodded silently, his mouth twisting into pleased smile at the direction of her obvious gaze. She looked up into his eyes while sitting down on the futon, her hands folded in her lap as she waited to see what he was going to do next.

Kneeling down, his eyes scanned her figure. Licking his lips, he pulled her skirts up as he started rubbing on her feet. Her eyes looked confused as she stared at his hands making soothing motions on her tired feet. His expression was hidden as he started licking her legs, tickling her with his large and wet tongue.

"Sesshomaru?" For a moment he stared into her surprised and confused face, the slight pout showing that this wasn't what she had in mind about being entertained by him. Seeing that she still didn't know what was going on, he pulled her legs closer for better position for what he was truly thinking.

Her mouth opened silently as she noticed that his licks were becoming higher while his fur was starting to surround her body. His youkai wrapped around her, preparing her for her lesson on mating. Pulling on his sleeve, her eyes widened as she felt his kisses traveling to her thighs. Stopping right when he was about to come upon where he wished to be, he looked into the now emerald-eyed mate and softly stroked her sweating tummy.

"Rin, are you home?" Kagome yelled from outside. Sneaking a glance at Sesshomaru, who was glaring at the direction of the sound, he gave a grunt as she moved away from him.

"Oh, hello Sesshomaru." Kagome stuttered, noticing the messy hair and flushed cheeks of the smiling Rin.

"_Stupid woman."_

Review?


	10. shakuhachi flute

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

The sound of the flute in the air floated to his sensitive hearing. Hiding behind a tree, he watched her stand at the edge of a cliff, lifting the flute to her lips; a strange yet enchanting melody came from the instrument.

"_When did she learn how to play the flute?"_ The light smile danced in his eyes as he continued watching the little woman. Her back was turned from him, the melody seemingly to pour from her very soul, the wind picked up. The sorrowful tone flowing in the breeze was unexpected coming from the always cheerful Rin, his brow knitted together in a frown.

"_Does she not sense my presence, although humans had very dull senses compared to demons? Still, I wonder if I should make myself known to her." _Suddenly Rin drew her bow and pointed an arrow toward where he was hiding, this all happened in a blink of an eye as she drew the bow, ready for piercing a victim. He raised an eyebrow at her foolish act; for no arrow could possible harm him, especially a pathetic human arrow.

"_She doesn't know its me." _Coming from where he was hiding behind a tree, he moved gracefully toward her.

Lowering her bow, her eyes wide open as she blinked away her surprise. Moving closer so that his breathe caused a few strands of her hair to go astray from their original place. Her eyebrow scrunched together as she inhaled the deep scent of a natural forest, but on the edge of dog-like smell, like when you pick up your dog after being groomed.

Bending down, he noticed her breathing stop. Seeing the bamboo instrument laying beside her feet, he gently grabbed it with his clawed hand.

"Play." Looking at his hand for a moment, she hesitated to obey his request. Finally she decided to comply with his wish, brushing her hand lightly in his, he watched her put the shakuhachi flute to her lips. Closing his eyes as if meditating on the song instead of where he was, he listened intently as she once again continues to play the soulful music.

Author's note: _**Honkyoku**_, the "original music" of the shakuhachi, represents one of the major genres of traditional Japanese music. The name of the instrument is derived from an ancient system of measurement, shakuhachi being the corruption of _i shaku ha sun_ which literally means 1.8 feet, the length of the classical flute. Instruments ranging in size from 1.3' to 2.4' are used in concert and flutes as long as 3.2', while less common, are also played. The origin of the shakuhachi, according to one theory, has been traced back as far as ancient Egypt and is presumed to have migrated through India and China before entering Japan in the Sixth Century. Its popularity, however, was short-lived and it wasn't until the Thirteenth Century that it was revived by the Fuke sect of Buddhism which sought to replace sutra chanting with _sui zen_ or "blowing zen." Not until the Edo Period (1603-1867) did this instrument reach its final and most decisive phase of development. During this era, marked by the disintegration of feudal Japan, the shakuhachi was favored by swelling numbers of uprooted samurai warriors (_ronin_) who joined the ranks of itinerant preachers known as _komuso_ ("Priests of Emptiness and Nothingness"). The _komuso_ wore large baskets (_tengai_) over their heads to symbolize their detachment from the world. Violent clan struggles that marked the late Sixteenth Century forced some of the _komuso_ to organize them into a society for self-protection. Members of the _Fukeshu_ sought to deceive the shogun -- Japan's supreme warlord -- with forged documents giving them exclusive rights to play the shakuhachi and to solicit alms with it. In return for this privilege they agreed to spy on the activities of other ronin. Legend has it that these komuso, forbidden to carry their revered swords, redesigned the shakuhachi from the root of the bamboo making it longer and stouter for use as a club as well as an instrument for spiritual attainment.

I found this information on a website.


	11. Promise

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

Promise

The whispered words seemed to be the only words someone would **never** tell me.

They all thought they knew _what_ I was, or _who_ I was.

I was a toy to them, something they could beat without having consequences for their actions.

I continued to let my pain numb me, feeling the small hands still gripping onto the thin thread of life.

The words that came from their mouths, they didn't know how lucky they were.

Even though everything they could say to me came out negative, they didn't realize how much stronger I grew.

Perhaps it was selfish of me to steal the fish when the men were sleeping peacefully in their beds, but what other way could I have possibly have gathered food for the white haired demon.

The beatings had hurt much more then normal, perhaps I was letting myself feel once again. Somehow that was much more relieving then I expected.

The smell of blood and wolfs was the last thing I remembered before Sesshomaru had come.

I made a promise to myself I would live; even if it became so unbearable that I was willing to take my own life.

But he had come to me, saved me from the darkness clouding my heart.

He didn't allow me to die in hell, yet here he is so insecure, in a sweet but completely uncharacteristic way.

'Yes Sesshomaru, I will marry you." I smiled before standing and placing a small kiss on the tip of his nose.

Another promise, to myself as well as him.

Review?


	12. Why…do I fear?

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

Why…do I fear?

They had tried teaching me to fear demons, when truly they were teaching me to fear them.

Human males were the worst however, the large hands coming in contact with my face. Rough hands, callused from working in the fields, or perhaps the gardens. They would scourge me like I was not one of their own.

The fear when they came close was hardly describable, the hidden whispers, murmurs of gossip spreading about the orphan girl.

They didn't know or didn't care that I heard them, the soft chuckles of amusement as they went about their day in a carefree life, or so I thought. They didn't notice the frown on my face, the only emotion evident on the dirty face.

My soft sighs were beginning to fade as they passed me without a glance, but if they did, it was only to show their disgust or displeasure, never sympathy for my homely form. Still I would continue, hoping that one day someone would be kind enough to take me away from this dreadful place.

They wouldn't notice the red-rimmed eyes as I woke in the morning, the tired and depressed thuds of my feet as I made my way to the forest, something I would always do to take my mind off my life.

My breath caught, the sound of the bush rattling as I stepped from my hiding place. The white haired demon seemed to be sleeping, flashes of memories entered my mind of people warning their children about demons lurking in the forest.

He didn't look…dangerous. He looked scared and hurt…perhaps I could rescue him.

With this I came from the bushes and trees, he seemed to be awake now.

After that I was considered being a very loquacious child, talking about complete nonsense without noticing, or perhaps not caring about the scornful glances Jaken would give me.

I remained naïve during the travels, but like everything, time brought change to my mind as well as my body.

Never would I regret the moment I met my mate, or how fearless I felt.

Review? Tell me if you have some critiques on my writing. I suddenly had this strange urge to write this, plus the book I am reading now is helpful :)


	13. Revenge

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

Her deeps breaths signaled the real danger she was in, her hand clutching her bleeding neck as she wiped away her tears with her other hand. The forest was quiet as predators waited for the new meal; the dying woman was considered an easy target as well as a tasty meal.

Her hands reached out for the imaginary figure standing in front of her. Her thoughts thinking about the nights he would give her.

"_They called me his whore, his pet, but I was nothing more then a way for obtaining a heir for him since his mate couldn't. He never needed me the way I wished, but he didn't know how much it pained me when I saw his mate cuddling MY child. They would laugh when they saw my face, the human girl who allowed herself to be used in the most shameful ways. He did come to me when he heard me crying, his fingers caressing my hair as I shuddered in fear, waiting to see if he would once again ruin me." _Her vision became blurry as she struggled to remain conscious.

"_He let me believe that he would marry me, but when he came home with his mate, he stopped looking directly in my eyes. Did he feel guilty the way I would look at him, perhaps sorry for how thin I became. He had once told me the only thing that kept me from miscarrying was his power, although I didn't want to believe him that my depression could possible kill the baby, I became less miserable then before. Was he surprised I became stronger, or was that his intention from the beginning._

"One day, I will become the strongest being." _"I will kill you Sesshomaru, I will live till I seek my revenge, and I will be invincible. I'll take the child that is rightfully mine, leaving him without an heir" _Laying her hand over her belly, she caressed the little one no one knew about but her.

The predators would be disappointed today.

----

Sesshomaru waited from outside his chamber, his head bowed in a sorrowful manner, memories of the young woman, who recently left a very troubled master. His eyes drooping down as an imaged flashed of the smiling girl holding a flower in her grasp.

Kind of sad, but I would love to hear your opinion on this. Perhaps this could become an actual story, but I would need support if it would be worth it.

Reviews are appreciated. 


	14. The Mark of Being Cherished

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

Author, Rickashay

Rated T

Chapter's name, A Mark of Being Cherished.

Warning, mention of blood.

Words, 250

Perhaps it was how he would hold me deep into the night, feeling his breath on my throat as I closed my eyes with a satisfied sigh. His strong arms wrapped firmly around my waist, I wouldn't even be able to pry his hands off.

The smell of his muscular scent, the hint of a puppy-like smell lingering in his hair was cloaked around me, his eyes that looked like sap peered down at me. My lips were still swollen from where he bit me; it didn't hurt as I assured him, realizing that there was a trail of blood coming from the corner of my mouth.

"Does your lips hurt?" He asked, his finger gently caressing my injured bottom lip. Unable to keep the smile from showing on my face, I ignored the way his brow knitted together in displeasure at failing to overcome his instinct or passion from hurting me.

But I didn't see it as I mark if his dominance, which would always be there, it was a mark of being cherished.

He saw it as a mark of his loss of self-control, his canine fangs sinking into my flesh, tasting the sweet blood of a female; I knew it was in his nature to enjoy the taste of fresh blood, but being held in his arms after that, I knew he never meant any harm to come to me, especially by him.

I would cherish the scar he accidentally inflicted; it showed whom I belonged to.

Review?


	15. Peace

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

Author's name, Rickashay

Chapter's name, Peace

Shadows danced across the fields, clouds blocked the light coming from the moon, the stars were hiding from the nocturnal creatures, all this was happening well a young human girl stood next to her mate.

His white hair uncommon among the creatures that roamed the earth glowed with what little light that came from the night, the sound of deep growls a welcoming sound as she laid her head on his broad shoulders, ignoring the clawed hands running through her black hair.

His golden eyes glowed in the dark watched her peaceful expression, she sighed in contentment at sharing an intimate moment between the unemotional demon, who was wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Sesshomaru?" She whispered, pleased to notice that his lips were hovering over her forehead, her fingers gripped on to his wrist well he grunted at hearing his name coming from her lips in such a sweet trusting voice.

"You should be asleep." His deep voice made her eyes open widely, trying to cover the yawn threatening to come out from her mouth by placing her hand over it.

"I'm not that heavily pregnant to stay up with my mate." She said in a playful tone, her eyes glittering in the dark with the attempt at covering the secret she was hiding from him.

"You should still be asleep." His voice becoming insistent well she sat beside him giggling at what seemed to be a hidden joke. Raising an eyebrow in surprise, he felt her hand stroking his fur she had been resting on.

"Isn't there a hot spring not to far from here?" His lips curved in a smile, placing his arms underneath her knees and shoulders, he hurried in the direction of the hot spring.

Review?

Author's note: Sorry for not updating, but I will have a much better chapter soon. :)


	16. He wasn't coming back!

Author's name, Rickashay

Chapter's name, He wasn't coming back!

Rated T for character death,

Tragic/Romance

Words, 610

The days were becoming harder to endure; every moment seemed to be further and further away from him. His calm breathing as they lay awake at night, savoring his presence before he would leave to patrol the area one last time. She understood it now, why he would pretend nothing was wrong when he left so long ago, perhaps he had known what he was going to face.

This was where she would wait; every year she would feel the sharp bitter feeling of reality.

_He wasn't coming back!_

The emptiness she would feel, she had tried more then once to contact his soul to say her final words to him. At one point, she had thought she felt his breathe on her neck late at night, she could imagine his lips moving as he carefully spoke the words he never said to her face. It kept her alive, her one wish to hear those words from his lips, his golden eyes watching the tears running down her face, she felt as if someone kept piercing her heart with a knife.

_He wasn't coming back!_

He was now nothing more then a painful distant memory, but she kept hoping that one day this mysterious being would show himself, he had told her he wouldn't leave her, he said he would come back to her!

He said he would come back and take her as his, but he failed. He never was considered weak, why was everything so cruel to her. To take the only person that would heal her wounds, yet he died before he ever had a chance, but she kept visiting his grave each year that marked his death.

At one point she had thought she felt his presence near her when she was restless, it felt as if his spirit was with her, calling her to come to him. His hand brushing against her cheek as she waited for something that was real, it felt like she was dreaming about his face lying next to hers. But it wasn't true, he had left her with a hole in her heart.

She wanted to connect to his spirit, just to ask him why he would do such a foolish thing, but the attempt was a failure. It was becoming torture to watch everyone going about his or her business with a cheerful attitude.

_He wasn't coming back!_

Why was it so hard to believe those words, did it mean that she had failed him, was it the fact it was her fault he needed to die. The fates were cruel; they never were merciful to the lonely orphan girl. It was becoming harder with each step she took to remain alive, the only comfort that was allowed was the peaceful dreams of a life together, yet every time she woke she found nothing but an empty space.

_He wasn't coming back!_

Why, why did he have to leave her! She felt the hard ache of her heart against her chest, the redness of her eyes as she stared at her futon with loathing. Had he ever cared about her, or was that just a dream as well. She pretended it no longer mattered, but she still felt the familiar pain as she waited.

His eyes placed permanently in her mind, she kept herself locked away as if a monster ready to unleash its fury. Even after all this time she stilled felt as if it was just the other day, perhaps it was this feeling of regret.

It was years after his death with she finally realized her life was slipping away ready to rejoin her beloved.

_He wasn't coming back, but I could join him._

Review? Not my best chapter, but I enjoyed writing this.


	17. Waiting Two Years

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

Rickashay

It was nearly two years since the time so long ago, his brow furrowed, meditating deeply on what her motives could possibly be. He was still confused and unable to completely forget her after the rejection.

Sometimes he would watch her, his expression sadden by her discontentment with her life, despite having everything she could wish for…well everything except the one thing she didn't allow herself to indulge.

The rejection stung his pride, making feel vulnerable was something he never expected. Yet why did he allow her to have her way if both were miserable? It was a foreign feeling to him and he hated feeling some type of emotion that was uncommon to have, it made him feel like he had some incurable disease.

Sometimes she would watch the children from the village, their happy laughter as they waded in the shallow water; no one would have ever guessed that her mind was in deep turmoil. One day she would disappear and never have to feel this kind of loneliness, some would pass her by and smile sweetly; not knowing how much she hated to be there, how she hoped that one day someone would see _her._

As she waited for days to pass, she felt an unquenchable thirst to see him one last time. She knew as a human, time was very precious to her. As time passed, two years to be exact, her heart was slowly hardening against the humans, the only sign of her emotion was the cries deep within the night that no one could hear, well expect one.

For some time he would watch her, unknown to everyone expect the hangyou who was always lurking around when he made his presence known. Although surprisingly Inuyasha avoiding questioning his motive of visiting the woman who rejected him.

It was a promise to himself that he would look after her no matter what happened, even if he couldn't stand to see her.

It was some time after visiting her when he realized that their were human males trying to court her, this was perhaps the most irritating thing he ever encountered, although she never seemed to care about them as individuals, unlike them who dropped down to their knees with drool coming from their mouths. She seemed naïve of the fact that she was two years older then most when they married; perhaps that was why he would watch her.

It was sunset when he had the sudden urge to see her, thinking that something in the air didn't feel quite right despite the fact that he couldn't sense anything completely amiss, hurrying toward her with speed that humans were incapable to reach, he landed just outside their forest without making a single noise.

Hearing some soft sobs and the scent of tears caused him to move quickly to where her scent was.

"Rin." He said so softly that none of the humans could hear him. Two men looming above her made his blood boil, seeing that she was trying to adjust the kimono to hide anything that they might see. Still unnoticed by all expect the young woman who was staring at him with wide, pleading eyes that made him feel as if she was crushing his heart.

"Were giving you what you deserve you demon whore." One said well the other started laughing loudly, leaving no doubt that both men were drunk by their foul language, and their staggering feet. A remarkably fat human, crutched down to her, still chuckling about what his friend said, his hand reached out to touch her face with his grubby fingers, missing a pointer finger as she slapped him away with a growl.

"To bad she was wasted on that demon, she sure has a pretty face." Someone murmured in the crowd, which was gathering in numbers as they moved toward the distressed female.

"What do you think your doing?" Inuyasha said from his side, drawing their attention not only to him but to Sesshomaru as well, some people stepped away well others stood their ground, their eyes widened with shock at seeing the one who abandoned the woman nearly two years ago. Of course many stared at him with terror, but he ignored him as he moved toward the one man who seemed to be the opposite in appearance of the fat human. His stick-like limbs, the long face and rather large nose for someone of his short height, perhaps the weakest human male he had ever encountered!

"He came for his whore." He cheered with a nasty smirk of self-contentment, almost daring him to kill him. Beside him the much fatter being made a gurgle noise that sounded as if he was choking on his own saliva.

"Pathetic." His voice was deep as he glanced quickly down at Rin, who was bowing her head in order to hide her face from his view. His knuckles cracked, his lips parting in a sneer well he strolled toward them in an intimidating stance and a claw rose, not even bothering to draw his sword.

For a moment everything was quiet, well everyone expect the two drunk men who seemed at that moment not knowing the danger was just a few steps away, ready to slay two unworthy men.

His brother stepped beside him, shaking his head before he had a chance had killing them with one swing of his claws.

"There not even worth it." He mumbled under his breath, looking at his brother before looking at Rin with a questioning raise of the eyebrow. Knowing what he just implied, he had no intention of comforting the girl, or in fact giving any intention of acknowledging her at all.

Moving quickly around, he stopped in a moments of hesitation to leave her. His eyes swept over her face, which was tilted toward his as if imploring him to say something, anything for that matter.

"A sad pity." he growled. His canine fangs peaking from his mouth, he didn't care to hear the soft sob or the fact that there was a pair of feet trailing behind him, struggling to keep up with his even strides.

Review?

What do you think of this chapter, I could do another one, and I feel as if it isn't quite finished?


	18. She would be

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

It was an aching pain that shot through her back, her eyes becoming blurry with unshed tears, the blank but hopeless expression she wore as she took a deep breath, perhaps her last. All she could think of was the moment of fear running through her veins, the look in his eyes forever placed in her mind.

She would not let herself be a victim!

She was stronger then this!

She was unwilling to let him have the pleasure of hurting her!

She would close her heart so she was just as untouchable as him!

He would die by her hand, no one else would do!

Staggering and swaying with the amount of blood loss, she smiled before looking up at the moon, shining as if there wasn't a care in the world.

How she hated the moon, it reminded of his immorality.

How far he was from her.

It was cold and distant, never to be touched by her.

Never seeing her face smile upon him, she was done smiling.

She would never allow herself to become the same as them, the humans. She would become her own race, no one would be superior to each other; they would be above humans and demons.

She would be stronger, she would be faster, and she would be everything he wasn't.

She could live to see his face, drawing blood slowly as the color in his eyes dimmed well he passed into the different world. She could almost hear her bitter laugh as she licked away the blood from her hand, tenseiga broken in half beside him…nothing would save him.

She would never save him.

She would have her revenge one day.

Her love was decaying inside, never to resurface.

Wow that was a bit depressing. Well tell me what you think, if I should try to improve on something? You can review my stories being anonymous.


	19. It wasn’t an Accident

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

Author's note: I will be taking dedications for people, just tell me what you prefer reading and I'll try making something out of it. I keep thinking of a 1800s short story, so if you think that would be interesting, I could write that as well.

Inspired by something random! ^-^

Author, Rickashay

Chapter's name, It wasn't an Accident.

Words, 530

They were accidentally put together…or not.

It was a long time ago when he held her in his arms, just a child being revived by tenseiga as she opened her eyes, only to look up into the most extraordinary golden eyes she had ever seen. His hand supported her against him, a pleasant but foreign feeling being held by someone after so much fear caused by the village people.

The side ponytail brushing against him as she fought to stay awake, well the soothing growl caused goose bumps to form on her arms. The distant murmurs of other demons outside their door, whispering about the events that just took place.

It was hard to imagine that one woman could tame him, even though their previous actions could hardly be called tame, apparent by the noise she kept making and the self-satisfied look he wore as he left the room. Many watched them in deep mediation, some wondering whom this girl could possibly be, and others slightly confused why he bedded a human if there were so many willing female demons that could last longer then the human.

Perhaps it was the smell of her blood that bewitched his master, but that couldn't possibly be the right answer. After the wolfs killed her village, he seemed infatuated by everything she did, not allowing any of the humans trying to claim her hand in marriage or even to come close enough to reach out to her.

It was probably an instinct he had, protected what was his. Never allowing anyone to touch her but the old miko, not even his brother was allowed to touch her. Who had the strange reputation of switching between two women, although the droop of his ears when he caught him once again looking down the well, showed he still was trying to reach the woman despite his choice that they should remain separated.

It was being selfless to let the woman go, but his master was not willing to let Rin go.

Maybe it was how she smiled at him; it was like a candle in the darkness, a flame of hope amongst the destruction clouding their way. It was an escapement of freedom she one time said, a smile was simply a way to lighten the burden pressing against her shoulders.

Along the way of traveling with each other, they developed a bond, a strange and unrequited bond, but an unbroken bond that seemed to be unique in its own way. It was as if they were two separate stitches, accidentally weaved together without being noticed, but once attached you cannot undue the damage that is done. His master and now his lady, together as if it was meant to be, but a human and a demon are always put together by accident…or not.

Sometimes others would watch them with curiosity, their eyes wide in thought as they saw the pair disappear once again to his chambers, followed by some very loud noise.

Shaking his head to rid himself of these thoughts, he decided that leaving his master be was the wisest thing at the moment.

"_They truly are perfect together._" He thought before chuckling to himself before they disappeared completely.

Review? Sorry for the short chapter, it was something completely random that I thought of.

I found it a little lacking, maybe I should write another chapter to this, you just need to tell me so and I will, but if not it would just be another short chapter.


	20. Why?

Disclaimer I do not own inuyasha.

Thank you for reviewing! :D

For the last five hundred years he would leave packets at my front door, in a room that I purposefully left the window open for easy access. Never did he face me, for five hundred years I was cursed to never die by old age or disease. I knew who cursed me, it made since why he continued to make sure that I was well cared for, giving me anything I could wish for. Although it pained me to admit that he felt it was more like a duty that he had to do, instead of actual feelings that would haunt him.

Waiting each night despite how tired I'd be, I would wait for him to come and take me with him. He never did come.

I thought that once I became a woman that he would come for me, I suppose that was when I was more foolish, but why would these foolish notions plague my mind continuously. It was like my thoughts were scourging me, whipping me into submission till I had no choice.

Cries in the dark went unnoticed by all; the smiles sent my way by the males walking down the street, respectful nods, looking back at me to see my backside. No one was willing to move toward me in such a way, at times I thought he was keeping them all away by threats that could scare any human. The next day I would find another package, perhaps he was trying to reassure me that he kept thinking about me. At times I took that little hope, clinging desperately before falling in a deep depression.

I would wait at my doorstep, watching anything that caught my gaze, a movement in the trees, but it was always the wind, or a cat, perhaps a dog, never was it the one person I was pinning for.

At one point I became so desperate I sought out Inuyasha, who seemed much more uncomfortable in my presence for my liking.

"Inuyasha." I said in a serious and stern voice that was unbelievable coming from my sweet voice. "Tell me once and for all, is Sesshomaru sending me the packages?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said with his nose turned to the air, his eyes scanning the people in the small coffee shop where we decided on meeting. The sudden surge of anger that clogged my mind, making my vision blurry with tears was what made me grab his shirt. Shaking him roughly, I didn't care to notice the shocked glances sent my way.

"I know you have something to tell me, Inuyasha!" I was surprised to realize that it was I yelling directly in his face, the fury in my eyes very evident by the fear in his. Tears started running freely down my face, making his eyes soften at my distress.

"You should just forget what happened, you can't change his mind." His gruff voice was surprisingly gentle when he said this, his hand reaching out to caress my cheek in a fatherly manner.

"How can you ask me to do that if he keeps on reminding me that he is still alive?" Glad that my voice subdued greatly, I didn't resist throwing my arms around his neck and clinging to him. It felt good to be embraced after so long of solitude, he nodded slowly as if understanding how it felt to be unwanted, from what Kagome had said when I lived in the village, I knew his live was just as hard as mine.

"He won't let you forget, no matter how long it takes for you to actually die." It was the last words he said before leaving, probably to go find Kagome with their four kids he kept talking about, hence the fatherly attitude he had lacked earlier in his life.

After returning home to the empty house, I went about my usual household duties before opening the window in my own bedroom. My breath caught at seeing the moon, trying to suffocate the instinct to scream for him. The reminders had kept flooding my mind after the brief meeting with Inuyasha. The moon was a very painful reminder of him, and perhaps it was the only thing that I could stare at with having painful yet pleasant memories floating in my mind. It was only special memories that I remembered when looking at the moon, almost as if it was the only light in the dark abyss that was my life.

Sighing softly as if realizing that no matter how long I stared, the shape of a face would never appear. Lying on my bed with my back to the window, I didn't notice that a figure had crept inside, standing so close that his scent was drifting on me. It wasn't until he actually touched my hair that I realized who it was.

Bolting off my bed, he didn't move toward me as I stood up shaking.

"Why?" He simply stared at me before escaping out of the window.

"_Why are you doing this to me?"_

Review?


	21. Thud

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

Sorry for the short chapter.

Chapter's name, Thud

Humor/Romance

Word count, 168

_Thud…_

_Thud…thud_

_Thud…_

Cracking one eye open, he smothered his groan of annoyance and tiredness.

_Thud…_

Looking to his right, his lips twitched as if smiling. His exhausted mate laid on her side facing him, her lips parted in a small sleeping smile. Her naked flesh was evident by the sheets sliding off the slender shoulders. Breathing deeply, he leaned forward to nuzzle her neck with his face.

_Thud…flutter_

Growling at the sound, he wondered for a moment how she could stay sleeping with all this noise. She moaned at she felt something wet licking her neck, her hand suddenly gripping his face before trying to shove him closer with as much human strength she could.

Hearing the sweet sound of giggling coming from her lips, he looked up into some plain brown eyes. Grunting, he moved away.

_Thud…thud…_

_Thud…thud…flutter_

Grabbing his face between her two palms before kissing his forehead. He quickly looked down at her uncovered body.

"The babies are awake." She whispered in his ear.

Author's note: Did you notice I said babies? : D

Should I make another chapter? A longer one?


	22. Thud part 2

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter's name, Thud part 2

Humor/Romance

Word count, 306

I was surprised some people actually liked the last chapter, although it was a moment of complete silliness on my part, I decided that continuing it would be an interesting thing for both me and you, dear reader.

Most of these thoughts are actually inspired by my sister, who was pregnant not long ago.

Thud Part 2

"The babies are awake." She whispered in his ear.

"The _pups_ are awake." He corrected, his eyes roaming to the covered _large_ belly, a light smile on her face as she watched his expressionless face. His hand slid in the sheets to the flesh on her stomach while she smirked impishly.

_Thud…thud_

_Thud…flutter_

Giggling softly as she felt his hand caressing her stomach where three little auras were forming. She tilted her head, exposing the flesh on her neck and a good view of her chest.

_Thud…thud…thud_

A small smile appeared on her face as she watched in fascination at how gentle he could be while caressing her belly in small soothing circles but mindful of his claws. Pressing an ear on her belly, he listened to the various kicks pounding against her belly.

_Thud…_

_Thud…_

_Thud…flutter…_

Closing her eyes to fight the fatigued, she laid her hand on his chest, his head now lying on top of her own chest. His face turned upwards, he listened to the continuous thuds and flutters of the three pups forming in their Mother's womb.

Growling softly as he felt two hands raking through his hair, he watched the cloudy brown eyes looking down at him.

_Thud…_

_Thud…thud…_

**_Thud!_**

Although the loud noise was ruining the peaceful moment they were sharing, he couldn't help but stare as she rubbed the spot were the thuds were constantly coming from. It felt like a pup was breaking her rib!

Moving back on their sides, he wrapped one arm around her bare body, a small smile tugging on her lips before he pulled her in an embrace she would not escape.

"They are rather loud aren't they?" She said while his eyes were scanning her face, her eyes drooping down with a sleepy expression, softened eyes gazed back as she slept.

"Yes."

This is the next chapter, I'm sorry that it wasn't much and that you might still be confused, but I think I'll write another chapter which will explain everything.

Most of these ideas are from what my sister told me when she was pregnant with my niece, telling me that when she laid on her side, she would feel more kicks then normal when sleeping. One time she told me that it felt like the baby was breaking her rib, this was when she was about seven months pregnant, so I suppose you could guess that this is the stage Rin is in.

The "thuds" and "flutters" are actually kicks and lighter kicks.

The next chapter will come soon, but first I need to write something else, oddly some more humor…I think. : D

Review?


	23. Can’t Sleep

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter's name, Can't Sleep

Words, 201

Leaning over her diminutive body, he quickly sucked in a breath. The small smile placed on her lips while she dreamed was perhaps the most enchanting thing he has ever laid eyes on. The rise and fall of her chest hypnotizing to his wondering eyes, her sleeping sighs as she rolled over on her back.

Breathing on her exposed neck, he licked his lips before moving closer to the almost still figure. Her eyebrows twitched, his face mere inches apart from hers. Watching her, he moved closer so that his chest was pressing against her side.

Hearing her heartbeat speed up, he suppressed a small chuckle as she opened her nebulous eyes. Blinking away the cloudy vision, she tilted her head toward him, a small smile gracing her features.

"Do you always need to wake me up when you're bored?" She asked. Seeing his eyeshade turn darker, she took it as a yes. Adjusting her body to fit perfectly against him, which made it look like there was a big lump in the bed. She closed her eyes, hopefully for the last time that night.

Hearing her normal breathing pattern return, he didn't hesitate to run his fingers through her hair.

Review?

Sorry for the short chapter.


	24. Perfection and Imperfection

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter's name, Perfection and Imperfection

Words, 239

A mirror, reflecting a deep secret buried in her heart.

Every emotion was shining through for her eyes only.

Vapid expressions, the only thing to cover her burning aches.

Her hand clenching and unclenching, tears filled in her eyes as she gazed into her plain brown eyes.

A heartbeat pounding in her ears, a rhythm that soothed yet disordered her senses.

Footsteps drawing nearer, a welcoming but forbidding noise.

Sealed fate, she smelled his scent coming closer. A muscular scent that tingled her senses in the most pleasant way.

The door swung open, his body moving closer as he dipped his head. Licking at the moon shaped mark between her neck and shoulder, she shivered against his chest.

The mirror again reflected them, a more pleasant view to her to be standing with her husband.

"You've been in solitude for too long of time." He whispered. A small flutter in her heart as she bared her neck for him.

Pulling her in an attached room, her lips curled in a charming smile, a faint blush spreading on her face.

"So beautiful." He murmured in her ear, his breath tickling her face. Even though she was imperfect, he still thought she was beautiful.

Every imperfection she had was straying out of her mind, a moment of peace reflected in a mirror, showing the light coming from the two perfect people.

Both imperfect, but together they made everything perfect.

I actually liked doing this chapter. There was something special about it when I wrote this. At first I thought to do something sad, but decided that it would be better to have a reflection on how she would feel when older, being imperfect.


	25. Silence

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter's name, Silence

Words, 108

In the silence of the night he watched. Moments had passed but he continued to wait.

He could smell her, moving closer to reach where they would meet.

For once the nocturnal animals were silent, sneaking those brief moments of silence was probably the only thing keeping his sanity.

A light contented smile was uncovered as she made her way from the grove. Sitting beside him, she lifted his hand to press a light kiss on his knuckles.

Grapping her shoulder he lifted her entire body to rest in his lap.

"Silence." He murmured in her ear, her eyes closing before they disappeared in the darkness of the forest.

I hope you like it. Sorry for the short chapter, the next will be longer.


	26. Under Control

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter's name, Under Control

Words, 239

She was near! His target was near him!

Beyond happy, he moved with speed that surpassed many demons, he stilled himself at the top of the hill.

His target was there. Acting as if nothing happened between them.

Feeling the sudden surge of him loosing his self-control, he moved with swiftness down the hill where he would wait.

Listening for her footsteps, he heard children talking, her scent being carried along with them. His spirits dampened at the prospect of having to share her company with a group of human children.

"_I will have her." _He purred possessively, a deep rumbling growl erupted from his throat, a pleased yet completely frightening smile appeared on his face.

"_She is coming closer."_ He practically jumped up and down with happiness, looking very much like a puppy that was just offered a treat. The image of a dog wagging his tail popped in his mind, her pitch-black hair coming into his view. A side ponytail bobbing up and down as she made her way to the aroused demon, his youkai purring her name in his head.

"Oh, hello Sesshomaru sama." She greeted, holding a one-year-old quarter demon white haired toddler in her arms.

"…_Mate has returned to me."_ She looked up quickly, her eyebrow raised as she gave him a knowing look even though he was solemn she could still see the dangerous predator trying it's best to protect what was his.

A/N Most of the words Sesshomaru had spoken were as if he was a demon meeting his mate, basically his youkai was talking in his mind.

To explain something, he is actually visiting her at the village.

The next chapter is much longer, so it's taking more time for me to edit.


	27. Caricature Drawing

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter's name, Caricature Drawing

Words, 1169

This story is AU…sort of.

Dedicated to a great writer by the name SakuraDrops93, her story Cherish at http:// .net/s/5383587/1/Cherish, check out her story and leave a review for her.

Caricature Drawing

Sitting on the small school desk, my playful smile reflected on what I was drawing. Next to me I could hear my classmate giggle. I have NO talent what so ever in drawing, lets just say a disaster would be an understatement.

My teacher had the strangest expression this morning, his eyes gazing over the class as if not seeing anyone. I noticed that his eyes suddenly spotted my silent form, probably the only on not flirting or gawking at him like he was the perfect chocolate you wanted to gobble up…which he was.

His vapid expression was welcoming to me, someone who sometimes couldn't stand the cheerful outbursts of the cheerleaders sitting two chairs away from me.

I suppose you could say his taciturn nature matched my own, usually silent in the presence of others. Why he would watch me however was making him seem like a creep.

Once I caught him following me home, although all I could see was glimpses of his shadow dancing with his movements. When he disappeared, I suddenly felt this odd feeling that I wasn't as safe anymore. Trying to push away silly emotions for my teacher, despite his strict teaching and sometimes-cold personality, he meant a lot to me.

That night was the coldest I have ever known, dropping nearly to negative seventeen, I decided to warm some coco and watch the usual news. Every night I would watch the news, although I would never watch the local news since nothing ever seemed to hold any interest to me, I quickly relaxed with my hands cupping my Pooh Bear mug…please don't ask.

Taking a sip of the burning liquid, I listened intently for some noise. Hearing an occasional grunt or moan, I decided that it was my neighbor Kagura upstairs, who seemed to have a excellent taste in men as well as having a natural talent in painting. Shivering, I stood up.

"_That noise is coming from outside."_ Moving closer to the slide-in-door, I thought I saw a white figure standing behind the fence. Shocked, and slightly disturbed, my curiosity once again won the battle between common sense. Stretching as far as I could, I climbed over the fence while ripping my pants in the process. Dismayed to notice that there were more trees then I expected, I began shuffling my way toward the grunting form, though I didn't know it was my teacher.

Gasping in surprise, I suddenly had the urge to cry out Déjà vu. He bolted toward me standing on all fours, his eyes tinted red, claws extended, and an ugly snarl clouding his handsome features. More then anything I wanted to help him, even if he was the worlds worst teacher, the fact that he was human…I think…was enough for me.

Greeting me by walking in a circle around me, I noticed his nose pointed in the air while giving me some delicate sniffs. A smile appeared on his face as he started toward me, his aberration bringing him into a new direction. For the first time in my life I felt this unmistakable feeling, a small lick on my hand, a form of greeting to his master. For a moment I glared down at his innocent expression, feeling like he just perpetrated an act.

A sudden distinctive sound reached my ears, it was almost as if he was growling at me…! Slinging on arm around his shoulders, for he was standing up now, I supported enough weight for me to handle. Remember it was REALLY cold outside, freezing in fact. Why he didn't seem affected by the weather was beyond me, but he was slowly slipping out of consciousness thanks to the blood pooling at my feet, his normal appearance was now resurfacing.

Shouting various words to my neighbors, who stood out in their balconies watching me, was as useless as the cafeteria food at school. Seeing the one neighbor whose company was rather welcoming, Kagura hurried down the apartment stairs in a painted stained white shirt before helping support half his weight.

"Kagura, would you get me a bucket of cold water and some clothes to bandage these wounds." I whispered to the nodding woman, bringing plenty of supplies to help him as much as possible. Wiping away some dried blood on his face, I uncovered his chiseled jaw and most of his right cheek before working on the other. I didn't realize that my cool fingers were circling his chest, his breathing becoming calm.

"What are you doing?" He asked with chapped lips, his golden eyes analyzing my movement. Laying his hand on top of my own, he pulled me into the softness of my quilt and warm skin. Feeling very uncomfortable with him pressing his body against mine, I tried shifting so that I could escape and call the police. Something was holding me back, perhaps it was the two arms warming my cold skin, or maybe I had suddenly gone completely insane. He was prowess, much stronger then anyone I have ever encountered, and that intrigued me for some odd reason.

The house was empty not counting Sesshomaru and me, my Mother was gone doing business with a client. Meaning if he raped me the only one who would be able to help would be Kagura, who was now upstairs continuing the activity I mentioned earlier, apparently feeling the sudden inspiration of an amazing picture.

"Just sleep." He said. His deep baritone voice acting as a lullaby carried me into the abyss of sleep.

"Yeah right buddy!" I shouted in his face, but his eyes had a guilelessness about them that told me he meant me no harm. For some inordinate reason, I yielded to his embrace.

The next day he was gone, leaving my sheets with ugly bloodstains since he was resting on my bed while I slept on the couch, yes I did escape in the middle of the night.

So here I am, replaying those events in my head as his dictum about the Great Depression continued till he was practically ranting, if I hadn't known any better, you would think he had experienced it himself!

"Do you know the answer?" He asked to one of the dazed girls, her mouth hanging open, but I could have sworn I saw some drool at the corner of her mouth…stupid suit he always wore.

"N-no." She whispered in a timid voice, making me actually feel sorry for the poor girl.

"The Great Depression began in October of 1929 when the market rapidly dropped." He invectively said, rolling his eyes before telling her that she should have known that.

"_Everyone should know that."_ I thought as I rubbed my birthmark on my neck.

Hiding my smile by looking at my cartooned, caricatured horrible image of Sesshomaru. I giggled behind my hand.

Feeling a large hand resting on my shoulder, breathing on my neck while pleasant tingles ran throughout my body, I looked up into his golden, amused eyes.

"Awful drawing." He whispered.

Well I hope you liked it.

Dedicated to a great writer by the name SakuraDrops93, her story Cherish at .net/s/5383587/1/Cherish, check out her story and leave a review.


	28. A Fitting Situation

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter's name, A Fitting Situation

Words, 315

Dedicated to .net/s/5411264/1/Signatures by HikoCassidy, go read her story!!!

It was a convenience having the little girl walking behind them.

It just seemed…fitting.

The child was a nuisance at times, he would consider the removal of her annoying presence and stupid human needs that would cut there traveling short, but he never did.

For a moment there was this forbidding feeling that he was coming to care for the child after finding the young boy hovering over her with his weapon raised. It was a burning anger that was suddenly pulsing through his veins that caused his blood to boil, he was angry with the boy for what he was going to do, and angry with himself for allowing her to be unprotected.

There were times when she was content just sitting next to him, staring at him with wide, doe like eyes, blinking from the glaring sun. She would be silent, having spent most of her time asking questions to annoy Jaken, and to give him a rest from the constant companion.

Her favorite thing was to quietly sing, not even Jaken dared to interrupt her peaceful humming, murmuring the words under her breathe, the words he carried with him till the day he died.

Now as a young woman, she had lost her annoying habits for more graceful and womanlike activities. Her hair grown out so that it would drag on the floor along with her kimono, the curves she had acquired since traveling with him, hidden within the many layers of the kimono. Her singing had improved; sounding much more womanly but still held the child-like innocence.

It was fitting for her to sing away as they rested against each other, a calming lullaby she had made up when waiting for his return.

He would send the two demons away, leaving them in a comfortable embrace before taking advantage of being alone…together.

Yes…it was a very fitting situation.

I thought this was kind of sweet, although short; I would like to make a longer version of this one-day.


	29. Fill in the Blanks

I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N I actually wrote this a long time ago. This might be a little bad, but at the end you need to fill in the blanks, you'll understand.

The soft sound of her breathing in his ear was a very welcoming sound, her steady heartbeat, which seemed to be echoing in his sensitive ears, was just as soothing.

It wasn't an abnormal thing for a demon like him to take females to bed, but no one expected the great Sesshomaru, ruler of the western lands, to actually take a **human** female to his large futon. The most shocking thing was that the human was just barely under the age to marry, making many wonder if they had been secretly going to meet each other without other demons or humans knowing.

Like his father, he had to endure the whispered words behind the hands covering their mouth. Sometimes he wondered if demons were as smart as he once thought, including one of his servants, named Jaken, who seemed much more dazed when the human decided walking beside him to his chambers.

Speaking of his chambers, the most impertinent female demon had decided to intrude in his private time, causing a very teary eyed Rin to appear later on in the day.

But trust me he didn't do anything!

Of course she would have her revenge on the female demon, showing her who exactly was the mate of THE great Sesshomaru.

He had cuddled her till she had no doubt who was the master and who was the servant, his soft woofs and barks became soft whines as she moved with much more experience then one would have thought, resting her cheek against his back, she smiled wickedly while pressing her breasts against the muscles on his back.

The soft feeling of teeth pulling on his elf like ear caught his attention, causing him to momentarily forget what she was truly doing. The soft tugs on his ear was distracting him from feeling the silky hands untying what was holding his clothes together, stiffening his body as he felt her fingernails gently run down his back while nibbling on his neck, he moved to reach her.

The feel of two fingers caressing his maroon strips on his face made his eyes droop in pleasure. Reluctantly his head tilted, a silent plea to pet and cuddle him like an attention-starved puppy.

"Sesshomaru." She giggled his name, his eyes widening as he felt her warm naked flesh.

When had she undressed herself?

He couldn't help himself from looking at her body, the thin smile flashed on his face for a moment before turning back to normal.

Review?

Like I said at the top, fill in the blanks. :)


	30. Heaven and Hell

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter's name, Heaven and Hell

Words, 801

There was a time when he believed he was in heaven, embraced by an angel about to carry him to a peaceful abyss.

A smile was like crystal rain, running down his nose and cheeks, purifying his soul.

For a moment he thought she could tame the savage beast within his soul.

Did she carry his heart in her hands?

Did her presence have this calming affect on him?

Was she…his heaven?

His arms wrapped firmly around her, possessive and protective.

A pair of eyes watched, hoping, and forever faithful of his return.

Could she save his soul, one that murdered many people, feeling nothing at all but pleasure over the blood and gore he created with his sword?

He said he would wait for her, a promise he meant to fulfill. Yet here they were, sitting underneath the sacred tree, wrapped around each other…their perfect moment.

Her heaven was near; she would have the ceremony in three days. She would be able to marry as he promised…she would be able to marry _**him**_ as he promised.

Her kimono was shining through with the spring colors, even strides echoing.

Looking upon her face, the kimono that announced his motives swaying gently.

The nip of the cool air coloring her cheeks a pleasant pink.

His hell was being captive by something he should have resisted; even his Mother knew where the little girl would lead.

Yet was it worth it?

Every smile, every innocent glance was as if she knew she was tormenting him.

Every time he watched her bath, they both knew who was the one losing control.

His hell was being apart for many years, waiting for his beloved to be reincarnated.

After hearing from his sister in-law about a young village boy trying to court Rin, that was his hell.

Her smiles were only his!

No one was allowed to see her smile but him!

The kimono slipped off her shoulders, gently laying on the ground before she stepped into the hot spring. He absorbed every curve, the slim waist, hips that would be perfect for bearing a child, and she was all his.

It was heaven when she was still, her breathing deep as she snuggled unconsciously to his chest. Vaguely murmuring his name.

She had smelled like him for years, he didn't know why her scent was almost covered completely by him, even at the young age of nine.

It was just that he wanted to make sure that his enemies would know she was his, and if they messed with her in anyway there would be ultra consequences.

When he held her in his arms, tenseiga discarded by his side…that was his hell.

Her pulse had been gone, her normally so lively eyes were now the dull brokenness that came with death.

He would never allow her to experience death without him.

Naraku had her in his grasp, could he smell the warning that was wrapped around her like a protective blanket?

Even his brother knew that Rin was considered his; perhaps that was why he protected her without his usual complaints.

She was his heaven.

Every step she took behind him, every breath she took, every curve and every smile, they were all the things that made his heaven.

None dared to disturb them.

The moment he allowed her to bring him into her world, he knew that nothing mattered as long as they continued to visit **their** heaven.

Her face kept smiling, tears would never fall from her eyes, and he would protect everything that made their heaven.

He was prowess, a dominant alpha of the pack.

The truth was in his eyes as he promised to return, but he broke his promise by looking back, watching two tears slip from her eyes.

He would return in the next month, and along with him would be the betrothal kimono he had commissioned.

She would look like his angel in the new garments, his own personal heaven.

The thought that he might lose her again was frightening, but human life was fragile, he would need to find a way to make sure that she would always be following him. Heaven would forever be theirs and no one, not even some silly human boy would be able to part them.

Death was something that would be overcome, his mark would entrust that her life would return to him.

The kimono would always be with him, in case he might need it again after she died.

Her smile was locked away in the back of his mind, a lingering peacefulness that made his hell a little bearable.

His heaven was when she pressed her lips to his neck, giving him a playful love bite.

His heaven was forever.

His hell was never.

Review?

Was it a little confusing?

I would like to know what you thought about this.


	31. The Castle In The Sky

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

''''''''

The Castle In The Sky

Many curious glances were sent their way. Everyone wanted to know who tamed the great Sesshomaru. Meaningful looks shared between demons, their eyes narrowed in suspicion when they gracefully entered the room.

The battle began.

An indifference attitude spread throughout the atmosphere. Envy glares passed, sneers and scornful looks met Sesshomaru's cold eyes. Even if they disliked the human, they should have known better than to mess with Sesshomaru.

His mother stood among them, a smile reflected the glint of pride in her eyes. Even if it took him awhile to surpass his father, he had done much more than his father could've ever accomplished.

His two arms were exposed proudly, how he managed to accomplish the fate of regenerating an arm was beyond her.

"Mother, my mate Rin." There was no gasp of surprise; his scent was so wrapped around her that it was impossible to miss. Somehow there was a proud smirk on her face, if you could even call it a smirk.

A servant bowed, ready to take their new master and mistress to their chambers.

There was silence between them. Eyes locked and pulses racing. The first night of being officially announced where her status lay.

It was supposed to be a celebrating moment, but there was fire in their veins. They both knew what was to take place on this night, with all the demons nearby waiting for the first noise to come from their bedroom.

Slowly they undressed.

There will be three more chapters to this, when I write them, I don't know.

Mostly _The Castle In The Sky_ will be centered on how Rin will deal with new responsibilities being Sesshomaru's mate, so hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. Critiques are welcome.


	32. Seeking

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter's name, Seeking

He didn't know what he was seeking. Even as a boy his parents discussed what he seemed to be searching for. At first he thought that it was power that was sought, for all demons seemed to wish and strive for more power, the fact was that he didn't even know what he searched for.

After many years of maturing ad growth, turning him into a young adult demon, instead of a pup that solely relied on his parents. His quest for the sword, hoping that it might lead to what he truly wished for. His father had not known what he was seeking, and if it was some type of power, why not allow him the privilege to accomplish that fate with the help of the great sword.

He considered many times what he wished for, his answers were met with silence. The only one who seemed to sense his dissatisfaction with his life was his father. Although he thought it was more like Sesshomaru needed a wife, that couldn't possibly be it. Even at a young age, demons would form alliances caused by other lords marrying their daughter.

Marriage was considered something every demon did, they had several wives and never really cared that this was possibly the reason why they felt like they needed more. His father had two wives, his mother and the human. His mother did not mind his father having a second wife; despite the fact she still didn't know how to share.

He didn't feel like he was lacking something, rather that he felt like he was seeking something. The fact that many thought his search for this hidden item would be useless, if it was hidden that meant it could be found. The dragon demon seemed to understand that he was searching for something peculiar, even offering a pet to help him search.

Even though his search seemed pointless that didn't even diminish his determination to fulfill his wish. Many demons, especially female demons shook their heads in disappointment. He ignored them as he had always done; it was a choice that he needed to make.

Their disappointment was unneeded; they would have been better off ignoring him entirely. He stood his ground against them all, he was strong, powerful, and he had the looks that were perfect. If he found a demon that could bear him a child, there wouldn't have been bitterness between the women. They each thought that what he was missing was what he would not consider. Their hope was ill founded for each one expected to be the new Lady of the West; a throne and have riches beyond what they could imagine would certainly not be a terrible fate to accomplish.

The first few years of noticing that he was searching for something, he trained for many hours till he became stronger than all of the soldiers. He striped himself of all weaknesses, leaving him to be one of the most anticipated demons. His strength matched his father though lacking the wisdom that came with years, he continued to seek the mysteriously object.

The bright blue light entered the forest, resting against the tree before a demon-transformed body was uncovered from the orb. His presence alerted many animals of the potential threat, he could even smell the stench of humans flowing from in front of him, though not far enough to catch prey. Knowing this, he settled down for some much needed rest.

Hours passed, instinct taking over to heal the damaged that was brought to his body from his half brother. His breathing stilled, smelling and hearing the human slowly coming toward him, perhaps the person had seen the orb in the sky.

Bolting up he soon realized that his movement was restricted, meaning that he wouldn't be able to devour the human that entered the clearing. His red vision caught a glimpse of a shrinking figure, looking at him with wide and curious eyes.

_No fear is evident, only surprise._

She bowed very low, hoping that her respectful manner would at least help somehow. Realizing that the person would not physically injure him, since she was just a puny human girl. He decided that if he could not eat her, he would just rest and hope she could come closer.

Surprisingly she did. When she was leaning over him, a concern light shone in her eyes. For a jolting moment he felt a coolness rushing down his face, washing away the blood and grim with cool water. Reluctantly he allowed her to clean his wounds, growling softly underneath his breath. She continued to tend to his various wounds with an air of indifference, neither saying a word to each other.

That was the time, even though he did not know it, his search was over and now he had another one to accomplished. Six years after meeting his wife, he would have yet another challenge to face, fatherhood.

I thought that that was a good place to end this, so hopefully you liked it.


	33. Will Not Could Not

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter's name, Will Not, Could Not

Hundreds of years have passed and I am still alone. I suppose that would be incorrect, I have my son and daughter to keep me company, but if she isn't here…should I be? Their laughter is ignored, bordering on the line of irritating. The husband and wife hung onto each other as if their life would depend on it.

I remembered doing the same, her sweet blush and sweet giggles pounding in my head while I remained my impassive self. One would wonder how we managed to stay together through thick and thin.

We were never long apart even though I patrolled the western territories, which were now nonexistent.

She bathed at a hot spring, waiting for my return. Slipped off her kimono, not even bothering to wait for me to begin. When I finally did step into the water, she was fully ready.

I could almost feel her climb into my lap, stroking my face before I would lean closer to her. Her eyes burned, passionate and kind. Her breath hot as her hands roamed.

Those were memories I came to cherish, since there will be no more.

The night she died there was a chill, her old body tucked safely in a separate futon. I was afraid if she might be crushed underneath me. The nip of the air was almost unbearable to her human weaknesses. She called out for me, hoping that I would finally say yes.

I did not answer…

Instead I lay on my back, not facing her but breathing deeply. She did not want my permission I soon realized. She tumbled on the bed, her body cold against my warmth. At first she did not speak. There was a weight on my chest, gray hair had rested there…she was old.

I kept myself from looking at her, or I might have lost control. She was breathing normally, her arms reaching to wrap around me. I had enough. She squeaked when I lifted her, a sweet but painful sound. I carried her over to the separate futon. Settling her down, I pulled the covers to keep her warm…I left without a word.

The next morning I caught no sign of a smiling, wrinkly face, instead I was brought news of my departed one. I could have died at that moment; she would never forgive me for forsaking her at her last moment.

There was no comfort in my infants, they were mourning for their mother just as much as I had. We dwindled apart, I no longer became a father, and instead I was a monster. I left the palace in hopes of traveling again. But every once and awhile, I could still hear the unanswered question.

"_Sesshomaru, I'm cold…may I sleep with you?" _

There was no reason for me to be remembering her this way, but how will I not? How could I not?

I was desperate for companionship, the paid women coming into my bedroom. It probably would have pained her the most. There was no time for apologies, time had passed and so had she. But I will not forget her…I could not.

Review?

Was it slightly OOC?


	34. Denial and Demise

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

Denial and Demise

Denial…a word he had never anticipated. A word that was almost welcomed in the most foreign way possible. His consideration on the new development was surprising, after all no one would have thought four years ago that he would commission the new kimono.

Her old one still fit, but it did not have the same importance as this one. For if everything went as planned, the new kimono would be known as her betrothal garments…no longer will any species doubt his decision.

A tragic demise was not something that he wished to accomplish, he wished to conquer the world…was that his true goal? It had been his goal for many years even after the death of his father. Although for nearly four years he had stopped his conquest for a quieter life patrolling the area of the village. If he neglected his other duties of being the Lord of the West the consequences would be destructive.

He had returned to the Western Shiro, rebuilding the lands with a nurturing hand. Though he was taciturn by nature it was called to be discarded once the discussions and changes were made. The elders that were begrudging the fact that people listened with an air of attentiveness that they had failed to acquire; his height and power seemed to have affected the right people in order to restore the lands his father worked so hard to establish.

The lands looked auspicious, earning his mother's admiration and respect. Once the elders and some other clans of demons realized that the true heir was taking the position he had refused, they were in amazement when they returned to the land prospering. The ruin needed to be rebuild, though many questioned his motives, his mother had made the hint that it was meant for someone special. Of course this only added to his busyness for the female demons wished to have their say in the matter.

After hearing much talk of a supposed human living in a village far from their homes, there was no doubt that his attentions lay elsewhere. Some demons thought he was being foolish and should have just used her for pleasure; they had no idea how much power she had over him.

It was a stressful business to court and rebuild what was destroyed. His betrothal was proud that he had taken the responsibilities that his father gave him, which other than studying and testing himself of his abilities to rule an empire; it required no test from his father.

After four years of being pressed by his mother to finally give the young girl the kimono that would seal their fate, his denial and demise seemed to be far in the future. His mate would stay beside him, his blood extended her life as they birthed a hanyou for the world to admire and see.

What did you think?


	35. Plaited

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

He was her most formidable foe, and she, his most loyal follower. In a strange twist of fate they found themselves traveling together. Though a young girl walking in his shadows hoping to block out the angry glare of the sun, he took comfort in her simple nature and easily pleased attitude.

She found a rescuer, having avoided the death that many humans yield to, her undeniable adoration filled a spot in his life that was missing. The simple white flowers waved at the group, tempting her to roam among the luxury scents.

Though eight she possessed the knowledge that an adult lacks, something that is often his source of amusement. The oddity that she showed was an unmistakable gene, her praise filled with honesty that was impossible to ignore. Her faith in his abilities to never come to harm was her child innocence speaking. There was never a doubt that he was all-powerful in her mind.

Her limbs grew along with the maturity of the mind, though she still seemed to capture the child-like innocence that made him _adore_ her. A dishonest comment never was uttered in his presence, if he was not who he was, he would easily mistake her for an angel.

Though the nightmares of her earlier life still prevailed, she now sought comfort in another way other than going to the demon's arms. Instead she moved in the fields, her figure hiding in the darkness of the night. Yet he waited outside the forest, watching and procrastinating his overture.

Their fate had been plaited, their coupling was mark as inevitable, and yet they both waited, till the night when he appeared in her wanderings.

Review?

A/N Thank you for reading/reviewing the last chapter, you fuel my inspiration and I love you for spending time to review/read.


	36. What Lurks In The Night

Disclaimer If I owned Inuyasha I probably wouldn't of finished it. So be thankful that I don't.

Chapter's name: What Lurks In The Night

What lurks in the night is a true mystery. Sometimes she would catch glimpses of white, other times she would see a pair of glowing eyes watching her.

There was no need to fear something that wasn't even brave enough to come face-to-face with her.

_There is no need to fear something that is probably a figment of your imagination. _

Or that is what she told herself. For even in the darkness of the night, she could hear the soft growling. If only she knew how to speak his tongue, then maybe, he would consider leaving.

It was while she was working on her science project that the window suddenly opened. Wind picked up, waving her beautiful notes in the air as she rushed to the window, prepared to close it with a snap. Unfortunately, before she could close it, she caught a glimpse of a disappearing man floating on a cloud.

_Beautiful_…

That was probably the best way to describe him; after all she only saw the scrapes of his face. There were also signs of his lingering presence. The scent in the air, footprints in the dirt, and even on an occasion a piece of white hair, perhaps he was trying to leave her clues that he was, in fact, real.

After the strange occurrence, she let the window open. He came and went as he pleased, never really stopping to say a simple 'hello'. Their 'relationship' if that was the right word, was complicated. They never really knew each other, and yet he would sneak in her room. Why she never screamed? She never understood.

The wind blew, carrying his scent in the air. This was the signal that he was near. Though normally she pretended to be asleep when he arrived, this time she would come face-to-face with the unearthly being.

The soft whisper of a thud entered the room, his heavy boots making deep thumps contrasting with his landing. While he moved toward the bed, Rin couldn't help shuddering.

He never touched her, but with his shadow hanging over her like a warm blanket, that probably was the closest she had ever been.

He was silent.

A/N Hmmm. Review? Perhaps I should do another one? I don't know.


	37. His Secret Intentions

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

Warning: Slightly romantic between Sesshomaru aged 20+ and eight year old Rin

His moment of weakness was caused by a child not even old enough to deserve his admiration, for it went to such an extent as to place her in such status. Nearly eight years old she should have known better than to continue traveling with a demon as powerful as he. Had she left earlier, perhaps than he could endure the feelings that betray his character. Torturing his mind and heart on his true hidden intentions, never would he have believed his follower would bury herself inside his heart so deep that it was impossible to pull out.

She had left him curious as to how she would survive in hell. In some unfathomable way she had wormed herself into his heart, any demon or human with eyes easily detected the footsteps and traces. If not for the fact how incredibly easy it was to notice this change. He would have denied such a thing.

For him to care for humans it would mean he had gone insane. For insanity was the only reason for his obvious affection for the little child. He always looked at the world with logic; this was an unexplainable circumstance. It was probably his cursed father who had done such a thing, and the accursed sword, which had granted him the life of a mortal girl.

He never thought his attachment would become so deep that he was unable to let go of that sweet smiling face. Perhaps she didn't know that she was the _reason_ why he continued in hell after his mother's "kind" offering. She didn't realize that the child was more important, though strange as it may be, than the sword.

He may or may not follow his father's footsteps; it never seemed to be an option other than his ultimate quest for power. He protected nothing, and yet he would travel through hell if only to retrieve a child that spent months in his presence.

She was now curled next to Ah Un, needing the sleep after the ordeal. He could tell that the human boy and his vassal were curious as to why they would stop their meandering journey for the benefit of the child.

He realized that he was thinking of the child as not a daughter, but in a more affectionate way. There was little left to imagine where their relationship would lead in their life, but what she thought of him depended greatly on their future happiness. He doubted she felt the same for him as he did for her, after all her emotions were underdeveloped compared to his.

In order to help with the boundary of that complication, a separation would break it apart. He would need a woman able to educate her in the more womanly ways. He would need a woman unafraid of demons and with the knowledge of human traditions. She would need to accept the fact that Rin would be his mate in a certain amount of time. She would have to have fighting skills so that she may protect Rin with her whole being.

He had heard of the elderly woman who offered shelter for the hanyou's group, giving them aid when needed. If she were willing to take Rin into her care, would she accept the ordeal that came with having a constant visitor who would otherwise be her foe? If willing to accept, she would need to understand his intentions.

The only thing missing was for Naraku to be killed, till then he would be quite unwilling to relinquish the child from his care.

A/N hope you enjoyed.


	38. Inukimi

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter's name, Inukimi

Her fingers were small compared to his large and slim hand. Her palm resting lightly in her father's upturned hand. Tiny red claw marks appeared, an eerie blue light deep within the wounds glowed. Perhaps a signal on how much power was truly inside the hanyou's claws?

It was a strange yet wonderful feeling to hold something so fragile, that a flex of a muscle may break the puppy. Of course he had more control over his actions than to actually kill his offspring.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" his wife questioned in a patient tone that was slightly embarking on a motherly rebuke. For a moment he let his gaze shift to his waiting mate. Her eyebrow lifted into her hairline. Her eyes turned into the fiery coals, a warning that she was tired and waiting for the name that will forever be placed in history.

"Inukimi." he responded with a nod in her direction, once again turning his gaze to the squirming infant. Inukimi's mouth opened in a silent plea that her stomach may be filled. It was surprising that the child would not cry, though it was normal that a hanyou would not cry extensively as most human babies.

"Give her to me." Sesshomaru was sorely tempted to whine at her and tell her no. Instead he held the child out to her. He watched with awed eyes as Rin parted the kimono for the suckling child. Though Sesshomaru's impassive self remained intact with his usual disinterested attitude despite his bewilderment and curiosity with a nursing mother.

"Will you stop staring, Sesshomaru-sama?"

A/N I hope you liked it. More playful I think that my usual seriousness. I don't own the name Inukimi. It was actually a nickname for Sesshomaru's mother, but I decided that I would use it for this.


	39. The Horse Dragon

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter's name, The Horse Dragon

Words, 220

Author, Rickashay

General/Romance

Summary: How we see it.

A/N Enjoy.

The moon was high and the sun was gone. We had known this moment would come. The human trailing behind us collapsing from lack of sleep and nourishment was now sleeping on our back.

We have known you far too long milord.

We know you have those intentions. We know how you hate it. Hate the feeling of losing control and not understanding humans. Curiosity killed the cat, milord. It would be wise to take that advice.

You have not listened, for as you wander the human grows at the village. You visit her regularly, bearing gifts of unusual worth. We had known you would do something like this the first time you picked her up and set her on our back. Perhaps you had known as well, but our theory may be wrong.

You are hiding from us, taking your time with her as was usual. As you hide we continue to wait, resting and sleeping in peacefulness.

We know more than Jaken. We know of the human that you vainly try to hide. We know that you know of our attachment to the human. You know that we would never be a threat, but as your father use to say "expect the unexpected." Your father was as wise as we. For like you, we have our own secrets.

A/N that was a little strange.


	40. What Lurks in the Night 2

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

What Lurks in the Night 2

She was curled up in a silky red blanket. Her shirt was unbuttoned at the top, causing it to slip lightly off her shoulders, revealing the strap of her black bra. She was alone in the apartment. An apartment that was hardly nice considering the dust and the dishes soaking in the sink, but she paid no mind to the minor details of housekeeping. Instead she kept her eyes trained to the deep sounds of voices within the magic of the book.

Mouthing the words as she read along. The television was only a background compared to voices in her head, which insisted on being heard despite the annoying teenagers that needed an acting lesson. She continued, sympathizing with the characters of Mr. Knightly and Emma Woodhouse.

Turning the next page, the spell was broken as weariness caused her to yawn.

"Hn." the soft noise made her jump. She tore her eyes from Emma to the male in her home. For a promising moment they held each other's gazes, his intense stare and her surprised one.

"I have finally seen you." Rin's voice was quiet, calmed and soothed. She placed in her memory of the blue crescent moon and pinkish stripes. His liquid gold eyes could draw any woman's attention, toping it off was his shirtless chest. Gleaming in the moonlight and shadows of the lamp caused his silver hair to be even more spectacular. She would have to remember this moment for the rest of her life.

"You've seen me before, though you would not remember." his voice held no affection, but the way his eyes drifted to her shoulder reminded her of the inappropriate clothing she wore.

Blushing, she pulled her shirt together. Buttoning with quick nimble fingers, she turned to him. She had seen many looks from men, though none were as handsome as he, something about how he looked straight at her reminded her of a lost memory.

He caught the slight hint of remembrance.

"Perhaps I do know you, though it is faint." she whispered, closing in on him despite his tall height. Close enough that he caught whiffs of her scent; lingering on the clothes she now touched. Reaching out to trace the stripes, searching for the sword at his hip, and the hidden stripes at his hip. She found them all with a tenderness he had missed since his last meeting with his wife.

It was cold and the wind from the open window brought chills to her arms. Goosebumps formed but her eyes stayed locked with his. He knew of a way to warm her.

((()))

The next morning she found herself curled beside a strong male. His unearthly eyes gazed at her with curiosity and relief. Pulling the sheet closer to her naked flesh, she easily saw the fresh mark upon her shoulder.

"Does this mean you no longer will come here unannounced." She said, looking at him from over her shoulder.

He did not speak, but he did stay.

He truly was the person that lurked in the night, always secretive.

A/N I hope you liked it. I don't know why I mentioned Emma, but I felt it would be kind of cool. See ya soon.


	41. Dog Demon Traditions and Instincts

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter's name, Dog Demon Traditions and Instincts

Words, 1325

Author, Rickashay

Romance

Summary: Sesshomaru finally returns to his mate, but what he didn't expect was the little bundle in her arms.

(((1)))

Rain beat upon the roof, wind roared while thunder raged. Lightening flashed, and yet there was little fear of the dangers of the storm. The dark sky left the day gloomy, but there was an essence of excitement. It was on that day that the Great Dog Demon general was to return.

The sounds of shuffling feet mingled with the sounds outside. The servants hurried to their stations, ready for an entrance. They knew many stories about Sesshomaru's victories, many of them including tails from his mate. They knew of the power that awaited them.

Most of the servants in the Western Shiro knew surprisingly little about the dog demon family, and those that did were the oldest occupants of the castle. That was why they seemed so willing to have his mate there. It brought more curiosity toward the main castle where the dog demons dwelled, and interest toward Sesshomaru in general.

"I see Ah Un in the sky!" Rin whipped around to the voice. A young human boy near the age of eleven waltzed in, his eyes wide with his news.

"Ah, I see." a maid responded, equally as human and the boy. Turning to her mistress, she gave a nervous smile. Both girls knew more about youkai than either one thought.

Rin moved beside them, smiling lightly and cuddling the white bundle closer. It gurgled in reply, sounding like a puppy whining. Moving the white cloth, she pulled it further from the infant's face. A mark of a moon had been weaved through the fabric, courtesy of Honored Grandmother and her faithful optimistic servants.

As the blanket unraveled, a face with two triangle ears twitched. A wet nose wiggled, scenting its mother. The long tail, some said too long for a baby, wrapped around her wrist. A pair of golden eyes stared deeply into Rin's, looking much too wise and calm for one so young. It was an expression she was use to, one she remembered correctly that his father had given her on more than one occasion.

"Ah, I think that's him!" the boy was so excited he was nearly jumping. Looking over his shoulder, for she was still small compared to any human, she spotted a glowing light among the rain and clouds. It seemed he decided to ride Ah Un instead of traveling on his cloud, for he was perched impatiently on Ah Un's back. The sight of him brought a long sigh from the mother, longing and nervous for his reaction to the pup.

Mamori stirred, frowning at the sudden noise. Predictably and almost cutely, he growled. It was the type of growling that resembles a purr like growl, and undoubtedly closer to his father's growl instead of his uncle's. His growl rumbled on.

The already broken quietness erupted louder by the swinging of open doors. Jaken stepped into the room, drenched and panting.

"Wh-what is that!" as usual it would start an argument between them before Sesshomaru stepped in.

"**He **is not an **it **or a _**That**_." Mamori's nose scrunched up, his fangless mouth opened in a silent wail. A shadow fell upon them, and a baritone voice said:

"Rin." her name seemed to have stopped all commotion. She turned, facing her husband's wet chest. His armor had been discarded, leaving well tones muscles seeable.

"Hm?" his gaze was not on her as was expected. Instead his angry gaze was directed at the hanyou in her arms. Calmed, the child gazed back.

She felt a pull, swirling around Sesshomaru as he unleashed a minimum of his youkai. The pup stiffened but remained unimpressed, responsive but knowing that this would happen. Dimly, she heard a scream of fear.

The power was sucked back in. Candles and torches went out by the sudden wind. The two humans stared at him, wide eyed with fear.

"Rin." his voice was eerily calm, and caused chills to ride up her spine. He moved from behind her, stalking her, sniffing, growling, and touching. His fangs pulled out from his mouth, scraping the skin on her neck. She didn't tense; knowing that he it would only bring him discomfort or anger.

"Arrrgh." Rin moaned. The injected fangs in her neck caused blood to seep inside her kimono. His position made him able to turn his head to the side, bringing more fresh blood as he dug deeper.

He released his hold on her neck, steadying her with his hands. The new mating mark burned, but she had expected that from other experiences from Sesshomaru. He licked the back of her neck, tickling the sensitive hairs and washing away the particles of blood.

The humans had been long gone; fear having overtaken the warnings she had given them earlier. Jaken had left as well, making sure that Ah Un was properly tended to. They were alone except for the child still in her arms, scrunching his face with the new smells.

"Give him to me." His orderly commanding voice returned, but still didn't hold out his arms to receive the baby. Tucking him carefully and awkwardly in his arms, she couldn't help but notice the narrowing eyes and a slight snort of disgust.

He held him only long enough for the baby to catch his scent, and probably his power as he tested before. Before sleeping, she purposely made sure a guard was near in case of an incident.

(((1)))

It was cold despite the extra blankets. It was also dark, making it hard for her to see anything. In the darkness however, she could make out a white figure holding a bundle. He was tense and the body he held captive was limp, but the small hesitating growl assured her that Mamori was still alive.

Sesshomaru's thumb was placed on Mamori's neck; his pointer finger was stationed on the opposite side. If he wanted to, his fingers could easily crush his son.

She went numb, ready to spring if need be.

Before anything could happen, the muscles in his fingers, wrists, and arm twitched. She readied herself to pounce on him. Instead he turned to her, his face frowning as he realized what he was about to do. Mamori squirmed, signaling the release of pressure.

Sesshomaru stepped closer, cradling the child in the crook of his arm. Carefully, he lay beside her. The child was slowly relaxing as his mother came into his view. His mouth opened, silently begging for food.

(((1)))

Several years later there wasn't another event such as that, but there were accidents when Mamori needed to know the full extent of his father's power. He was accepted as a pack member, having gone through the ordeal without the faintest idea of his first encounter with his father.

Honored Grandmother had told Rin that it was perfectly natural for a dog demon to test a son he had not seen before. Mamori hadn't known Sesshomaru's scent, and if he had not done that there would have been little respect in their relationship. It was considered something that needed to be done.

The Honored Grandmother had said that her own mate had needed to test Sesshomaru many times in such a way, even grabbing his neck and squeezing. It was known to be a sign that they needed to be submitted to, a sign that only an alpha might give their pup. If Mamori were another demon's child that challenged Sesshomaru, he would have been slain without a second thought.

Rin had learned many details on dog demon traditions, many of which sounded too cruel to be believable. Touga had stopped most of them, but they were instincts, an instinct that Sesshomaru fought with his whole being. Their son grew, going beyond expectations on how powerful he would be, but despite that, he had his Honored Grandfather's characteristics. Powerful, but knowing the line not to be crossed, wisdom that was amiable, calm when in battle, all these things made him a great ruler.

A/N I hope you liked it, it was much harder than I expected so tell me if I should rewrite this to make it better.

A few things first:

1 Sesshomaru had released his youkai to make sure that the pup's instinct made him know he had someone more powerful than him.

2 In the bedroom Sesshomaru would have killed Mamori if not for the fact that she had awoken.

3 Mamori means protector or to protect, I thought that name would fit him.


	42. What He Knew

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

A/N I thought it would be fun to write this…hopefully it came out as planned.

Title: What He Knew

Written 12/12/09

Rin/Sesshomaru (Did ya see that comin')

Rating near T but maybe PG

Word Count: 872

Summary: He knew of many things, the months, hours and days of what he knew.

A/N Inspiration comes from many things; remember the things that keep you in tune with your writing.

He had known many things in his many years, the _disgust_ and _unwanted_ feelings he had kept secret through the long years. The need but a repulsive need that sent him sick to his stomach. The faces, brown eyes and coal like hair haunted his waking moments. Nightmares of those cinnamon brown eyes, begging him from underneath his perfect body. He knew too many weaknesses, but how could he not resist the innocence of the woman child?

Fourteen years old she should have known that by asserting her dominance over him, she would lose her virginity by his control over _his_ pack. It was that week he hated himself, for the satisfied and knowing smile was planted fresh in his mind as he traveled to the time of their first, and hopefully their last encounter.

Rin's scent changed, wavered closer to his own than her original innocence. He was a monster, a monster undeserving the adoration she continued to offer. Hate was too weak a word for what he felt.

It would have been wise to leave her permanently in the village, for the care she would have there was discarded when she was with him. Sesshomaru had offered too many dangerous encounters, in the springs, when the rest of the camp was asleep, and when he would steal her away in the night for the dampness and privacy of a cave. She enjoyed it all while his self-hatred grew.

Her belly bulged with his pup, bringing many smiles and secretive glances as Jaken seemed oblivious as usual to her _female_ situation, it made him grateful to be a man. As the child grew in the womb, Sesshomaru carried her to the Shiro Sora. Rin smiled at him, her fingers tracing the stripes he had denied her the privilege to touch during their annual 'sessions'.

"Hmm," she hummed. Licking his neck and ear without caring the shocked expression of his vassal and the envious glances Jaken gave her. She was not as innocent as she seemed. The pup kicked happily against her belly, reminding him of his hatred for the little beast she would give birth to. The beast he would sire, mimicking his features and the face of his half brother. He didn't care, the chance to see her smile at him was enough. The fact that she allowed him to continue the nightly visits while his mother was helpless to stop them gave him a sense of her true happiness at having everything she could wish for. She was a witch, and he a monster.

He forgave her for the faults he indulged in, for the curse she had placed on him from the day she walked upon him in the forest rendered him the ability to kill her. She was his, and only his. Not a possession, but something that possessed him with a greed that couldn't compare with his hatred for any human life. The child they would have was the reproduction of the greed and the need to stake his claim on the innocently pure female. He enjoyed every moment of their greed and need for each other, the shared glances and the shared nights underneath the moon.

She would slide her dress off her shoulders, offering the temptation of a night he would remember. The temptation of a woman, and the need to fulfill the needs she addressed with her actions. She knew _He_ would not _**Resist **_her attempts to bring him to his knees, for she owned him already.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I love you." he grunted a response, nuzzling the bared throat and smothering the whimper of agreement. He would never admit the weakness, but he knew the truth behind the silence, as did she.

He knew of every month he kept away that she waited for a return. He knew that every hour he argued war tactics with the other soldiers she would wait in their chambers, preparing yet another night. He knew that the days passed before he sneaked inside from the window, crept in the futon and breathed peacefully. He knew more than he let on, but he also knew his hatred never stood a chance with such a woman.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" he heard the feet, wide eyed and mussed hair, she walked beside the futon. She tugged open her dress before crawling beside him, her body against his as they shared yet another night while their pup slept on the other wing to assure him of a restful sleep without hearing the growls of his father and the moans and grunts of his mother.

He knew too many things, and those things were the faithfulness of a woman he would forever remember. He knew he would wait for another chance to have another life with such a woman.

A/N I enjoyed writing this one. I will rewrite Demon Traditions and Instincts later.


	43. What Lurks in the Night 3

A/N today I was inspired, tomorrow I'll be ready for the real thing. Keep your imagination as wild as possible; you'll never know what you can truly do.

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter's name: What Lurks in the Night 3

Words, 531

Written 12/13/09

Rin/Sesshomaru

Rating T

Word Count:

Summary: Her lover continued to enjoy tormenting her…

A/N hopefully you aren't tired of this series, but What Lurks in the Night is one of my favorites.

The swift steps pounded on the roof of the new apartment. The sounds brought out a small moan after peacefully sleeping without disturbance since her husband left that morning for his usual job. The sound had caused her to smile, looking at the ceiling as she waited for his predator nature to take its course by scouting the area.

Heavy boots noticeably descended upon the roof, beating precariously against the combined apartments. As he did this she was sorely tempted to stick her head out and shout at him for the childish behavior.

He continued his rambunctious behavior, warning her of a night without his usual restraints on his demon prowess. She practically shivered with the possibilities!

Rare moments were spent together after a hard day with unusually troublesome clients instead of the favorable responses he would secure. The best part of the day was always coming home to a waiting wife ready for concentration on her more 'womanly' and 'wifely' needs that he indulged in to a full extent.

He enjoyed tormenting her with the growls and howls of want within her ears. His mating mark would pulse and bleed with his serious intent. Her arousal was clear by a smothered moan and a whispered plea of fulfillment as he continued to torment her.

He assured himself that he was only doing the necessary duties of a husband for an equally dutiful wife. A wife that did not flinch from his gloved clawed hands, or the poison marks that adorned his cheeks, hidden carefully within the make up he skillfully applied. His fangs did not frighten her as other women who would have fainted from the sight of the decidedly deadly demon.

His wife was wonderful, but sometimes he feared that by tormenting her, she would decide she would have enough of his wondrous attentiveness. He continued prowling outside, howling at the moon and stalking her within the shadows of the roofs.

"Sesshomaru, if you don't stop this instant I won't grant you your annual needs!" the teasing tone wasn't lost on him. He enjoyed tormenting her as much as she enjoyed tormenting him, but that story was for another time.

"Sesshomaru, you do know that you can enter from the front door?" his wife smiled, a heated glitter sparkled in her human brown eyes.

"It is much more entertaining seeing you suffering than simply walking inside and taking you whichever way I please." The cool response was not lost to her, for his great entertainment other than his wife, was tormenting her.

A/N Hopefully you like it. I think I am going to add to this some more, so be prepared for another piece within this series.


	44. A Different Type

A/N my imagination apparently never rests.

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter's name: A Different Type

Words, 484

Rin/Sesshomaru

Rated T

Written 12/15/09

Summary: As a reincarnation, sometimes things don't go as planned…

A/N You're not tired of me yet?

Rin lifted the cigarette to her lips, an irritable expression painted clearly on her face. The red lipstick was smudged and there were streaks of mascara below her eyes. The outfit she wore was a simple white shirt matched with torn jeans, which reminded her of her inability of not performing the duties her husband required. A husband who had been dominating over her for the nasty habits she continued to indulge.

The cigarette was held so neatly between her fingers as she breathed out the smoke, concentrating on her husband than her cigarette. He had used his influence to convince her to try to give up cigarettes for good, but temptation was alluring. His continued to teach her on how to properly care for herself, which did little to sway her mind of giving up the stress relieving habit.

"Rin." feeling chastised with the simple name, his baritone voice nearly boomed from the roof. His eyes glowed, white hair unmoving and contrasting with his tailored suit as he glowered at her. Innocence was an easy way for him to forgive her, and she would use that information to her advantage.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Sesshomaru." the words were clipped. Smoothly and haughtily, he gracefully landed beside her. He wrinkled his nose as a puff of smoke blew toward him. His wife smirked.

"Rin, did you not promise me you would stop this odious habit?" his voice rumbled, tingles and shivers spread across her arms and down her back. Her vain attempt at hiding the shame brought a small smile to Sesshomaru's lips.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin didn't mean to." her silky voice held the innocence he remembered of her past life. The need to sweep her in his arms and kiss her brought a more calming expression than the previous displeased expression he had been so accustomed to of late.

"Than leave it outside and let us retire." she looked down at the half finished cigarette, a regretful look upon her face as she cast it aside. Sesshomaru brought his hands around her hips, careful to bend down and give a gentle kiss on her cheek. The smell of smoke still clung in the air and on the tattered clothes.

"Sesshomaru-sama, may I change." he nodded with his hand placed firmly on the small of her back, escorting her to their bedroom where nicer clothes hung neatly in their wardrobe.

((()))

Hours later after the conversation, they rested beside each other.

"I love you." She murmured quietly, lying beside his undressed body.

Sesshomaru was thankful that the smell of smoke was leaving her scent, and was hopeful for a permanent removal of the need for cigarettes. He turned to her, content with his life and his Rin.

"Hn." he hummed, unwilling to appear weak by replying with the three words. Rin beamed nevertheless. Some things would never change, and though she was a different type of wife than his previous one, he loved her as equally as he did five hundreds years ago.

A/N Hopefully you liked it. It was kind of weird doing this.


	45. No Shame In Admiring 1 of 3

A/N I don't know why I leave things unfinished and start a new project. At least this story will only be a few chapters, three, maybe four at most. Enjoy!

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

Title: No Shame in Admiring

Words, 1971

Rated T

Sesshomaru/Rin

Written 12/22/09

Summary: He shouldn't feel shame in admiring her and neither should she. If only his mother didn't have to meddle so much, perhaps then they could be happy.

Information needed: A juban is an undergarment, similar to a slip for a kimono.

Obi is like a sash to hold the kimono together, usually tied in the back.

A/N Umhmm another piece…

Night had always been a favorite time of his, usually when the sky was clear and the moon was free to shine. The moon was alone, except of course for the stars and an occasional cloud, it was a nice day to be alone…or with someone.

Usually when the moon was full Sesshomaru would sit and simply watch, watch and wait. What he waited for, he never quite knew, it just felt…right.

On this particular night the wind would blow the scent of salt water and wild flowers to him, pleasant to his nose, tickling it with the salt in the air and refreshed by the wild flowers, an odd mixture but definitely pleasing.

When the wind blew gently, his sleeves fluttered in disapproval, his hair swayed only the slightest amount, as if disagreeing with his sleeves and decided to enjoy the moment.

He liked the dark night, the light from the moon illuminating the hills, valleys, fields, and meadows. It would forever remain an unearthly beauty.

After observing the world, Sesshomaru would descend into the skies, listening to the howling wind. He had somewhere to be…

((1)) (Is that annoying? Would you rather I do something else?)

Rin only wore a white juban, making her an easy victim of the upcoming winter. The night was chilly, which wasn't unexpected considering the lack of armor and the discarded kimono lying on the ground with her sword.

Since the wind was blowing she had curled in a ball, her arms hugging her knees as she waited for the meeting with Sesshomaru, which was due for another hour or so. She had plenty of time to dress.

It was a ritual they had for nearly a year after her first period. Yes, she had left the village, did she return to Sesshomaru permanently - no. Instead she took up residence at a village within the western territory, an easy distance for frequent visits between the human girl and the stoic demon.

Of course they did not visit as much as either would have liked, but it was to be expected considering the circumstances of his travels that never truly had an exact destination. Oddly enough, that was one of the many things she admired about him-_his _how could you say it? Spontaneity?

There were many things you can pick out to admire about him, one being his handsome face and simply breathtaking eyes. From what Rin heard from the Honored Mother – she insisted on being called- that no matter how many times he resisted, he was quite popularly with any type of female demon.

Bitterness and jealousy was an emotion foreign to Rin, and for that, many were thankful for, including Jaken who had yet to give up his hope for Sesshomaru. A useless endeavor, a fruitless attempt but having never seen him with any other female other than the wind sorceress, it was easy to think that there was some hope.

It was particularly late, or you could even say earlier, for the sun was showing its first glow and about to hit full-force in its many colors. It was a special occasion to sit upon the ground and simply watch and wait. A favorite past time she had developed during the course of her stay with Sesshomaru, an odd moment they shared with each other, usually alone.

When the wind blew, which brought fragments of released youkai into the area, truly was the instant she realized the situation she was in.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what are you doing here?" She asked in surprised, a blush tinting her cheeks as she thought modestly on her state of undress. He didn't seem to notice, though she was sure he was avoiding eye contact with her.

The wind stirred gently, the fluttering of their clothes the only sound shared between the two of them.

"Your scent was lingering in the area." He replied simply after a pause. Sesshomaru didn't bother to say more, but sat in the sand with one leg popped up while looking at her from the corner of his eye. Noticing the scrutinizing gaze, she felt a familiar heat in her cheeks. She folded her arms across her chest, doing her best to obscure his vision as best as she could.

He gave the usual response, "Hn."

"I suppose you would not mind looking away." She walked toward the discarded kimono, having realized that there shouldn't be any shame in walking around almost naked with a man she had known since her childhood. He had seen her almost naked before, granted she was near eight years old and lacked curves or any feminine charm whatsoever. Her embarrassment hardly diminished at the thought.

He turned away but continued to peer over his shoulder. She huffed at him, glaring coldly as she slipped on the kimono and tried unsuccessfully to tie the sash or _obi _you could say_._ He made no movement to help her, but simply stared as she struggled. He wanted to be asked before taking action.

"Sesshomaru-sama, may you…?" Rin's voice trailed off as he quickly made his way over to her. Tying it in a knot, Sesshomaru felt her shift when he laid his hand on her waist. Tying her obi would have normally been a job a husband or a maid would have done, and having Sesshomaru touch her so intimately had caused a reaction she had not thought possible. She shivered.

Her scent changed, drawing him closer to her neck as he resisted nuzzling her.

"Umhmm, thank you." She whispered quietly, smelling his breath and his muscular scent. He pulled away and she couldn't resist wrapping her arms around herself to relish the warmth he had provided only moments ago.

"There is no need to thank me." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, regarding her from underneath his eyelashes and his down-turned nose. Her black head bobbed, indicating she had heard.

"I thanked you anyway." She smiled gently, straightening her kimono as best as she could without appearing slightly mortified at seeing him. She turned to Sesshomaru, his gaze thoroughly observing her. It wasn't until he reached her eyes that she blushed when she became very aware of which body part he had been looking at. He wasn't a pervert, but there was no harm in saying she was attractive.

Rin remembered complaining one day to Kaede while working in the garden about being too skinny. She was hardly too skinny now, in fact, she had the hourglass figure of a woman, though she was only a young teenager. Her hair was long and wavy, silky when touched, and almost as black as a crow. Her eyes were wide and almond brown, eyelashes long and full, lips painted a dark red, and her skin was naturally smooth. She was quite a sight to be seen.

In the village, not quite home to her, home was with Sesshomaru, not that she could ever say that to him. The village welcomed her happily. Her sword and willingness to protect them from any low-life youkai had the great influence on allowing her to stay. Despite the other youkai that followed her there and who she insisted was harmless, they felt curious on their relationship and inquired about it on more than one occasion when Sesshomaru was not around.

The villagers were more than uncomfortable when seeing Sesshomaru among them, but that could hardly be helped considering his imposing manners, and often angry attitude whenever near human settlements. However, the villagers were kind, sharing food when needed and shelter when tragedy was upon them. It was a nice place to live and Sesshomaru could clearly see that.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you can take off your armor if you wish." She had left her armor off, knowing that Sesshomaru was hardly a threat to her. He didn't seem to hesitate when unclasping his armor, and letting it land beside him with a great _THUD!_

He relaxed, the tension in his shoulders leaving him. She had never seen him without his armor, and when she finally saw this sight, she couldn't resist admiring. The muscles in his neck were tense, his hand clenched when seeing her obvious gaze, and his long legs looked even longer without the enormous breastplate. His white hair blended in with his clothes, and the muscles in his chest were apparent. She didn't mind this at all.

She blushed when catching his eye, realizing she was doing the same thing when he saw her almost naked. In a way it was as if seeing him without anything on, the armor had been a barrier of sorts, and without this protective barrier, she felt free to touch him.

_Don't be such a dummy, Rin! He would never let you touch him in such a way. It would be entirely too improper for me to engage in physical contact with a youkai I have known for such a long time._

Without noticing it, she let disappointment and shame pollute her scent

((1))

Sesshomaru shifted uneasily. His eyes scanning her face, knowing by her expression she was silently scolding herself. He couldn't help but compare her to their last visit almost three months ago.

She had grown, her fourteen year old body gaining height as well as a fine pair of legs. Her cheeks had lost most of their roundness from her childhood. A pair of boobs and a butt was now apparent. He didn't mind that she was growing but complication in his life was not needed at the moment, especially considering the fact that she would do anything to please him.

"Sesshomaru-sama, dawn is breaking." Rin whispered at his side, wonderment filled in her gaze as they silently watched. Disappointment clouded the special moment, for he knew that the time they spent would not last forever.

_Why wait._

The thought seemed to have spoken in his mother's voice, a reminder that she did encourage the visits and the possibility for a grandchild. She had told him she couldn't care less if the child was part human when she "stumbled" upon him shortly after a visit to Rin. If she was trying to be secretive, it was a horrible failure.

Rin sighed beside him.

A/N Yes, I am not done with this. Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, and I will update soon with another chapter.


	46. Anniversary

A/N I hope you'll like it. Someone commented that my writing has improved, I am glad you think so. I've also noted that the chapters are getting longer. Interesting huh?

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

Title: Anniversary

Words: 1307

Warning: A little language that is unfamiliar to my writing.

Rated T

Sesshomaru/Rin

Written 12/26/09

Summary: It would have been their anniversary, if not for the divorce.

A/N Thanks for reading and enjoy. Most of this is flashback but she is viewing it in the present. The events go along with each other so if it is confusing, I will rewrite it later, just tell me so.

Rin had been spending most of her time working/finding an actual job after the divorce. Yes, she was a divorced woman and her little brother constantly reminded her of that simple fact. She hadn't really planned on spending the rest of her life with someone who was probably the BIGGEST jerk you can find. But she found out she cared for the stubborn man more than either were willing to admit.

She was twenty-two when she got a job as an assistant for the notorious Sesshomaru, who fired his last assistant in less than six months. She lasted for about three years, most of the time being his devoted wife.

She remembered when he proposed to her:

"_I need someone to be my wife."_ Of course she couldn't be more puzzled on what he wanted after being ordered into his office and forced to sit on his lap with his hand gripping the back of her neck. She wasn't even surprised and what was truly astonishing was the lack of fear she showed at the action. His "proposal" truly shocked her however.

"_Kagura is planning to come today and I need to tell her the news."_ She didn't really have the choice to marry him or not.

His parents didn't know that he married her to get rid of a clingy one-nighter, who couldn't even admit that he was not interested in a permanent relationship. Oddly enough, that's what he got.

His father, Toga, a retired businessman who gave the establishment to the willing hands of both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, had been the happiest out of them all. He was pleased and slightly curious what made Sesshomaru propose, having never known Rin in less it was concerning business. He asked the two questions most suspected for a hasty engagement.

"_Did you sleep with her or something? Is she pregnant?"_

The answer was met with a glare, which quieted his suspicious father and his laughing brother. She had sat beside him, trying as hard as she could not to look awkward at holding her seemed-to-be untouchable boss's hand, which was unusually warm and comforting.

During that time, they spent a lot of time together. He would take her out to dinner for their break. He would buy her things when they went shopping. He would hold open doors for her, and sometimes, he would rub her back after hours of sitting on the desk chair typing reports and documents he needed. They appeared to be the perfect couple, and for a moment, she believed it.

"_I need you to come down and identify their bodies." _The doctor called one bright morning at work. Her parents were in a collision and their bodies had to be identified among others.

When she hung up the phone she immediately went to her husband's office, knocking softly in case he didn't want to be disturbed.

"_Come in, Rin."_ His deep voice had called.

_Of course he would know it was you. He can smell you._Rin remembered thinking before she opened the door.

"_I need you to take me downtown. My parents had an accident and the doctors want me to identify their bodies."_ He stood, glancing at the door before handing her the keys. He didn't opt to take her himself, for he was sure there would be tears, and no matter how much he wanted to appear the perfect husband, he didn't know how to deal with tears.

They were her parents, and it was the start of the upcoming storm. Two months later, Sesshomaru filed for a divorce.

Sesshomaru never truly loved her, she didn't even know if he knew of the word "love" in the sense that a man loves a woman. Rin doubted if he even knew that there was such a thing called love in the universe. No matter how smart he was, he was such an ass.

Three years of marriage was what she committed to Sesshomaru, and all she had was spousal support. Funny wasn't it? She had a tiring job that didn't seem to work, no family other than her teenage brother, and a pile of bills stacking up on the kitchen table. Life couldn't be better, could it?

Since she had worked for Sesshomaru, her job was the first thing to go, and slowly, he stripped her of everything she knew of. Her comfortable home was now filled with awkward silence. She didn't have a car that she could use. She didn't even have a family's sympathy. Her life was miserable.

Sesshomaru should have known that it wasn't a good time for a divorce, and it probably wouldn't have been as bad if not for the fact that nightmares had taken their toll on both husband and wife.

Rin could vividly remember the time when he walked inside her room. Sweat slick on her forehead, her breathing uneven, and she was clutching the streets to her torso. He didn't even flinch when she let go of the covers and revealed a black bra. Instead he lay beside her, sniffing and nuzzling, licking her neck as she shifted comfortably next to him.

She slept peacefully, his scent lingering on her in their final weeks.

The divorce was final that Friday, three years ago.

She had done a lot in those three years, minus dating from the list, it just felt…awkward and she never was good at first dates. She became a successful Realtor. She was working on the bills that needed to be paid, and her brother, Shippou, had his first girlfriend. Life was good, but not great.

It was the anniversary of a three-year divorce and she was spending her time, not at home moping, as some would have guessed. But instead was sitting in over-priced restaurant meeting a client. And guess who sat across the restaurant? Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry we were late, traffic was busy." The young couple stated, holding hands as they sat. Miroku, a suave flirt and the husband who finally saved up enough money to buy a permanent home for the future children they were expecting, sat across from her and blocked her view. Sango was heavily pregnant with twin girls, decided to sit beside him with their fingers still intertwined.

"No problem, I just need you to show you some houses and we'll be off." She stated, grabbing a file from her breifcase and opening it, revealing pictures and the information for the houses.

"Thank you, Mrs. Taisho." He took the papers and handed a portion to his wife.

"May I help you?" A waiter asked. His smile was wide and sincere as he took a pen from his breast pocket. His nametag read KOHAKU in large print.

"Yes, thank you…" and they ordered, oblivious except for one, of the glowering stare from across the room.

"Thank you for your time, Mrs. Taisho. Expect a call soon and I hope to see the house soon." Miroku said, steering his pregnant wife from the restaurant into the blistering cold outside.

She nodded to them as they hurried, and then realized they didn't pay for their food.

"Here's the bill and happy holidays ma'am." He scurried away but before she could call out to him, a slim business card caught her eye. Opening the bill, she slowly drew the piece of paper out.

Sesshomaru Taisho…the name read and…she couldn't help but smile.

A/N Thanks, I hope you liked it. I hope it wasn't confusing, but I wrote it pretty quickly.


	47. More Than Friends

A/N I have no idea why my inspiration for a certain thing goes and then arrives a completely new idea. I want to get a new chapter for What Lurks in the Night which I have been planning for two weeks now but never wrote. I want to get No Shame in Admiring part 2 out soon and I am doing another chapter for Anniversary. But instead I am writing something completely different. Have any of you noticed I am writing more AUs?

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

Title: More Than Friends

Words: 3332

Sesshomaru/Rin

Rated T

Written 1/2/10

A/N BIG thanks to everyone that read the last chapter. And if you want a continuing story, check out Secrets.

Isn't it funny when you realize something that you've never noticed before? This was how Sesshomaru Taisho felt at that moment. After spending four years getting his bachelors degree, he came home to visit his parents before starting his new chapter in his life. He found his brother happily married, the evidence of the dramatic death of Izayoi, and a certain neighbor had grown since his last visit.

Sesshomaru was never close with his family. In fact that was the reason why he never visited them after graduating. Of course both his parents had been angry for the lack of communication on his part, but it didn't change the circumstances that he had phoned the neighbor more than his own parents. And a phone call from Sesshomaru was rare for even Rin Pang.

Rin Pang, nearly thirteen when he had left was now nearly an adult. He had stared long and hard at her but detected nothing of the old Rin he had remembered since his move. He didn't know that things could change so much. And for any guy change was not a welcoming thing. Sesshomaru was not the exception in this category.

He had realized that time did not stand still as he was expecting, a horrible reality but one that he needed to face.

It had started when he had turned of the engine and stepped out of the vehicle. He scanned his surroundings, noting the different seasons and the new neighbors he discovered three doors down. His father had improved the house by installing new glass windows and the front door was not an old white but instead made from oak. He opened the door, and was greeted with a burst of, "Welcome home Sesshomaru!" they all yelled.

He didn't reply with as much enthusiasm as they did, but merely watched each individual's expression. Some were surprised, others excited, but one among them seemed to radiate from her happiness.

"Here, I'll take your coat." Kagome, Inuyasha's devoted wife, had said. If he remembered correctly she was a tenth grader when he graduated. She took his coat and hung it in the closet.

"Good to see ya, Sesshomaru." Toga greeted before giving him an uncomfortable hug. Sesshomaru easily noticed the missing weight and slightly thinner cheeks. His mother was next, who did not hug him or greet him like the rest of his family, but merely nodded.

"Uncle Sesshy?" he spotted his nephew, who was making his way over to him amongst the relatives to hold out his hands to be picked up.

"Hello, Sesshomaru." A quiet but shy almost childlike girl appeared next to his side. A blush plainly painted on her cheeks as she diverted her eyes and gazed at the windows. He didn't recognize her and he was sure that she wasn't anyone important. If they weren't important enough for him to remember, why waste the effort by remembering their names?

"Don't you remember me?" She asked, a large smile spreading on her lips but it looked more pained than actually having pleasure in seeing him. The mysterious but oddly familiar woman seemed to be expecting an answer from Sesshomaru, and when she didn't receive one; his nephew kindly gave them the answer.

"Don't you know Auntie Rin? Grandpa said that you bought her hot chocolate every Saturday. Will you buy me hot chocolate?" Inuharu asked. His eager eyes looking up to this unknown uncle he had heard only stories about.

"Perhaps." he wasn't really paying attention to the toddler, but instead fixed his gaze on the woman he had known. He was sure that there was some mistake. Rin wasn't supposed to grow up while he was gone, and if she was grown now, that would just complicate things. Sesshomaru wasn't even sure why she would 'complicate' things, but that didn't really matter to him.

"Auntie Rin takes me every Tuesday after she works. She said that she needed to continue the tradition, whatever that means." Inuharu frowned, not realizing that his uncle was still staring at Rin.

"I suppose I should be helping in the kitchen." Rin said awkwardly. Disappearing in the safety of the kitchen, his younger brother and his father both smiled and smirked at him. Knowing some secret he was oblivious to. He handed his nephew to his father, who was still talking about some train set he had gotten for his birthday.

Sesshomaru wasn't in a good mood after that. His parents seemed not to realize that he was angry over the changes that were being made without his consent. The biggest problem was Rin, who he wished could remain a child so that he could buy her another stuffed animal and not have to deal with the awkwardness of their dead friendship.

In high school he was always a smooth talker, despite the lack of words. Women found him charming and handsome, which led to many dates that weren't even worth his time. But whenever they asked about Saturday night, he would answer that that day was reserved for someone else. They always questioned him who he was taking out, never did they realize it was a girl that had the same fondness for hot chocolate that he did. It was a special evening away from his parents and work. He could be carefree and spend the night on the couch at Rin's house. Her parents never minded the relationship, as long as they kept it solely friendship, which wasn't hard considering the cap in their ages.

"Dinner is served!" Kagome shouted from in the kitchen before appearing with a stack of dishes in her hand to set the table. Everyone hurried to their places, each having a smile on their face except for Inukimi and Sesshomaru.

The food was magnificent, Kagome having outdone herself. But Sesshomaru couldn't wait for it all to be over.

"Thanks for the food, Kagome. It looks lovely." Rin complimented, her eyes holding a far away look as she dug into the mashed potatoes. The gravy was next along with the barbecued chicken his father had made. Buttered corn sat on the side with the slice of cinnamon bread. Toga poured sparkling cider in each cup, ignoring the wine that he and his newly remarried wife, Inukimi would share.

"I suppose you'd want champagne instead?" Toga looked at Sesshomaru, directing his question at him.

"Champagne," he paused before adding a quick, "Please."

Sesshomaru had caught himself taking side glances at Rin during the meal. Her hairdo was long, letting it grace down her back with silky black hair. The red sweater for the holidays was festive, but he didn't care she looked like a teenage Mrs. Claus. She looked quite pretty, not that he would admit that to her or even to himself. The final touch was comfortable dark jeans, her shoes being taken off at the entryway.

"Are you planning on going to college, Rin?" He asked.

"I might, I would want to study communication design if I did." Rin had taken a liking to art from a very young age. After taking several classes and practice, she became quite good.

"I could see some of your drawings and paintings. I know of a friend that is setting up an art gallery next spring for his parents. I could give you his phone number and see if he would consider looking at your drawings and consider them for display." He was pleased that he made the offer. His father stared at him with mouth open. Inuyasha seemed too preoccupied with his messy toddler to notice the uncharacteristic kindness. Rin seemed very happy with him for being so talkative.

"I would like that. But I'm afraid I can't draw _that_ good. It hardly deserves to be in a gallery." Her blush matched the red of her sweater.

"The gallery is meant for amateurs, undiscovered talent that is worth looking at. It was made to get people that wouldn't get the chance to present their talent to get the opportunity. I suppose if you didn't want it…" Her eyes went wide and without thinking, she gave a timid smile.

"Of course I would appreciate the opportunity." The other family members were still gawking at them, but Rin and Sesshomaru continued to eat and enjoy each others company they were deprived from.

"I can't believe that they can act like that and not realize how perfect they are for each other." Kagome said when both Sesshomaru and Rin left. The others nodded their agreement while Toga tapped his chin thoughtfully.

Sesshomaru was with Rin, both walking the short distance to her home across the street. The lights were on, lighting their path to the steep stairs leading to the front door. Rin opened the door for them both, letting him go inside to see her parents. Mr. and Mrs. Pang were middle class, both having a job as a nurse and a surgeon. You can guess that they met while helping a man who went into cardiac arrest, a strange encounter that they enjoyed to relive many times, and always the story was different in some way. The Pangs would always welcome anyone in their home, and their greetings were genuine.

"How is college doing, Sesshomaru?" Mr. Pang asked. The new wrinkles at the corners of his eyes were now completely evident by his smile. Since Sesshomaru was nearly four inches taller than Mr. Pang, he easily spotted the silver streaks in the black hair.

"Its fine, Sir." he replied, his voice showing enough respect for the old man. Mrs. Pang looked older as well, though there was no gray hair thanks to the wonders of dye, there were frown wrinkles by her lips, which caused a permanent frown. Both Mr. and Mrs. Pang continued playing chess, an old favorite of theirs and the perfect chance to vent their anger at each other, by slaughtering the other.

Sesshomaru and Rin went upstairs to the attic. It was furnished and Mr. Pang took considerable amount of time making it inhabitable. It was now filled with paintings and drawings. They were all realism, abstract, and non-objective. Self portraits were hung on the wall, along with paintings of her family and her friends. He didn't see one that looked like him and he was disappointed for some reason. She even drew Inuyasha, who was pouting on a stool when he was being drawn.

"You've improved since last time." Rin shrugged at the comment. She looked through them and smiled.

"You haven't seen anything I've drawn for nearly four years. I would hope that I've improved." She smiled up at him, watching Sesshomaru's blank expressions, though she was sure his lips were quirking upwards. "Oh, we should get some hot chocolate soon. I have something to show you there." Rin grabbed his hand, preparing to drag him downstairs and into her car. Instead he gently pulled back from the skin contact. Sesshomaru was surprised and slightly confused on what was happening, but followed closely behind her.

When they arrived at Starbucks, Sesshomaru and Rin hurried inside to avoid the bite of winter. Instantly the smell of strong coffee filled their nostrils. There were a few people inside even though it was night. Most were talking quietly or typing on their computers, and the employee was waiting patiently for the next customer.

"Here it is. Look, Sesshomaru." Rin moved toward the painting. When he looked closely, he noticed a young girl and a silver haired man. On the side was the signature Rin Pang, in fancy cursive letters. The setting was the Starbucks patio where tables and chairs sat for people that enjoyed the fresh air. The girl was smiling at them while the man was frowning. They were wearing jeans and t-shirts, looking quite the pair.

"I thought it was cool. I had to stand for hours trying to draw this. When the manager saw the painting, he asked if he would be allowed to hang it on the wall. Of course I let him, but I wanted to give it to you in the first place." Rin said. Her eyes scanned over the painting with criticizing eyes.

"I have the actual picture that was taken." Sesshomaru replied, happy when she turned to him with a dazzling smile. The picture was in his dorm framed.

"You kept it? That was sweet of you, but you know you didn't have to. It was a long time ago, but I wanted something to make sure that you wouldn't forget me." Rin smiled at him.

"I doubt I could forget you, Rin." Sesshomaru assured, in a sort of stiff way as if it was awkward for him. Rin took his hand in hers and swung it, still smiling.

They left the painting for the hot chocolate. Still enjoying each others company. When they finished their hot chocolate, they went back to her home to watch a movie. It almost felt like a date, but without anyone admitting it. Sesshomaru did feel uncomfortable watching the movie in her room and she wasn't uncomfortable with him in her room. Rin had to clear the way for space. She moved the paintings from her bed and the TV wasn't blocked anymore. They lay on her bed.

"I always loved this movie." Rin sighed as the movie started. The clock beside her read 2.00 am and he knew for certain that a two hour movie would act as a lullaby for Rin. He was uncomfortable in the same bed with Rin, even if they were acting as friends. Why would they "act" like they were friends? It was an interesting question that made Sesshomaru's mind spin.

The movie was half over when Rin decided to fall asleep. Her hand was covering her eyes and she was facing him. The littlest amount of movement could wake her up and he thought it best to leave. The real problem was that her other arm was lying on his chest and it would be difficult to remove without waking her.

Carefully Sesshomaru took Rin's arm and brought it to her side. She stirred but did not open her eyes. When he got up, there was no sound coming from the sleeping Rin. He successfully avoided waking her up.

When he walked down the stairs, he noticed Mr. and Mrs. Pang still up and playing chess. He thought that they would have been asleep, but the surprised looks he was receiving and the nasty glare he took from Mrs. Pang, caused him to stop.

"We thought you'd stay until morning." Mr. Pang said, hinting the obvious. He was expecting that Sesshomaru and Rin was now an item, and when they went upstairs to watch a movie that it wasn't just a movie they would participate in.

"Would you tell Rin that the gallery owner's phone number is on the table?" He placed a thin card on the kitchen table, noting the nod from Mr. Pang. He left quickly, driving toward the hotel nearby. He didn't plan on coming back.

((1))

Sesshomaru was two years into his masters degree. He hadn't talked with his parents or Rin since his last visit. During that time he successfully avoided any confrontation with Rin. His friend, Miroku did have a few of her realism paintings on display, but Sesshomaru never got the chance to actually see them. He was just satisfied that he had helped her in some way.

It wasn't until that Saturday that he could get away from constant studying and an obsessed female stalker. Deciding that he could take the time away and it was free, Miroku assured him, Sesshomaru could manage a visit.

It was early when the gallery's doors opened and Sesshomaru strolled inside. Miroku came out from an employee's only room and greeted him with a grin.

"I thought I'd be seeing you sooner or later. Though from what I thought, you'd be here sooner." Miroku smiled at him, hinting the question he had asked since receiving his phone call. "So, what happened between you and this chick? She asked about you." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Miroku rolled his eyes and leaned closer, invading his personal space.

"I mean the fact that you were practically telling me you cared more for her than some dumb…" he waved his hand. "The fact that you personally suggested her to _me_ meant that you thought quite a lot about this person." He was being too blunt for Sesshomaru's liking and it was obvious what he wanted was information on Rin and his relationship.

"Are you suggesting I would have relations with _her_?" Sesshomaru stepped forward, imitating him with his height.

"Who would _she_ be?" Miroku avoided the name as well, a knowing smirk on his face.

"I was expecting to see a painting, not an interrogation." Even though his words were clipped and cool, it did nothing to wipe the smirk of Miroku's face.

"Come along, Sesshomaru. I'll take you to the painting." Miroku led him to a display. Staring back at him was a pair of golden eyes, silver hair, and a haughty expression that mimicked his perfectly. "I thought it was a true likeness." Miroku chuckled at Sesshomaru's surprised look, for it was the only expression that he allowed on his face.

"An unusual inspiration." was the voiced comment; Sesshomaru was far more than pleased with the portrait. It was time for the phone call.

"I heard she was staying at a nearby apartment if you wanted to check it out." He easily pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, scribbling the address in almost unintelligible handwriting. He grunted, making out what was supposed to be written down.

"I hope that she still lives there. She has been touring around the city looking for inspiration. She has quite the talent you know. Last time she called was a few days ago asking about Sango. She didn't say anything about moving." Miroku said. Watching as Sesshomaru quickly left the building, Miroku wondered if his friend had enough courage to face his greatest foe. A girl.

It took him nearly an hour to find the exact place where Rin lived. When Sesshomaru finally got to the door, he waited to ring the doorbell. It was surprising when Rin opened the door and faced him. Her long black hair was now cut to her shoulders. Her outfit was a white sweater and jeans. The simple look was uniquely Rin's.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" She stepped backwards to avoid him, making sure that her person space was still placed.

"I saw your painting in the gallery." The reply caused a blush to form on her cheeks, but Rin was still smiling at him.

"What did you think?" Rin was hesitant to ask the question, but Sesshomaru didn't resist stepping forward. She looked up, brown eyes sparkling while meeting his golden ones. Sesshomaru leaned forward, she stretched toward him. And they kissed. It was perfect.

A/N Okay, this was a bit long but I hope you enjoyed it.


	48. What Lurks in the Night 4

A/N I finally wrote this. Sometimes things just don't want to be written until you feel like it. Even though this is a few weeks late, I hope you don't mind. It is short though.

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

Title: What Lurks in the Night part 4

Words: 254

A/N Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. Special thanks to all of you that requested another chapter for this. Here it is. I hope Anniversary 2 will be out soon. I accidentally deleted it so I have to rewrite it. :(

Rin blinked open her eyes and yawned. The morning light had come through the white curtains and she was happy to stare outside and watch the snow covered roofs. She smiled, still resting in her bed and no bothering to get a closer look.

It took a moment for Rin to register the fact that the empty spot beside her was no longer warm. She frowned. Sesshomaru usual was there when she woke up. The sound of footsteps on the hardware floors stilled. She hadn't even noticed before.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru." Rin said after he opened the door. She smiled, her eyes scanning the starched white shirt, the suit pants and loose tie. He was a stunning sight, especially with the morning light hitting him so perfectly that he seemed to glow. His white hair was now painted gold. His pale features heightened by the sun and with his attire, he was absolutely gorgeous.

"You look like some unearthly being." She giggled, "Like a spirit." He raised an eyebrow at her, silently questioning her for an explanation. Humans were so odd, and amusing.

"Hn, I wanted to check on you before I left for work." He was about to leave when she peeled off the covers one at a time. When she was finally out and stuck her foot inside her slippers, the Christmas present he had bought her was clearly visible. It was a pair of silky pajamas. Perhaps he could wait for work and admire the view instead.

A/N Hopefully you'll like it.


	49. What Lurks in the Night 5

A/N Thanks to everyone that read the last chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

Title: What Lurks in the Night part 5

Words: 502

A/N I couldn't resist writing this one. I WILL write Anniversary part 2.

It was nearly three weeks after Christmas. During those three weeks Sesshomaru didn't have the time that he usually had. His business was in a rush to fulfill orders, exchange gifts, and helping all those people that needed to return their gifts. It was a tiring process when a million things could go wrong and there was nothing you could do to stop it. Of course this also brought his assistant, Jaken, in their apartment on more than one occasion.

Jaken was a short man with stubby legs and a face full of warts. With his glasses perched on his nose, his constant babbling, and the almost beak-like nose, he was the oddest person Rin had ever met. It didn't help that he was practically in love with his boss and constantly scolded her for even the silliest reasons.

This also brought out a fierce protectiveness that Rin couldn't remember Sesshomaru having. Jaken hardly posed as a threat but this protectiveness was brought out by stress. Considering the fact that their love life was now almost nonexistent during those three weeks, the only time they were actually close was when Jaken was there or in the morning at breakfast.

The time they spent with each other was the reason why Sesshomaru wasn't as stressed as he used to be. It was relaxing spending the time lying on the couch watching a movie. Or grabbing popcorn and lay in bed with each other. But without the precious time that he could unwind, he tended to be stiff and less talkative, not like he was much of a talker anyway.

It was a bright sunny morning when Rin woke to a sleeping Sesshomaru. It was rare for her to ever see him sleep, and if she didn't know any better, she would say that he never slept.

Rin leaned closer, hoping for a better glance at his peaceful face. He breathed soundlessly. His chest rose and fell with he breathe, and his sculpted chiseled chest was uncovered by the sliding blanket. His eyes were closed. His eyelashes long and full, framing his cheeks. His white hair was slightly mussed with sleep, spreading out on the pillows that if Rin turned she would lay on his hair.

Sesshomaru stirred as she leaned even closer. His nostrils flared as he took a sharp breathe. As soon as he did so, he relaxed and pulled her closer so that she was on top of him. His muscular arm trapped her so that she couldn't get away.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru." Rin whispered, watching as his eyes opened and stared into her face. An expression unfamiliar passed through his eyes.

"Good morning." Sesshomaru replied, nuzzling her neck and licking behind her ear.

"Do you want breakfast?" She asked, knowing quite well that he would need to shower and head to work.

"I have the day off." Rin practically rejoiced with his words. She smiled and leaned against him, content at the moment to just spend precious time with her husband.

"Sesshomaru-sama, there's an emergency!" A loud squawk shouted from in the living room. He opened the door and practically fainted at the sight they made. Both under-dressed and with her lying on top of him. Jaken sure got an eyeful that he soon wouldn't forget.

A/N Yeah, I know I'm in the mood to write What Lurks in the Night.


	50. Sympathy

A/N I can't seem to be able to write much recently, so I decided on a small chapter really quick. Thanks to everyone that bothers to read these small stories. It means a lot to me.

So there is no confusion, thoughts are indented, as they should be. Flashbacks are indented and not written in first person.

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

Title: Sympathy

Words: 1360

A/N I've actually written this before, but unfortunately my old laptop decided that it didn't want to live anymore. So I am rewriting it and changing it a lot.

_Sympathy._

_It was an awful word._

_I could never say she was awful, though what she did to me was awful._

_She tore my heart out, stepped on it, and let her soon-to-be mate poison it._

_Was there ever such a miserable creature as me?_

_I doubt so._

Kohaku sighed deeply, running his hand through his brown hair as he did so. He had waited for her to reach maturity, and for what. A broken heart. He knew he wasn't as beautiful as Sesshomaru, but why couldn't she see he was in love with her? Why didn't she return those feelings but instead went with the stoic youkai.

"_I love him, Kohaku, I'm sorry." Rin had said. Kohaku paced in front of her, his hand clenching and unclenching. He was more than angry, he was furious._

"_If you can't love me, I won't come back. Be happy with the beast." He heard a warning growl, a growl so ferocious it shook him with fear. He should have known Sesshomaru would be near. He was too stupid too realize Rin was never his, and now he was too distracted to notice Sesshomaru's youki._

Kohaku leaned back, his feet dangling above the cliff.

_It would be so easy to fall. If I just leap off I would end this suffering._

_I was dead before, a mindless killer doing Naraku's bidding. I can become the dead again. I promised Sango I would live if possible, but without Rin, how can life be worth living?_

His hands lowered to his side, ready to push himself off and end his misery. If he truly thought about it, he would have noticed life wasn't as bad as he thought. If one human girl denied them, another would not.

Or perhaps a lonely bat hanyou.

Kohaku's body tensed. Ready to give up his seemingly pointless life. He inhaled deeply and exhaled from his nose. Trying to calm his beating heart, trying to be courageous enough to fall over the edge.

For a moment he let the soothing sounds of nature surround him. It was the reason why he left the village after the defeat of Naraku, and to redeem his soul. It would be hard to put it all aside and end his life. Was he brave enough?

He could hear the trickling water below. Smell the fresh water and the disgusting smell of rotten fish. He could hear the soft insects meeting their doom by the hopping frogs. They buzzed around him, daring him to be stupid and rash by ending his life.

_Do I want to do this?_ He asked himself. Looking down where his fate lies. He braced himself, he used the strength in his arms to push himself over the edge. And fell.

He closed his eyes, knowing the hard hit was coming.

It didn't.

"Do not worry, my dear, I won't let you go." A calm and serene voice spoke from above him. He felt two arms around his waist, holding him up. For a long moment, he let himself dream he was now in heaven. Only an angel was willing to save him.

"Aren't you going to look up?" She asked, and soon he realized he was not in heaven, for he could feel the wind running through his hair. He could even feel the heavy weight of his weapon at his side, dangling with him.

It took him a moment to look upward. His mouth dropped in surprise and his eyes widened.

She was stunning. Her skin was dark, though he suspected it was from her youkai heritage. Her lips were bright pink, looking delectable. She had white hair like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's. But her eyes, her eyes were the deepest violet he had never seen. He would have fallen off the cliff and faced his doom, but he feared he was placed in an entirely different world.

"My, aren't you staring. Continue, I don't mind." She spoke after noticing the embarrassed blush. She smiled and he caught himself looking at two delicate fangs. His mouth once again dropped open as he realized what he was saved by.

"Let go of me!" He yelled, trying to push away from her. She raised an eyebrow and smiled mockingly before looking down.

"If you truly wish to die, I wouldn't mind in the least." He was quiet, even though he knew he was being foolish, hearing it from someone else seemed to make it even more foolish.

"Honestly, I don't know what father saw in you pathetic humans. You wish to end your life and then you pretend to savor it. You are truly a complex creature." She looked down at him from her nose. It was this movement that caused him to realize where his head was resting. Turning crimson, he looked away. They weren't pillows from heaven as he originally thought.

"Now, now, nothing to be embarrassed about. It was me who saved and who put you in this situation." She used one hand to pet the top of his head, smirking as he learned closer.

"Should I put you back on the ground?" Kohaku nodded. She batted her wings, bringing them higher into the sky. He breathed deeply, relishing the feel of the wind against his scalp and the fresh air filling his lungs. For a long moment, she flew. He trusted her enough to know she wasn't going to kill him, though she might suck his blood. He had a hidden weapon up his sleeve if she even tried. Funny wasn't it, one moment he was willing to commit suicide, the next he was thinking of killing anything that might try and harm him.

"We are here." She sudden announced as she lowered their bodies to the ground. He felt…sand beneath his feet, his toes wiggled irresistible. He had never felt sand between his toes, or anything really. He was a youkai slayer, he usually had his boots on all the time. He almost felt…naked.

"You may rest inside the cabin up the hill. It's empty and no one will bother you there." She said.

"Thank you." He called as she walked away, and for a moment he believed life could move on. Without Rin.

(1)

"Sesshomaru." Rin said softly from her position in the futon. She breathed a sigh of relief as she heard his heavy boots coming toward her. The screen door slid open and Sesshomaru stepped inside. He closed the door behind.

"What did you want." He lay beside her, his low ponytail brushing her side as he pulled the covers tightly around her, tucking her in.

"Do you think Kohaku will be fine?" Rin asked, running a finger around his birthmark on his forehead. The moon seemed to be glowing in the night, along with the golden eyes.

"He'll be fine." He replied, his hand covering her own when he leaned forward to press a light kiss on her forehead.

"I still can't help but feel sympathy for him." She sighed softly, letting his lips meet hers.

"Now isn't the time to feel sorry for Kohaku, now is the time to pay attention to your wedding night and husband." He spat out the word husband, the human term for mate. She blushed and nodded.

Perhaps sympathy wasn't such an awful word. For months later, Shiori was expecting her first child within the safety of the western territory. Along with her husband Kohaku, who stood by her side as she gave birth to twins. A boy and a girl.

"Goodnight, Rin." He whispered to his sleeping bide, almost smiling at her peaceful and content expression. She stirred and smiled at him sleepily.

"Goodnight, Sesshomaru. I love you."

He couldn't return her words yet, but he felt their true meaning.

A/N Hopefully you enjoyed this. I wasn't expecting to do so much Kohaku in this, I hope it doesn't bother anyone.


	51. Anniversary part 2 Second Chances

A/N Sorry about the last chapter. I just wanted to do something a little different and it probably scared some of you. I'm never going to write something other than SessRin on this story, so that won't happen again.

Flashbacks are _indented. _Thoughts are _indented._

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Title: Anniversary part 2-Second Chances

Words: 2019

Warning: This might be inappropriate for some people. So just be careful and if you feel uncomfortable, just close it. I won't mind.

A/N Thanks to everyone that actually did read the last chapter. Sorry for confusing some of you, it won't happen again. By the way, I'm finally writing Anniversary part 2. I also rewrote and edited Anniversary after writing this. I saw many mistakes so I thought that you might want to read that before reading this.

Big thanks to **Tarrah36** who kept telling me to update this. Otherwise I might have forgotten.

Rin smiled inwardly as she scanned the restaurant for her ex-husband. The business card was still in her hand. House address, phone number, name, and occupation stared at her as she read. It was the same house that they had when they lived with each other. The same phone number she use to call ever time she picked up hot chocolate or Starbucks Coffee. Sesshomaru always preferred hot chocolate to anything. Even though it did mess up his digestive system.

Glancing at the bill, she scowled. He never did pay for anything useless he had to. For someone who had enough money to waste, he never paid anything unnecessarily. He wouldn't even pay for a stick of gum if he weren't the one chewing it. Of course, he did pay the dry cleaning bill whenever she had picked up his suit.

He was such a cheapskate.

Sighing softly, and not wasting any more time than necessary, she left with the door swinging behind her. With her briefcase and purse in hand, and the business card tucked safely in her pocket. She hurried toward her car.

Ice was frozen over the windshield. She hated scraping the ice off and some of it was hard to reach. Holding the ice scraper in her hand, she was just about to start when-

"May I help you?" A calming baritone tone spoke from behind her. A gloved hand reached out and took the ice scraper away. Rin looked upwards, knowing that the presence she felt could only mean one thing.

Sesshomaru had sneaked up behind her. Inwardly, she would have been scowling at him. Instead she smiled hesitatingly and quickly went into the passengers seat. She watched as he scraped the ice away, the wind blowing through his hair as he did so. He was handsome she had to admit. But even if he was good looking, that didn't make up for his jerkiness.

Sesshomaru always had a knack of sneaking up on people. He was as quiet as a mouse and as stealthy as a thief. Sometimes it could be unbearably annoying…and other times it could be embarrassing.

(1)

_It was an unusually quiet day. Sesshomaru was gone on a business trip and instead of taking her as his assistant. He decided that he would take Jaken, the forty-something year old. Of course she couldn't really complain about not going to Japan. As an American born and raised, Rin didn't care about Japan as much as you'd think._

_Sesshomaru had been raised there and enjoyed his occasional visits. He was generally excited to be leaving the house. It was probably the need to feel independent once again and after sharing his house with Rin for nearly six months, he needed it. If there was one thing that Sesshomaru couldn't live without, it was his independence. So it had to be nice to be left alone._

_Rin pulled off her pajama bottoms. An addition from being excused from the trip to Japan, Sesshomaru allowed her to take a full day off. It was nice of him she had to admit. But sometimes she wondered if he was trying to butter her up so that his parents wouldn't find out about the true circumstances of their marriage, so that she could keep his precious secret._

_She slipped off the tank top and unclipped her bra. She pushed off her underwear and hurried toward her dresser for some new clothes. Getting the casual clothing, jeans and a T-shirt, she went into the bathroom._

_The warm water felt so good against her back. Having spent most of her waking hours either running errands for Sesshomaru or sitting on her desk typing documents, the relaxing shower was pure bliss._

_Sesshomaru always took his time washing his hair. And no wonder, his hair was so long it became almost ridiculous. Of course he said he__** had **__to take an hour in the shower for his hair to be conditioned and shampooed. Usually there was a fight for the first shower each morning. And whoever won got to take the longest shower. Sesshomaru was always faster than her._

_Finally done, she turned off the shower and stepped out. A towel hung beside the shower for her to use. She pulled it out and wrapped it around her head. With a deep intake of breath, she could smell the masculine scent that was Sesshomaru._

_She inhaled._

_Then exhaled._

_Inhaled._

_Exhaled._

_Rin smiled very, very softly. She had never been close to him before to really get a whiff of his scent. The only time she could smell him was when he 'proposed'. This was completely different. She was at luxury to sniff and smell as much as she wanted to. Sesshomaru wouldn't find out and probably wouldn't confront her if he did. She breathed again, smiling._

_She waited a few minutes to unwrap her hair and dry her self off. Before she could begin dressing. She heard the faintest of noises. _

_It sounded like someone was heading upstairs. _

_She wondered if it could be Sesshomaru. He was expected to return that night but from what she could tell it was in the middle of the afternoon._

_She heard footsteps getting closer. And then, the unlocked door opened._

_Sesshomaru hurried inside, closing the door behind him. He turned and froze._

_For a long moment they stared at each other. Until she realized she was butt naked._

"_Get out! Get out!" Rin screamed. A blush covering her face as his eyes widened and traveled downward. He didn't stop until he covered her whole body with his eyes._

"_I told you to get out!" She pushed him out._

"_Tomorrow I'm getting a lock." Rin murmured to herself._

_For the rest of that day and a few after, Sesshomaru wouldn't look directly into her eyes. She let him shower first after that._

(1)

Sesshomaru opened the door and climbed in. He held his hand out, impatient for the keys. She handed the keys to him.

"So, why are you here?" Rin asked as she folded her hands in her lap, nervously playing with her thumbs.

"You are interesting." He glanced at her from the corners of his eyes. He continued, "I haven't seen you recently." So this was just an attempt to get rid of his curiosity?

"You're just curious about me." Rin glanced at him. Knowing that the statement couldn't be denied and that Sesshomaru wouldn't admit the truth. He kept his eyes on the road.

"Interesting doesn't mean I like you." Sesshomaru's voice was cold, but she simply brushed it off and rolled her eyes.

_You're such a jerk._

"Why did you give me your business card if you didn't like me?" She asked. Ignoring the smug expression he wore, Rin turned to him as they stopped at a red light.

"You were just as interested in me as I was in you." The simple words and how he was acting got on her nerves.

"Hey! I don't think you get it. I was just curious why you would decide to try and contact me. You are plain ridiculous if you think **I'm **interested in you. It was merely curiosity." Rin turned away to face the window, frost making her unable to see outside.

"Curiosity or not. You're still interested in me." They suddenly stopped in front of his house. Though she thought that he was driving her to her house, she couldn't help but be a little relieved not to spend the entire evening alone.

Opening the door, Sesshomaru swiftly came to her side and surprisingly pulled her close to shield her from the snow. Rin stiffened but continued as they were until they reached the house. She could smell him really well now.

Their footsteps echoed as they walked inside. It looked the same as it did three years ago. She put her briefcase and purse down, scanning the area. The curtains were drawn closed, blocking out the dreary day. The living room looked practically the same. The couch was the same cream. The walls were painted white and the television was on. In front of it, sitting on the couch, was Toga.

"Oh, nice to see you Rin." He smiled at her, and then turned back to the TV. He didn't even bother asking why Sesshomaru's ex-wife was there.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked coolly. He removed his coat and hung it over the couch.

"Kimi decided that she wanted a break. She went to visit some relative. I came here hoping that you'd have some food." Toga shrugged and turned his attention to Rin, who was now standing awkwardly in front of them.

"Will you make me some ramen? I'm hungry and she didn't make anything for me to eat before she left." She nodded and went into the kitchen.

"You can't even make a simple cup of ramen? Pathetic." Rin rolled her eyes. Even though Toga could manage a business, he was spoiled and hated to do anything that could be done for him. Like making food for himself. She didn't hear Toga's response.

While cooking the ramen for Toga, she checked the messages on her cell-phone. Shippou had called to tell her that he wasn't going to be there for dinner. That meant she could stay as long as she wanted to. Kagome had called to tell her that Inuyasha was going out of town and that she wanted some company to pass the time. She had just had her baby and Inuyasha didn't want her to be alone.

Kagome was unexpected gift during the three years that Sesshomaru and her were married. Of course Kagome didn't know the true circumstances of their marriage. But she was good at cheering her up and great at talking about Sesshomaru and some past details she hadn't known.

She was also three years older than Rin and knew Sesshomaru and Inuyasha when they hadn't even taken over Toga's business. Of course Kagome had a lot to say about past relationships that Sesshomaru had. Gossip was always important in ones life, even if you didn't know it.

Being pulled out of her thoughts by the bubbling water, she hurried and finished making the ramen. She gave it to Toga and sat down.

"Thank you." He said before slurping it down.

When Toga fell asleep, Sesshomaru drove Rin back to her home. By then the snow stopped and the temperature had lowered.

"I didn't expect father to be there." Sesshomaru suddenly said after a few minutes of silence. She adjusted her seat belt to look at him.

"I didn't mind. It was nice seeing him after so long." was the reply. They were silent the rest of the drive. Pulling into a parking place, he walked her inside.

"I'll return your car tomorrow." Sesshomaru turned and left. The fact that she would see him again brought a small smile to her face. Perhaps Sesshomaru wanted a second chance. Hadn't she always said that everyone deserved a second chance? Including them.

It was their anniversary after all. Anything could happen.

A/N I hope you liked it. Sorry I haven't been updating much. I want to write more original stuff but hopefully I'll keep updating on FF. This seems kind of hurried and rushed. I'll probably do a short chapter to complete this. It still feels like it needs more.


	52. Is It Official?

A/N this was inspired by me complaining about certain things, strange huh?

Title: Is It Official?

Words: 2209

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

A/N I seriously was debating with myself whether I should write this or not. It was completely unexpected and unusual so I hope that some of you will like this.

Everyone has faults.

Everyone finds faults that other people have.

But not everyone accepts these faults.

Rin stood at the Jewelry shop entrance, the bell ringing as people went and left. If she ventured forward there was a possible chance of meeting either Izayoi or Inukimi, and both meetings were sure to be awkward for her.

She took a deep breath and looked over her shoulder before walking inside. The bell rang over her head, Kagome looked over her shoulder at the new costumer. Seeing Rin instead, she smiled a greeting and went back to a confused man presumably shopping for his wife. Sango appeared from the back, a box for a necklace in her hand.

Rin sighed, knowing for the time being she was save.

"Hey, Rin. Where were you yesterday? We missed you at the baby shower last night." Kagome said, having finished her task and hurrying toward her friend. Kagome always had the bright smile on her face when they were in school. It hadn't changed much since getting married to Inuyasha after senior year. Now they were expecting a child.

"I stopped by and handed Sango my gift but I had something to do." _with __Sesshomaru__. _Rin mentally added. Kagome nodded sympathetically.

"Yeah, Sesshomaru had to work too. You'd think he could have gotten the day off to go to a baby shower." She shook her head sadly, completely oblivious to the blush on her friend's face. The baby shower was probably the weirdest baby shower Rin knew of. Guys were invited so it wasn't exactly like the usual friends sitting around playing baby games. Eventually most of the guys invited ended up playing football in Toga's backyard.

"I actually had to go to college." The lie slipped from her tongue so easily she couldn't help it. Truthfully both Sesshomaru and her were there. They just weren't down stairs celebrating with everyone else. Instead they were upstairs in Sesshomaru's bedroom celebrating alone.

"Hmm umm, I thought that either you were working, or you were at college. I wish you could have been there though. Izayoi was so happy for Inuyasha I thought that she'd start crying. Toga was just as happy, though less emotional. Even Inukimi offered her congratulations." Remorse and guilt built up. Inwardly she scolded herself for succumbing to Sesshomaru and his soft skin, golden eyes, and undeniable sexiness.

"I'll come over tonight and look at the pictures with you." Rin offered, which hopefully would ease her guilt and maybe get the opportunity to tell Kagome she slept with her brother in-law. She just hoped that Kagome wouldn't invite Inuyasha or Inukimi. Rin probably smelled like Sesshomaru and having them ask questions would be embarrassing, not to mention how she would explain the situation.

"Sure, come by the apartment near seven." Kagome turned back to help more customers. Sango appeared by her side.

"You did it with him, didn't you?" Sango asked but from Rin's wide eyes she took it as a yes. Crimson rose to her cheeks in anger and she clenched her fists at her side. She took hold of Rin's shoulder and gave it a harmless shake.

"Are you crazy. You know he's a player and you willingly fell into his trap. Do you know what this could do to you? You've been pinning for him since you were in middle school and he in high school. I thought since you are an adult now that you'd realize he wasn't good enough for you." Sango sighed and pressed a hand to her forehead, warding off a headache that suddenly appeared.

"How did you know?" Rin couldn't help but ask. As far as she knew no one saw them in the bedroom. The only person that would have known was Sesshomaru and he wouldn't have told.

"It's written all over your face. You've got a blush that could rival Inuyasha's tie he insists on wearing." She muttered the last part. Considering the fact that whenever Inuyasha needed to wear a tie, he picked the red clip-on tie from all the other ties his parents bought him. Rin could understand the frustration. The tie was considered the worst thing to happen since the red hammer pants and even those were still in his closet. No matter how many times Kagome said to throw it out, he insisted that it was important.

"I didn't know what was happening until..." Rin shook her head, and though Sango was angry with her for sleeping with Sesshomaru. She couldn't help be happy. She slept with the one person she could ever love, and if she was used to give him pleasure. It was worth the experience.

"He was so sweet though." She whispered softly while her friend shook her head disapprovingly.

"He's a dog, Rin. He's unfeeling and completely unemotional. He's slept with probably more than a hundred women." Though Sango was exaggerating, Rin knew little of Sesshomaru's college life. She knew though that he had plenty of relationships over the years.

"The only person that would have slept with a hundred women is your Miroku." A blush crept to Sango's face at the mention of Miroku. Sesshomaru wasn't very affectionate and it seemed impossible that he would choose to be in such a vulnerable state with someone who could harm him. It was the only time when there was a chance of him being harmed.

Rin was known to be sweet tempered and somewhat naïve. But she was smart and able to tell that Sesshomaru trusted her enough to sleep with her. It wasn't like she wanted to seek her revenge on him and slice his throat in the night just because he was using her. Most likely she would just forgive him and forget what happened and move on.

"Everyone has their faults and Miroku just happens to be a player. It's not my fault and he has changed since proposing." Sango countered.

"Um hmm, Sesshomaru has faults as well. Just like everyone else. Including me. You can't judge someone just because they did something wrong. When you realize it, you've done things much worse." Rin sighed softly. Knowing that though many people didn't know she was not pure, as some thought. Her faults were her own and she had plenty of them like everyone else. She was human after all and being human meant that we have faults. People expect perfection from other people, but perfection was impossible to obtain. Most people would try to deny their faults, but Rin would much rather face them head on.

Kagome suddenly appeared at their sides, hearing the last part of the conversation. Her brow furrowed as she thought over Sango's words. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Rin is right, Sango. Inuyasha has plenty of faults but I've accepted them. He's stubborn, stupid, and sometimes he is such a jerk I don't know why I bother with him. But without those traits would he be Inuyasha? No. I love him for all the faults that he has. Just accept that Sesshomaru likes Rin and Rin feels the same." Kagome shrugged and turned to Rin, "What did Sesshomaru do, anyway?"

"He slept with Rin." Sango answered. Kagome's eyes went as wide as saucers and a huge smile spread.

"Wow, I didn't know you had it in you. Sesshomaru I hope appreciates what he got." Kagome winked while Rin turned crimson.

"She wouldn't know, Sesshomaru didn't say anything." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"If you haven't noticed, Sesshomaru isn't much of a talker. It depends what happened afterwards." They both looked toward Rin.

"I'm not going into details about what exactly happened between me and Sesshomaru. So don't expect juicy details." She took a large breath and began.

* * *

_It was nearly dawn when they sneaked downstairs. As they passed the halls they could hear the soft grunts and moans within the master bedroom. __Sesshomaru__ frowned but Rin's eyes grew wide with wonder. She knew that __daiyoukai__ didn't sleep much but the sounds coming from the bedroom seemed __animalistic__. __Sesshomaru__ pulled her hand as he led her toward the living room._

"_Why am I sneaking out?" __Rin__ remembered asking. __Sesshomaru__glanced at from the corner of his eye. He ga__ve__ a soft 'hn' then continued walking._

"_My family tomorrow will want an explanation why your scent is everywhere." was the soft answer. Unlike most men Sesshomaru's voice was unusually quiet when speaking to __Rin__. Whenever another man was near Sesshomaru's voice was deep and almost threatening. But whenever they were alone, his voice was soft and completely enchanting. If there was one thing that __Sesshomaru__ was, he was handsome and sweet. To __Rin__, he was the perfect boyfriend in the making._

"_Oh, I see." Her feelings were a little hurt that he didn't want her to speak with his parents and hear what they had to say about the possible relationship, if there was a relationship for that matter. But she ignored the feeling and instead watched Sesshomaru's face._

"_My father will most likely be overwhelmed." She understood. Toga could act different depending on his mood. Considering what they heard on their way downstairs, she was sure that Toga would be in a good mood that morning. Nevertheless, it was wise not to take chances in this case._

"_Oh, okay." __Rin__ said softly. __Sesshomaru__ walked her across the street to her home. Ever since she was eight, __Sesshomaru__and her were neighbors. Though now she lived in her college dorm, sometimes she would stay at her adopti__ve__ parent's house._

"_Uh, thanks for walking me home." __Sesshomaru__ nodded as they reached her door. She went inside and closed the door before hurrying toward the window and watched him lea__ve__. He still stood at her door, scanning the house as if remembering something very important. He suddenly twirled around and left. Hiding behind the curtain, she smiled as she watched his back until he reached his home and went inside._

* * *

"It sounds like it's official. Rin has her first boyfriend." Kagome squealed while Sango got all dreamy eyed.

"I can't believe he did that. That's so sweet." Sango sighed softly then continued. "I wish Miroku would act like that."

"The first time I slept with Inuyasha, he carried me all the way home." Kagome said, a proud smile on her face as she talked about her husband.

"Yeah, though both Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku all of their faults. They're still good guys deep down. Beneath Inuyasha's gruffness he's still a big softy underneath. Beneath Sesshomaru's cold eyes lies a guy that's completely devoted and understanding. Though Miroku has wandering hands, he's still the faithful, sensitive guy we all know." Rin commented. Both Kagome and Sango nodded in agreement. Their husbands had great qualities, and Sesshomaru did too. They just had to look for it.

The wind blew as the shop's doors swung open. Sesshomaru and Inukimi emerged. Both were covered in snow, their silver hair doing an excellent job at hiding the snowflakes. Sesshomaru looked straight at Rin, his eyes softening almost unnoticeably.

Inukimi was expected to arrive since she was the owner of the store. But Sesshomaru rarely entered his mother's territory, so this was a complete surprise. Kagome and Sango hurried toward Sesshomaru's mother, allowing Sesshomaru to approach. Rin was sure that Kagome and Sango were spying from behind the cash register.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said softly. His usually cold exterior abandoned for the moment, though Rin was sure it would soon resurface.

"Sesshomaru." She responded. For a brief moment, surprise overcame the instinct to push him away. He leaned closer and draped his arm around her shoulders. Though she felt like she was being pushed down from the weight, the sense of belonging felt entirely right. She heard soft gasps then a series of "awws" coming from her friends.

Everyone had faults. Some waited too long to know who they truly belonged with. Some never got to change it. Sesshomaru and Rin were lucky. Though they knew each other since they were children, they both loved each other even before they knew it.

A/N I don't really like this. It's too predictable and romantic.


	53. The True Way to Wake Up

A/N Thanks to everyone that read the last chapter.

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Words: 438

Title: The True Way to Wake Up

A/N I hope you enjoy reading it.

Rin's steady breathing pattern was entrancing. With each life of her chest as her lungs expanded, Sesshomaru's dog drool dripped on the futon. His fingers twitched, not daring to touch her while she was sleeping.

The white neckline drooped down as she inhaled, threatening to reveal even more cleavage. It wasn't like anyone was going to see her in the privacy of Sesshomaru's chambers. They wouldn't dare come close to his chambers if it meant that Alpha and bitch were peacefully sleeping. Or when they decided to use their time more productively.

Rin unconsciously parted her seemingly impossible long legs. Creamy skin with bite marks all along her thighs revealed themselves when Sesshomaru hiked her skirt up. If he went higher, there was nothing stopping him from completing his husbandry duties.

Smirking evilly, Sesshomaru slipped his hand underneath her stomach, using the pads of his thumbs to circle Rin's skin. She shivered even in her dreams, somehow conscious what he was doing.

"Sesshomaru, I thought I told you to keep your hands to yourself when I'm sleeping." Rin opened one eye and faced him, pouting when he stopped. It wasn't Sesshomaru's fault she was so irresistible, the ruby red lips, and silky soft skin. Her smell was intoxicating. The 'shampoo' bottle his brother's miko had made was a wedding gift, and so far Sesshomaru was enjoying it more than Rin.

"You smell delicious." A tremor ran throughout her body as Sesshomaru said this. Her cycle was just starting and the smell of blood was invigorating to his senses, making his heartbeat irregular.

"Sesshomaru." Rin said his name under her breath, the tips of his claws scratching her scalp, much like he did when they bathed with each other. When he was done, Sesshomaru moved to take his place above her, not breaking eyes contact.

"Not like that." He raised an eyebrow but complied with her wish by flipping her over. She sighed dreamily. "I love you Sesshomaru."

He didn't reply verbally, but instead kissed the back of her neck and continued where they left off.

A/N The closest thing I'll get to a lemon. I'm surprised I wrote this. It was fun.


	54. Wedding Night

A/N Finally I can write something. I'll update soon with something new.

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Words: 728

Title: Wedding Night

A/N Sorry for the short chapter, I'm writing something longer but for right now I'll finish this up and write that later.

The trees swayed and the leaves rustled as the lone wolf howled. The moon shone from overhead, the only light to guide the weary travelers. Stars twinkled and winked as night began.

Sesshomaru was now officially married to Rin and it was their wedding night. It was on this day that would change their lives forever. But there was only one thing left to do. There was only one problem, Sesshomaru was nervous.

"You're going to be fine, Sesshomaru. Just remember, being married is way different than just having a relationship. Just work things out and I'm sure you'll do fine. It isn't like she has any experience either." Inuyasha said before Sesshomaru and Rin left for the western territories. Inuyasha's words rang in his ears as they left.

When night fell, Sesshomaru didn't stop but continued walking in front of his pack. Rin of course didn't complain about the journey, but she did wish to stop and become, in every sense of the word, his wife. He procrastinated, hoping to hold off showing his inexperience as long as possible.

"Sesshomaru, can we stop?" Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder and saw Rin's weary face set in a frown. Nodding ever so slightly, he watched as Rin hopped off Ah Un and begin to collect the sticks for the fire.

He didn't move, unsure what he should do. Part of him wanted to help set up the campfire and wait for her to fall asleep. However, another part of him wanted to take action and be the male he was. But he didn't want to hurt her or anything. But what if he became too eager for her? Or worse, what if she became disgusted with him?

Though all of his doubts were ill founded, Rin seemed to understand that he needed some time to think about things. So she set off for a hot spring alone, already knowing that there was one nearby with the help of Ah Un's nose. Sesshomaru watched her leave, stunned that she hadn't spoken to him yet.

Giving a soft humph, he hurried toward the hot spring where his bride awaited.

()()()()

When dawn broke loose and painted the skies a whole arrange of colors, Rin was reminiscing over earlier events. A bright smile was on her face as she cradled Sesshomaru's head in her lap. She kissed the crescent moon on his forehead.

His eyes blinked open and a lazy, almost unnoticeable smile appeared on his lips.

"I suppose my plan really did work, huh?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why would you need a plan?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"Inuyasha said that you were nervous. If I acted like I didn't care what happens, I thought it would give you some extra encouragement." Rin shrugged and kissed his eyelids. His eyes widened for the briefest moment before he nodded.

If she hadn't left for the hot spring, he wouldn't have followed her and instead would have acted like a coward.

"I suppose I can forgive you for that." He murmured softly. But Rin heard this and a dazzling smile appeared.

"You don't really have much of a choice." Sesshomaru looked away while Rin laid his head on the grass and snuggled beside him, her head resting against his chest.

Together, they fell asleep beside the hot spring. Both of their companions, Jaken and Ah Un, were waiting impatiently at the camp.

A/N Not my best and I used a slightly different style than I usually do. I suppose this was just a quick thing to write and almost completely random. I wrote it in under ten minutes, so it isn't as good. Thanks for those of you that read it. I appreciate it. I noticed I didn't mention if Jaken was with them or not, so I had to add the last sentence to clarify where Ah Un and Jaken were.


	55. Asking Too Much

A/N Yeah, here I am finally. This just popped up in my mind and I couldn't resist.

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Asking Too Much

Sesshomaru never thought he asked too much from Rin. Sure he never asked for an actual favor, but this was the first time he really doubted whether he was making a mistake or if this was how it really was meant to be. Time had passed very slowly; Rin was nearing the age of fifteen and became a master at the art of house making. She knew everything about giving birth; she knew which herbs to use for burns, cuts, and even bruises. She could play the flute, something that Sesshomaru treasured. Rin was learning how to sword fight, but there was one thing that she could never understand. And it was Sesshomaru's choice.

It was late spring when they found out. Sesshomaru was expecting to mate with a daiyoukai from a tribe of Inuyoukai in the north. The shock wore off almost instantly, but Rin was confused. Why would he mate with someone? The question was never asked out loud, but it caused many a fitful sleep.

It was the start of something very unexpected. Because no one, not even Rin expected what would happen next. And then the most astonishing thing happened.

It was mid morning and Sesshomaru was on his way to Edo to pay his last visit. Saying goodbye was never a pleasant thing, but it was worse when you see the dark eyes of a girl who just realized that Prince Charming was marrying someone else.

Sesshomaru stepped from the forest, his pace much slower than his usual quick steps. For the first time Sesshomaru wasn't happy that he was visiting Rin. It was a since of honor that made him go there, Rin was the first to be saved from Tenseiga and the first one that he felt any sort of feelings beyond disgust, hatred, and on rare occasions, respect. But she was entirely different. It was much more than respect, it was more than compassion, but Sesshomaru didn't know the correct word to use to describe their relationship. Well…he did know, but he didn't want to admit it, especially now.

"Rin." His deep voice rumbled as he spotted the kimono he gave her right before Inuyasha's miko returned. She turned, her dark hair swaying as she stared at him through dark eyes, her eyelashes fluttered as she blinked away the sun's glare. A smile, so small but yet so precious appeared almost instantly once seeing him. A swell of pride caused his chest to puff out, though unnoticeable with the armor he wore.

"Sesshomaru-sama, so you've returned." Had he heard those words before coming from her lips? He stepped forward, looming over her. She smiled slightly, though there was a hint of a frown on her brow. It was much better than tears or even a glare. He had gotten enough of that from Kagome in the last few weeks, the glares not the tears.

"I came to say goodbye." Rin raised an eyebrow, her face a mask that was almost unreadable. But Sesshomaru was an expert at reading her. She smiled sadly but nodded her head. She understood, but that didn't mean it wasn't painful. She sighed deeply, tears glistening on those, long, dark, eyelashes, which seemed to draw his gaze directly into the depth of her chocolate orbs.

"I see." She turned and stared out off in the distance, the same smile on her face as before. For a moment Sesshomaru was entirely perplexed. The breeze swept through them, her hair becoming wild as it blew around her. Her eyes blinked as her hair swept forward into her face, she brushed a strand from her brown eyes before glancing at him. Amused at how uninterested and how unmovable he was.

Though he said he was saying goodbye, no words escaped his mouth, which was set in a grim line.

"Sesshomaru needs to smile if he is going to leave without me." Rin said, her eyes closing and opening as she concentrated on his face. She would not cry. Sesshomaru's eyes skimmed over her briefly, his face softened slightly. His cold eyes were as warm as the sun on such a day, cool but warm against her skin. He straightened his spine, his eyes narrowing and he looked directly at her.

"Goodbye." The words caused a watery smile, her face changing into a slight gloominess to a sad and thoughtful expression.

"Goodbye Sesshomaru. I wish you happiness." Rin replied, ignoring the nagging voice in the back of her mind to say more. But how could she? She was this little human and had been in love with her lord ever since he waved his blessed sword over her body. The first time she had truly awakened since her family was slaughtered. The first time she had seen someone so beautiful yet so untouchable. The golden eyes wide with surprise, his mouth open but no sound came out. It was what she remembered; it was what she would keep in her heart until the day she took her last breath.

Sesshomaru turned and crept back into the forest, but he heard the soft sigh escape her pink lushes lips. For a moment Sesshomaru kept himself from giving in. He didn't want to leave her. He didn't want to imagine a human boy claiming her as his. He wanted to see her smile. He wanted to see her smile at him! And only him! He would not forget her and in return she would not forget him. But was he asking too much from her? Was it fair that he kept her waiting only to take it all back because he needed a full-blooded heir?

Sesshomaru turned. She was waiting, her eyes unaware that he too was waiting. For her.

"Rin!" He called and instantly he heard a shout of joy and running feet hurrying toward him. She came through the large trees, her eyes wide but oh, so happy. She kept running toward him before she hit his chest. She didn't care that the armor cut her chin as she laid her head above his beating heart. Her arms circled around him, clinging.

"I thought you wouldn't say anything." Rin whispered, her smile wide, as it ought to be. Her tears were tears of happiness and the drops slipped from her eyelids before racing down her cheeks and dropping from her chin. Sesshomaru was silently, completely aware of two pairs of eyes watching.

"I told you Inuyasha that he would make the right choice!" Kagome cried, barely containing her joy at seeing them together.

"Keh, I don't think so. He was obviously going to leave her." Inuyasha replied.

"But he didn't!" Kagome countered, thoroughly pleased with how things turned out.

Sesshomaru ignored their voices, his lips pressed against Rin's and his hands were on her shoulder blades. Her eyes fluttered closed and Sesshomaru right behind her. This was perfect. All he had to do was tell that youkai that he wasn't going to marry her. That he was looking forward to.

A/N Yeah, (scratches head) wasn't expecting that. If there are any typos/errors, please tell me so.


	56. In the Dark

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Words: 743

Title: In The Dark

Warning Rin is between 13-16 so just pick an age that's your preference.

Romance

A/N I hope you'll enjoy it. I've been trying hard to update some but not as much. My writings have been getting in the way of some important things in my life. Sorry about the short chapter.

It was dark in the abandoned building. The only sounds were the soft pitter-patter of tiny rat feet scurrying throughout the room and the snores from Jaken. The soft drip-drip of rain became just a gentle hum. The storm was now quiet but Rin was still awake. Storms were always hard for her to ignore, unless of course you had a fluffy mokomoko wrapped around your waist and the gentle purring from Sesshomaru. It always made her feel special.

Rin yawned and glanced over her watchful husband. He regarded her with an odd expression. A light smile appeared while he stared at her face. She blushed profusely and ignored how her heart sped up. He smiled slightly, his white fangs glittering in the dark.

"Sesshomaru, I wish you wouldn't stare at me so." Rin said quietly, ignoring the cocked eyebrow and the knowing look in his eyes. His eyes changed into a darker shade, his stare growing intense as he scanned her body. The pervert look in his eyes and the way they traveled downward from her face brought out a crimson color to her cheeks. Her thoughts changed courses and were probably on the same path as his.

"This One enjoys making Rin blush." was the soft reply. His deep voice sent shivers down her spine and she couldn't resist giving him a thorough look. What did Kagome call it? Undressing him with her eyes?

"I'm sure we can leave Jaken here." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, his eyes glancing toward his vassal before looking back at her hopeful face. He nodded slowly. Rin stood and hurried toward him, touching his shoulder before standing on her tiptoes to give him a peck on the cheek. Her face warmed.

"If we hurry, we'll have more time." She whispered quietly before being scooped into Sesshomaru's arms. She sighed softly, leaning her head against his broad chest and feeling the slight vibrations from his growls/purrs. His strong arms tightened around her as he lowered them on the hard ground, his silky tresses mingling with her black hair. She sighed contentedly, feeling secure and safe. Protected.

* * *

Sesshomaru's chest rose and dropped in rhythm with his breathing. His eyes were opening and closing, his pupil a turquoise and the normally whites of his eyes were now red. His arm, which was thrown over her waist, was in an iron grip. Rin sighed and caught his eye, already knowing that look from two months of marriage.

"I do believe Rin that it is time for us to return to the Western Shiro." Sesshomaru commented, resting his hand on her flat belly. Rin's eyes widened in understanding before smiling widely. She took his hand and pressed it to her heart, tears of joy spilling down her cheeks, which blurred her vision.

"That's wonderful news Sesshomaru." She kissed his nose, his chin, his cheeks, his forehead, his pointed ears, the crescent moon on his forehead, and finally ending it with a passionate kiss on the lips.

In the dark Sesshomaru listened to the falling raindrops long after Rin had fallen asleep, one hand resting against her belly and the other placed above his heart. He listened to the steady breathing and the soft heartbeat of his wife. His eyes softened, remembering his own father's face and how he probably felt when his first child was conceived. It was probably the same feeling as Inuyasha's experience and Sesshomaru's.

He turned and touched the mark on his wife's neck. The connection he felt increased and for a moment he let her sense his happiness, his love, and his pride. This woman was the mother of his future children. Life looked good.

A/N yeah, this one was short. I've been doing a lot of other stories and I plan on leaving this off to finish two stories. I'll update now and then but I'm trying to focus on my unfinished things. I'll probably do an Anniversary chapter, which could possibly become its own story, and focus on other things for a little bit. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm worried if it was too cliche.


	57. Of Small Things and Of Big Things

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Words: 525

Title: Of Small Things and Of Little Things

Rated T

Summary: Why do women like small things…well not everything small.

Romance/Humor

Warning: Slightly naughty

Rin's age is 13-16

A/N I hope you'll like it. I warned you that I won't be updating as much, but this was pretty random and I'll hope you'll like it. I have the next chapter of Anniversary almost done but I'm going to get it beta'd. I'll also post Anniversary as a separate story since I was thinking more about the plot and what I want to write inside of it. Sorry about the short chapter.

Rin cooed quietly as Inuyasha and Kagome's son giggled in response. She swung him in her arms, laughing softly as he grabbed a fistful of hair. Rin winced and gently took Haru's hand from her hair. Kagome and Inuyasha smiled at the scene they made, the happy family.

In the corner of the hut Sesshomaru lay resting against a wall, silently observing the happy atmosphere. He shifted his weight to his side, watching the expressions of his soon-to-be mate who enjoyed the child's laughter.

"Aren't his little fingers so cuuuuute?" Kagome nodded in reply to what Rin said, the large smile still in place.

"And look at his little toes!" Rin squealed, obliviously to the fact that Haru's ears flattened to his head before whining softly.

_Why do women find small things attractive?_ Sesshomaru thought to himself. Rin always said that "little toes", and "little fingers" were cute. Why did she think so? He remembered Kagome saying such a thing when she met Sango and Miroku's son. Frowning softly, he looked up into his betrothal's face.

"Rin why do you find small things attractive?" Sesshomaru asked, ignoring the surprised glances Kagome and Inuyasha shot him. Rin turned to him and fluttered her eyelashes in a demure manner. Her teasing smile pulled on the corners of her lips before reaching to her hazel eyes.

"Not all things I find attractive have to be small. In fact a lot of things that are big are attractive." Inuyasha choked softly while Kagome sniggered. Sesshomaru stilled, searching her eyes if she truly meant what she said. Deciding that the light blush that painted her cheeks was evidence enough that her hint was more than her words, Sesshomaru's eyes widened in surprise before burying the stirrings in his chest. The others were silent and soon Rin and Sesshomaru had to leave.

(1)

After leaving the hut with the infant nestled in his mother's arms, Sesshomaru created the cloud for transportation and Rin hopped on Ah Un. Both were silent as they flew toward the newly built Western Shiro.

Sesshomaru looked from the corner of his eye and saw the sleepy but happy expression Rin wore. Sighing softly she caught his gaze and blushed prettily before diverting her eyes to the clouds.

"What did you mean that there were big things that you found attractive?" Sesshomaru said softly, enjoying how she blushed even more. Slowly a smile pulled at his lips.

A/N Yeah I know this was pointless but hey I liked writing it.


	58. Happily Ever After

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Words: 973

Title: Happily Ever After

Warning: Character death

A/N Here's just a little something that came to my mind. I hope you enjoy it. I haven't been doing much writing lately so I'm a bit disappointed with myself. Hmmm I'll probably end up writing later but right now I'm enjoying a small piece.

**The Rattle**

Sesshomaru no longer understood what was happening. For a brief moment she was breathing deeply and then the next, she didn't stir. The rattle in her chest had ceased; the death rattle was what it was called. The reason being that whoever had the death rattle was sure to die before sunrise. It was a warning. But a warning Sesshomaru wasn't prepared for.

**Changes**

She had looked deathly pale for days and wouldn't sing or dance as usual. She was only fourteen.

The flowers she loved so much were abandoned as she struggled to summon enough strength for each day. She no longer sat by the fire to sew. She no longer sung with the village children or rode on Ah Un's back. She was just silent and Sesshomaru was there the whole time.

It started as an odor, the most horrid smell that Sesshomaru had ever sniffed. It was putrid, clouding over her usual pleasant, calming, and flowery scent. It was probably the worst thing to have ever happened in Edo, or in Sesshomaru's life.

**Her Death**

When she died, she slept very peacefully and hopefully the death was painless. It was a small comfort to Sesshomaru, he never wanted to see her in pain again and he knew he wouldn't.

He watched the rise and fall of her chest, her mouth slightly parted as she struggled to breath. Her dark brown eyes never opened but with her long, _long_ eyelashes resting against her pale cheek, she looked even more beautiful then ever.

**Days Before Her Death**

For days before her death her smiles were strained and too few. She would welcome him whenever he visited, which was very often and he would always bring her something that would make those smiles real. It was something that he would remember for a long time.

**One Hug To Last**

She stared at him, her eyes bleak but there was a spark inside. She slowly stood, shaking. Sesshomaru had made his way toward her, his eyes drawn to hers. Slowly, very slowly they came together, her arms wrapped around his waist and his cheek resting against her head. It was the first time they came in skin contact since she was a little child clinging to his leg. The hug would last until the day he died, in his memory.

**A Promise**

It was a simple promise. One she would keep.

"_I want to stay with you._" _She coughed loudly, reaching to take his clawed hand, disappointed when he pulled away. Her eyes shone with tears and she stared at him with hope. She sighed softly and looked away._

"_This Sesshomaru can't promise he will wait."_ _He said softly, looking away from her. She toughed his leg and whispered softly._

"_I'll see you again. I promise."_

He would miss her when she was gone. Something that he would never doubt. And that was a promise to himself.

**Future**

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and learned his head against his hand, looking out the window with a faraway expression. He had moved to America once he found out there was new land. In hopes of building something similar to the Western Lands, which was no longer his, he had moved there as soon as possible.

Slowly he opened his eyes and took his car keys from his pocket. Whistling the song Rin would sing each time he would leave her. It was one way that he would remember her.

He drove to the new bar that had opened just that week. He opened the door was greeted by some other men he vaguely knew.

Nodding in return, he claimed a seat where the bartender could serve him. A girl in a bun stepped forward, her bright brown eyes sparkling while she pulled a pen from behind her ear. She smiled widely.

"What can I get you?" She asked softly. Sesshomaru stared at her from top to bottom, not even bothering to hide what held his interest. She blushed prettily.

"How about I buy you a drink and you can get me a beer?" Sesshomaru replied, she nodded and shot him a grin. Obviously she was taking him up on his offer. Soon she handed him his beer while leaning toward him. She sipped her own drink, smiling.

Soon he wanted another beer, then another, and then another. Everything went black, he remembered singing with the bartender as they headed into a hotel room, clinging to each other.

**It Wasn't An Accident**

The next morning Sesshomaru watched as the bartender slept, one arm wrapped around his own while burying her dead in the crook of his neck. She breathed deeply and snuggled closer.

"I found you." He murmured softly, inhaling the scent in her hair. She opened her eyes and stared at him with an expression of horror and surprise. Slowly a smile pulled on her lips and Sesshomaru tightened his arms around her, vowing to himself that he wouldn't let go.

Them meeting wasn't an accident, because she was Rin.

**Happily Ever After**

It was much, much later when they formally married each other, happy with the fact that they had one child on the way. No cancer would be able to wipe away the memories. He had found Rin again and they would live happily ever after as best as a human or youkai could.

A/N I don't really know where this came from but I enjoyed writing it. It was very short but I hope you guys like it. I'm trying to work on some other stories, but I haven't been inspired much.


	59. Too Much Sake

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Words: 659

Title: Too Much Sake

A/N Spring is here and so are allergies.

He took a swing of his drink, trying hard not to seem tipsy as his young wife guided him home. He had no idea how the monk convinced him to a drinking contest. Sesshomaru wasn't good at holding down his liquor and apparently Inuyasha wasn't either. He had passed out long before the other two had.

_It was the smell,_ Sesshomaru thought, _which got to me._ Grunting he remembered the many times that some of his father's courtiers had challenged his father to a sake contest. He didn't understand how his father could consume so much without so much as slurring his words.

_Apparently it did affect him somewhat considering the noise he made with Mother._ Sesshomaru thought cynically. It was also probably the reason why his mother had encouraged his father with these games.

Sesshomaru grimaced when he breathed deeply. He smelled terrible and he was sure that Rin wasn't too happy that he had to lean on her in order to make it to his chamber. She giggled as his body swayed, threatening to take them both down with his weight.

He always hated liquor, couldn't stand the smell and how it made you look like an idiot after that. His poor courtiers didn't understand that he might be the son of the Inu no Taisho it didn't mean Sesshomaru could hold his liquor like him.

He smirked at Rin's grunt of frustration as she tried steadying him while opening the screen door. Finally managing to make sure that Sesshomaru didn't collapsed, she pulled him inside. She took off his boots, stripped him of his clothes, and fetched a cool cloth to lie on his forehead.

"Honestly Sesshomaru I don't understand why you couldn't just say no." Rin murmured, pressing her lips to his crescent moon. Sesshomaru snorted and gripped her wrist. Pulling her down on the futon, he nuzzled her neck.

"Inuyasha passed out first and you know that I always enjoy a challenge." Sesshomaru said softly, trailing kisses down her neck to her collarbone. He ignored the soft tugging on his hair and the sigh of defeat coming from Rin. Sensing that she wasn't entirely happy with him getting at least partly drunk, he trapped her underneath him.

"Look what I caught," he said in his sexiest, deepest voice, "a little human to eat." He finished, nipping on her chin before his tongue disappeared where her kimono had parted in the front. She sighed and tugged harder on his hair.

"So good…" he said, smiling when she quickly kissed the bottom of his chin. To him it was a sign of submission. To Rin it was just another way to get what she wanted. He moved on top of her, smirking evilly before claiming her lips gently before it grew into something more.

(1)

"Sesshomaru." Rin murmured, shaking him awake. The wailing that had awakened Rin grew louder. She shook his harder, only to get a groan of protest in reply.

"What?" Sesshomaru said sleepily, turning to face her. He blinked his tired eyes. Obviously he wasn't in a very good mood.

Sighing Rin muttered, "never mind," under her breath. Sesshomaru turned around as Rin hurried toward the cry of her son. Sliding open the nursery door, she was welcomed by a shout of joy from her child. After a few minutes of breastfeeding, Rin was surprised when she felt a large, clawed hand on her shoulder. Looking up in Sesshomaru's warm honey eyes she smiled softly.

"Good morning love." Sesshomaru gently caressed his son's head, showing only a hint of a smile.

"We'll have to thank Honored Mother for taking care of him last night." Rin said, smiling when she detached her son from her breast and passed him to his father before fixing her kimono. When she looked up Yuuki was playing on the floor with his father.

Rin smiled at they scene.

A/N Here's just a quick chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks.


	60. In Danger of Falling

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Words: 308

Title: In Danger of Falling

Rated T

A/N Here's just a short chapter. I hope this won't disappoint anyone.

She was falling and there was nothing…or anyone to catch her. She closed her eyes, determined that if she hit the ground, at least she wouldn't see it coming.

She kept falling…

And falling…

And falling…until finally, it stopped.

She opened her eyes, feeling the soft hand on her head, stroking her hair in his calming way. His hand moved to her cheek, his callused hands rough against her smooth skin.

"Are you alright Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, her mate, her husband, and her love. Rin gripped his shoulders, feeling his muscles ripple underneath her fingertips.

"Yes," she answered before continuing, "I thought I was falling." Rin blinked, her blurry eyes clearing to see a pair of golden, intense, and very pleased eyes.

"I was here the whole time." Sesshomaru murmured softly, kissing her forehead before lying beside her. She turned so that they were face-to-face.

"I know…I think it had to deal with you." Rin answered while Sesshomaru leaned over and nuzzled the skin of her neck, just below her jaw.

"It was a bit…intense." Sesshomaru said softly, trying to find a different word to describe what had happened that night.

Giggling softly, Rin responded, "Honestly it was one of the best times we've had I think." Sesshomaru snorted and pulled her closer so that they were nose-to-nose. Laughing, she slapped his hand playfully away, ignoring when he grunted his irritation.

"Well my dear pervert, I think we're in need a bath." Rin winked and walked out of his chambers followed by a very distracted Sesshomaru.

Sometimes when someone is very deeply in love…it feels like you're falling.

A/N Hopefully you liked it and thanks to all those that reads these little stories.


	61. Death in Thy Arms

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Words:

Title: Death in Thy Arms

13-16, you choose.

A/N I have no idea. I'm writing Anniversary but I got distracted. :(

_Death was a simple thing._ Rin thought as she laid her head on her husband's armor. His arm wrapped around her small waist. Sesshomaru pressed his lips to the top of her head, stroking the almost unnoticeable bump on her belly.

_Every person must face death, but I have faced it countless times._ Rin grabbed the sides of Sesshomaru's face and stared in his golden eyes. The fire in the room cast shadows in the hut, splaying across his face. Slowly Rin reached up and stroked the stripes on his cheeks, watching as he closed his eyes and he leaned closer.

_Death was always there, one way or another. Only a month ago it had taken Kaede. _Sesshomaru shifted, planting a kiss in the dip between her neck and shoulder. She leaned further into him, her eyes drifting close.

_Death was an average part in one's life. It was something that was inevitable and something that everyone will have to face._ Rin smiled lightly, nibbling on Sesshomaru's ear, smirking when she felt a tremor shake him. He kissed her forehead, the new crescent moon on her forehead shining in the moonlight.

When she had become his 'mate' there were certain perks about having a Taiyoukai as a husband. She now shared his lifespan, but not only that, but her body had mimicked his markings. Of course, he was both pleased and disappointed about this change. Though he wasn't complaining when he stroked the stripe on her thigh.

_Even in death, he was always there. As a little girl and as an adult he would protect me from all things. One of my worst fears was that he would not be there when I die. I trust his with my life, and I trust him with out offspring's life._ Rin smiled sleepily while Sesshomaru prepared the futon. He turned and she wound her arms around his neck. He carried to the now set up futon.

_Death seemed as unreal as heaven, but death was real and I believe heaven was too._ She closed her eyes, hearing Sesshomaru drop his armor to their side with a heavy _thud._ He moved toward her, pressing feather light kisses on her collarbone and neck before the both rolled over. Their limbs intertwined and the ponytail he wore brushed in her face. Giggling she pushed his face away before she licked the bottom of his chin and went right up to his lips. Those lips that tasted so good turned upwards in one of his rare smiles.

_Death was natural and life was sacred._ Rin's eyes drifted toward her growing stomach, where the heir to the west currently "lived", but it was much more than that. It was the son of one of the weakest race, a human, but the father was a Taiyoukai. There son would be powerful, she knew it. She even had this "special" feeling that it was a boy; she didn't want to disappoint Sesshomaru with a girl.

_Death can only separate us for a time, either when he joins me in heaven or when a reincarnation of me finds him._ Sesshomaru grinned as he lifted her onto Ah Un's back, she groaned quietly and pressed her fingers to the kicking pup, who surprisingly was very eager to leave his little 'home'. Sesshomaru touched his nose to hers, something that he rarely did unless he was in a particular affectionate attitude. His eyes wandered to her shoulder, a mark peeking out from the collar of her kimono.

_Death matters very little and life means too much._ Screams tore the silence of the room, one of a baby and one of a new mother. Sesshomaru waited outside before bursting through the doors with a very angry look in his eyes. Behind him stood Inuyasha and Miroku who lifted their arms innocently. The men of the house weren't allowed in the chamber of a birthing mother.

_Life is special._ Rin watched as a woman that Sesshomaru had hired bathed her newborn, impatient to feel him nestled in her arms. Another woman was timidly cleaning her. Sesshomaru frowned at the closest woman, baring his fangs threatening. No wonder why the woman was scared. Sesshomaru was sitting beside Rin, her hand in his much larger one.

Sesshomaru's Mother gushed over the child while the woman who was cleaning Rin hurried away.

"Such a beautiful puppy. He looks so much like my husband. The little man." She said before the woman passed the babe in his grandmother's arms. For an incredible moment, both Rin and Sesshomaru watched her face transform into a happy smile. She looked up and all signs of happiness disappeared. The honored Mother carried the 'little man' to the two waiting parents. The child squirmed while everyone scurried out. Sesshomaru reached out and parted Rin's kimono for the child to suckle.

"He does look like my Father." Sesshomaru said, watching his son get his very first meal. From the angle Rin was in, she could tell that the pup had twin purple stripes adorning his cheeks and a full moon in baby blue on his forehead. Sesshomaru reached out and stroked the little fuzz of silver hair on the pup's head.

"What name did you have planned?" Rin asked, watching as Sesshomaru's face turned thoughtful.

"Isamu." was the reply.

"That is a great name for our son. My little Isamu." Rin cooed quietly. Sesshomaru smiled. Watching as Rin eyes drifted downward with Isamu in the crook of her arm, Sesshomaru sighed deeply and closed his eyes. He had never been more scared in his life when she had screamed.

_Life is precious to those that appreciate it._ Rin smiled as she watched Sesshomaru take Isamu in his arms. Sesshomaru looked up and met her eyes. Both smiled.

A/N Hopefully you enjoyed it. I tried to make it as realistic as possible. (Sighs), I'm not quite satisfied. I won't be able to update for a few weeks, too much homework.


	62. No One Commands Sesshomaru Warning Abuse

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter: No One Commands Sesshomaru

Words: 764

Warning! This is not a "happy" story and it contains abuse and hints at sex.

A/N Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter even if it's sad. If you want you can throw rotten food at me.

Sesshomaru hurried through the darkened halls, servants that he passed cringed or cowed away, determined that for once they would not be near when his anger took control and he needed to…_vent._

He opened the screen door with a violet _swish_ that made the walls of the castle shudder. He stepped forward, light streaming from the small window that the rooms allowed for the…whore.

"I demand that you kill her Sesshomaru! This has gone on long enough!" Aimi shouted, her face turning a shade of purple. Her finger shook as she pointed to the human and hanyou in the corner. When he walked toward them, his hand resting on his sword and the smile of his wife's triumphant face flashing through his mind, he heard the soft hiss of Rin.

"You should know by now that I would not kill my human." Sesshomaru said coldly as he knelt down to the brown-eyed beauty. Blunt human teeth flashed in the moonlight, blood slowly dripped down her face and onto the silver head of the hanyou. He rested his hand on her cheek, the blood causing his skin to tingle in pleasure. Rin hissed at him, teeth bared and warning him to step back. Sesshomaru reached up before grabbing a fistful of hair and bringing them face-to-face. She winced.

"You will obey me Rin." Tears filled her eyes despite the fury that seemed as depthless as hell itself. She stared into his golden emotionless eyes and sneered.

"The great Sesshomaru will fall one day, and I will not be here to pity you." She whispered, the child she held whimpered and opened his golden eyes before turning to his father. The crescent moon was enough to show whom the shire was, but the silver hair had shown there was no doubt of it, there was none that held a similar resemblance in the estate other than Sesshomaru. Aimi snarled her jealousy.

"Have you slapped by human, Witch?" Sesshomaru asked in a serious tone, gently wiping away the crimson droplets from Rin's face. She jerked away from his touch. Sesshomaru reached out and gripped her jaw into his palm, squeezing a warning while licking her nose. He tightened his hold on her, causing her to moan with pain and squirm for release.

"I did." There wasn't a hint of remorse in Aimi's face, in fact her words bordered on satisfaction. Sesshomaru pressed his lips to that of his human's, her angry protest allowing him entrance. He gently wiped away the hair from her face, a gentle action that belied the fact that he was digging his toxic claws into the flesh of her jaw. She growled and squirmed as he advanced, his insistence causing the hanyou to be carefully cradle in one hand while the other tried pushing his armored chest away.

When he was done with her, he stood and dressed himself, Aimi stood rigid partly from shock at what had happened and the growing youki surrounding Sesshomaru. He turned to Aimi, and in lightening speed he slapped her with such strength that it made her head snap to the side. She touched her cheek, her fingers being painted a red. She tumbled down onto her bottom with an undignified_ thump._

"My human is mine alone, if I wish for her to die, I will be the one to kill her. You will not touch her again." To make his point clear, Sesshomaru kicked her into the rips causing several of them to crack.

"Rin, you need not fear her." Sesshomaru murmured, looking up into the frightened eyes of a moral girl, who clutched the heir to the West to her breast.

"Sesshomaru-sama." She whispered as he closed the door. Her face looked somewhat normal, no longer did she wear the pained expression of one betrayed and her eyes were no longer flashing with fury but a calmed chocolate brown. Her prison carefully locked as a soldier dragged Aimi out.

"You do not oppose me." His voice echoed as he left. Rin shook the tears from her eyes, watching as they sprinkled down on her son. The moonlight gently highlighted the silver crescent moon on his forehead. She sighed deeply before straightening the clothes that Sesshomaru had shredded. Tears filled her eyes once again before she forced them down. When they finally broke loose, a sob was there to accompany them.

Some would say that Sesshomaru was a monster, while others would have said it would have been wised for Rin not to challenge him.

A/N I hope you liked it. Darker than I usually write, but not all of them can be happy.


	63. Sword Practice

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Words: 369

Chapter: Sword Practice

A/N I've been in a gloomy mood lately. I didn't know how this would turn out.

Sesshomaru's tongue swiped away the glistening sweat on her face, the sun warming their faces, though she was warming in "other" places too. Her sword lay beside her and her mate above her body. His golden eyes gleamed and his own practice sword hung from his hip, which she was tracing with gentle fingers. His hands were curled into fists and there was the slightest twitch in his jaw, an indication of him resisting a good rutting to end their training. Usually the training "sessions" ended with them sneaking off while discarding their clothes on the way into the forest nearby. It didn't seem like this would be any different.

"Beautiful," Sesshomaru mumbled against her throat, bringing Rin's senses back to her husband's sweaty body. She whined deeply as he slowly caressed the skin on her throat with his rough tongue. Her fingers twitched, her instincts telling her to run from him, or at least retrieve her sword from beside her. But it would terribly offend Sesshomaru if she did so.

"We should be practicing." Rin whispered, feeling the weight of her armor lessen as he unclasped the armor from her chest. Sesshomaru's lips curled upwards, his eyes glittering in the sunlight.

"We will." he purred.

"Can I have your sword in the end?" Rin whispered, turning over onto her stomach. Sesshomaru settled on top of her, his chin resting against her head and his bare chest placed against the skin of her back.

"What will you give me in return?" her mate asked, nibbling on her ear and loosening her kimono.

Rin smiled sweetly, "A treasure." she said, allowing herself to wiggle underneath him. He backed away, allowing her to sit upright.

He raised an eyebrow, "Is it hard to find?" he questioned, watching as she pulled her long hair into a low ponytail so that it wouldn't complicate things during their "activity".

"For you," she turned to him and smiled, "Probably not."

A/N Well…I guess I was in a naughty mood. Certainly not my best, but I was bored. I'm not really satisfied with it, I think though I'm going to start working on a different story though. This was just a warm up I suppose. Well, thanks to everyone and I'm sorry I've taken so long to update this story.


	64. What Lurks in the Night 6

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Words: 355

Chapter: What Lurks in the Night part 6

A/N Yeah…haven't updated in awhile…I'm sorry. Yeah I know, this series is really obscure and I honestly don't know very much about it myself, but yeah, I'm more of a "go along as you write" type of writers. I was thinking of writing more of the series but…I don't know. This takes place between part 1 and part 2. I really need to rewrite some of these chapters; some of them are really bad. O_O

It was always the silence that bothered her in the night. Sometimes she would sleep on the couch with the TV on and sometimes she would turn on her stereo, listening to voices as they pulled her into the blackness called sleep.

It was this time when she would wonder who her midnight visitor was, when he didn't appear. Since she was fourteen she would listen to his paddling feet on the roof, and she was sure he had been there even before she was fourteen. When she moved to her college dorm, her midnight visitor followed, always keeping a sharp watch on her. _A protector._ Sometimes she would listen for him, wondering, and listening. Though she often imagined him, she couldn't help but picture him as a suave man in a tailored suit ready to carry her away from her two feuding parents. It was a wonder why they never divorced, though Rin was sure it would eventually happen.

So she waited, and waited, and waited, until one night he appeared.

He was always so secretive. But sometimes, she wondered whether she was the big idiot that everyone else thought she was. She should have called the police, but she felt save when she knew someone would protect her. She had no one else to do the job.

A/N Yeah the story is short, but I hope to fill some of the blank pieces. Even though this isn't a realistic story…at all, it's one of my favorite to write. Plus, this was more of a practice so I could write something else. Oh, my laptop was finally fixed and I don't have to borrow someone else's.


	65. Love Knew No Bounds

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Written July 23, 2010

AU

Rated T for mentions of sexual situations

Inspired by the weather, which is dreadfully hot.

Romance/Humor/Fluff

Warnings! Fifteen year distance between Sesshomaru and Rin! In his young in this, between fifteen or eighteen, you choose.

Words: 651

Chapter: Love Knows No Bounds

A/N Pretty random, but I've been having a lot of fun reading stuff so I thought I needed to focus back on my writing. :) Also I started Anniversary (Dedicated to Taraah36) as a separate story, I haven't given it the second chapter yet but it still needs editing. Plus I also have another one-shot that has been buzzing in my head…why can't they just leave me in peace to work on other things? (Sighs) Anyway, does anyone want to chat? I feel terribly lonely.

Snowflakes swirled above her, falling on her ebony hair, on the eyelashes resting against her cheek, and on her hands as she twirled round and round. Laughter enfolded her as she heard the other neighborhood kids' race down the snowy hills, bells chiming as sleds passed. Laughter was everywhere. But why could not she join in with such happiness?

The coldness crept in her young bones, causing her to shiver. Wrapping her arms around her waist, she wiped away a small tear. She was always overemotional on snow days. It always brought such unpleasant memories, screeching tires, big lights, and the sound of metal against metal. The snap of necks as they collided with the semi truck, the faint crying as her baby brother died, and the moans of pain from her parents until they became silent, such frightening memories.

Two strong arms wrapped around her, hugging her from behind. Smiling slightly she felt a cool nose brush against her flannel sweater, seeking the warmth in her neck and, most likely, the mark. She looked up into her mate's golden eyes, which were twinkling as he partly unwound her scarf to swathe around his own neck, joining them together. He smiled at her, his fangs peeking from his top lip.

"Sesshomaru," she leaned against his chest, sighing softly as she reached up and traced the magenta lines on his face, "I thought you were at work?" she said softly.

"Got off earlier," he mumbled, "I thought we could celebrate the first snow day." Gently the youkai pressed a kiss to her pulse, smiling as the fog cleared from his words.

Pretending to be innocent of his intentions, Rin said innocently, "What would that be?" chuckling quietly, Sesshomaru lifted her in his arms and swung her around, sending the scarf flying through the air. Rich laughter shook her body as her vision blurred to match the snow. Soon her laughter was mixed with a deep chuckle as they twirled even faster. It was this moment that brought them together, two souls joined in one. After all, despite the fact he was nearly fifteen years older than her, love knew no bounds.

After a few more seconds of spinning they collapse on the ground, Sesshomaru on top of her. Still laughing breathlessly, she wiped the hair sticking to Sesshomaru's face, his eyes lingering on her lips. Gently he used his gloved hands to sweep the snowflakes from her cheeks with feather light touches, her cheeks painted a healthy red from the cold.

"You are quite beautiful my love," he said, his fingers lowering to linger on her lips. Slowly he drew her closer, brushing his mouth to hers. The kiss was so innocent in its simplicity, bringing an ache of pleasure between them. Suddenly she parted her lips, allowing him to enter her warm mouth. His tongue played with hers, the tingly feeling spreading as he explored the familiar territory. They continued until breathless, eyes dark with lust and love.

"That was some kiss Sesshomaru," Rin murmured quietly, her head resting against the cold ground as her hair splayed on the snow, black against white. Just like when her hair entwined with his.

Chuckling he moved off her, reaching out to take her hand and pull her to her feet. She smiled, blushing as she noticed the two old couple watching them. They shared a glance and move to their porch with their grocery backs in hand, giving the couple their privacy.

"We need groceries." Rin smiled sweetly while Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"What do we need?" her much older boyfriend asked, disappointed he couldn't explore further.

Rin smiled sweetly, "Well…hot chocolate," Sesshomaru's mouth twitched, knowing quite well Rin's tendency to have hot chocolate in the evening, "Pads," this was met with a grimace, "Some matches for a fire," she licked her lips, "Some chocolate, milk, cookies, and…_condoms._" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow but made no compliant.

After all, love knew no bounds…even when there was a fifteen year gap.

A/N Kinda cute don'tcha think? Pretty short but I was in a fluffy mood despite the piece of sadness in the beginning. The ending sort of just…ended. I'm sort of disappointed with the ending but after all I don't write lemons so…I suppose this is how it will end. Hopefully it's okay.


	66. Grandpa and Grandma Defeating the Odds

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Words: 412

Chapter: Grandpa and Grandma Defeating the Odds

Genre: Romance/Family/Humor

Rated K+

AU

Warning: Cuteness

A/N Okay so I found out today…it's my one year anniversary of writing this story! Can you believe it?

* * *

It took many years for them to realize what was and what was not. Of course in reality people said their union was unlikely, dangerous, stupid, and her favorite, "Do you really think you can escape the consequences?" Sesshomaru would turn to her and raise an eyebrow, silently mocking their doubts.

They would make it no matter the costs.

So they continued on, waiting for children, waiting for some type of security, and waiting for the sweet moments of togetherness. There were wonderful times, tough times, and even times where they were alone in their own little world.

Some people thought that they were foolish for thinking such things, thinking they could make it. But their love ran deeper than those doubts and eventually, not only did they overcome the odds set against them, they had children, had lives, and they were a peaceful, happy couple.

Despite the bad times, many of the wars and conflict they saw, they were together. But it was natural and soon, they had their first grandchild in their arms.

It was one of the most memorable moments.

They heard car doors shut close, the light breeze brushing against them as they waited on their porch. Two children ran up to them, screaming, "Grandpa! Grandma! We made you pictures!" Quickly hugs were shared and their children joined to greet them, smiling as their children eagerly vied for their grandpa's attention while Rin lead the two tired adults inside.

"We missed you Grandpa!" Akane said, grinning. Sesshomaru smiled softly and ruffled the child's hair before taking Akio into his arms, whose attention was captured by the long silky hair.

Rin appeared in the doorway, smiling as Sesshomaru talked with them, admiring their pictures and saying how much they've grown since they last saw them.

"We hope you like your pictures," the grandchildren said, hugging their grandfather as they handed him a piece of colorful paper.

Rin smiled softly.

They were so happy with each other.

A/N Okay, I hope you like it. I know it's short and everything and it could have been written better but I really wanted to post something for this day and tomorrow I'll be busy…so…yeah. Anyway, you guys are so awesome! This is dedicated to everyone that stuck with this story from the very beginning, you guys are awesome and I'm surprised you're still here. :D


	67. Proper?

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Title: Proper?

Words: 749

Written on August 13, 2010

Genre: Romance/slight humor

Warning: Sesshomaru being playful!

Summary: Sesshomaru wakes up and finds the presence of his wife missing. This leads to a discussion on what's proper and what's not.

A/N So I wrote this in like an hour or something, a lot considering I could have written it faster but research takes a lot of time. Plus, now I'm writing while it is dark out. Well, if I got anything wrong just tell me, or if I misspelled anything please tell.

The moment Sesshomaru awoke he knew something was different. Perhaps it was the fact that his young wife was no longer curled next to him. And really, from what his senses told him, she had only left a few minutes ago.

Sighing softly Sesshomaru stood up, not particularly caring that he was naked. Crossing the room he slid open the rice screen door, which led to the chambers of his wife. Seeing an empty futon, a smile flickered on his face.

Turning away, he reached for his clothes, pulled them on and tied his sash. Quietly he left the room, his bare feet padding across the cold floor. Sniffing around, he finally reached the nursery. Opening the door, he peeked inside. A small child was curled in a blanket, held in his nanny's arms. A clump of white hair, carefully combed and groomed, shined in the moonlight. Suddenly two golden eyes fluttered open, staring at his father curiously. Sesshomaru lifted his finger to his lips and made a soft hushing noise. The baby blinked before snuggling into the old panda's neck, murmuring quietly.

Sesshomaru smiled and turned away, continuing his search for his wife. This time however, even in the middle of the night with the servants as quiet as mice, soft whispered words of soldiers and young maidens, Sesshomaru headed toward the private gardens, where only his mother and wife were allowed to visit.

Walking in the night hair, the cool twinge in the air caused his hackles to rise. Worry for his wife, who was much more sensitive to the elements than he, led him to the small pond in the gardens. A small petite figure was kneeling down, her black hair cascading down her back and her white cotton yukata standing out amongst the darkness of the night. Her obi was tied in front, probably because she had hastily dressed, but Sesshomaru stopped and took in the view of his fifteen year old wife. Perhaps it was the simplicity of it all, or really, the calmness she was illuminating, the graceful gestures as she made the water ripple, throwing a few stones quietly in the pond. Smiling happily, her eyelashes lowered to rest demurely on her cheek. Tilting her head, she showed off the white creamy skin on her neck.

"Hello Otto," Rin turned to him, smiling innocently. Sesshomaru sighed softly, stepping forward to sit beside her. Once he did that, she leaned her head against his shoulder, using the slightest amount of weight in case it would offend him. Of course Sesshomaru considered the lack of contact between them, and to make up for it, he lifted her on his lap, his cheek rubbing against her ebony hair.

"I prefer to wake up with Rin-chan beside me," he whispered gently, watching as she sighed quietly and leaned further into him.

"It isn't proper Sesshomaru-sama, for me to stay with you in that _part _of your chambers," Rin looked up into his eyes, noting the raised eyebrow, slightly amused eyes and quirking smile. Gently he nuzzled her neck, still smiling.

"We do many _improper _things Rin, another one won't be looked down upon." Sesshomaru smiled as she blushed crimson at the mention of _all_ of the _improper _things that they had done, which included marrying her. When he gently nibbled on her ear, he was awarded with a large smile. Pushing his face away from hers, she turned directly around to come face-to-face with her husband.

"But people look down on you that I'm invited to your chambers, it would just be much easier if you came to me," Rin said, reaching out to take his clawed hands in hers.

"I don't care what they say," he growled quietly, "Besides," a twinkle of humor glittered in his eyes, which made her fidgeted uneasily, blushing, "If we were proper, we wouldn't have _nearly _as much fun." Rin laughed softly at his words and gently brushed his bangs from his eyes, ignoring the hands that wandered to her hips.

Suddenly she shivered, "We should go inside, it's getting chilly out here." Sesshomaru nodded and quickly took her in his arms. Lifting her up, her arms immediately went to his neck. He carried her inside the small castle. When they entered, Sesshomaru's mother was waiting for them with their son in her arms. Shaking her head slightly, and while Sesshomaru passed her with his wife still in his arms, she couldn't resist temptation.

"So much like his father," she said aloud, causing her son to stop in his tracks and throw her a glare over his shoulder. Rin laughed softly.

A/N Okay very short, but I liked it. Well I liked writing it. So I did some research on this, whether it was considered improper for wives to be in their husbands chambers, apparently it wasn't very popular and usually it was the husbands that came to their wives in their chambers. I looked up the word "Husband in Japanese" but I got several translations, but I settled for Otto. I also looked up yukata but couldn't find an accurate description whether this was the best type of clothing to use in this situation. So, pretty much I did a lot of research for something as simple as this. LOL If I got anything wrong please tell me right away! I know very little of the Japanese culture, so I'm not at all sure of anything of these things. Thanks for reading!


	68. Special

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Title: A Gift

Words: 1295

Genre: Romance/Humor

Written on: August 27, 2010

Timeline: Two years after Kagome returns.

Dedication: I don't remember… (Frowns) There was someone but I can't remember.

Summary: Sesshomaru let's Rin give him a gift, what does it mean to him?

A/N I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I feel terrible and I hope you would forgive me. Also, thank you guys so much for all the hits and reviews! You guys are so awesome and I can't thank you enough to read this story.

It was a moment of indulgences, after all, who could deny her?

Certainly not him…

Perhaps it was this moment, his scalp tingling as she ran the comb through his tresses, gently brushing the stray locks with her fingers that caused him to feel so…

It made him feel vulnerable yet peaceful, but still...vulnerable.

She started humming; his head leaning back to rest unknowingly on her chest. Rin continued singing softly, the sounds of detangling knots becoming louder and louder as he closed his eyes, concentrating on the pleasure of his hair being combed.

Suddenly he felt all tension leave his body, causing him to nearly crush her by leaning on her. They sat underneath a tree, with Rin standing behind him while he sat down before her. It was at her request to brush his hair and although it was barely in need of a brushing, but perhaps it was out of a desire to become closer to him, by her brushing his hair.

"Does that feel nice?" Rin asked, gently scratching behind his ear. Sesshomaru's chest rumbled, affirming that it did, in fact, feel _nice._

"Continue, Rin." Sesshomaru said, his eyes still closed even as she brushed his bangs from his face and smiled down at him, eyes twinkling.

"Really?" she grinned and started once again, this time, without using the comb. Instead she used her hands and fingers, threading them through the silver strands, scratching his scalp, and brushing the hair from his face.

"Feels…good," he mumbled quietly, not knowing that he said it out loud. She laughed softly, tilting her head back to let it out full force. Eyes still smiling, she brushed her lips against his before pulling back.

"May I plait your hair, Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, tilting her head sideways curiously. He nodded against her chest, eyes still closed and with the soft smile that graced his features, he was absolutely gorgeous.

Suddenly, once again, he was spellbound by her power of braiding his hair. The next thing he knew, he had fallen asleep leaning against her chest.

Rin knew immediately that he had fallen asleep when she felt his weight rest entirely on her. Sighing softly, and still braiding, she retrieved a ribbon from her sleeve and a flower from her hair and started finishing the braid, entwining her own flower in his locks.

After that, she carefully lowered herself to the ground, supporting his head in her hands until her back was against the bark of the tree. Placing his head on her lap, she brushed the bangs from his forehead, her eyes upon the crescent moon. Tracing it with her dirty fingernails, having worked earlier in the garden that day, she sighed dreamily.

If only he would take her away from the village, she had missed him so much.

It had been nearly four weeks since he visited, apparently there had been armies at the border of his territory. And although Sesshomaru did not need to explain himself to her, she was grateful that he would share something with her that he would not share with his brother. It made her feel…_special._

"Special," she whispered softly, eyes brimming with joyful tears as she stared down at the youkai resting on her lap. Suddenly she frowned and leaned closer to him, noticing the thin lines around his eyes, worry lines.

"Sesshomaru has not been resting, has he?" she said. Rin sighed and leaned even closer to him, brushing her lips against his cheek chastely. Rin wiped two tears from her eyes, knowing that if she started crying he would definitely awaken.

She knew soon she would be found and although she would happily sit there with her Sesshomaru, she knew she would be looked for. Although it was more likely for Kagome to come and look for her, she couldn't stand to stare into those questioning eyes once again, wondering whether the "rumors" of the villagers were true. Inuyasha would be smug. After all, he seemed to have his suspicions as well.

Then there was Kenshin…

Immediately her hands curled into fists, not realizing that the spike of emotion awakened Sesshomaru, who was staring curiously at her, frowning thoughtfully.

"Rin," his voice rumbled, his clawed hand resting against hers for a brief moment, "What is wrong?"

Her eyes blinked in surprise, noticing her balled hands. She unclenched them and blushed, trying hard not to meet his gaze. He growled, frustrated with the lack of response.

Turning to him, tears filled her eyes, "Someone wishes to marry, Rin." She whispered quietly, watching as his eyes darkened, his fangs showing as he parted his lips.

"Who?" he asked harshly, suddenly Sesshomaru lifted his head from her lap as he started to stand. Startled at the hostility, although she should have known he would react that way, Rin pulled on his sleeve, silently asking him to wait.

"Just a human boy," Rin wrinkled her nose, "He's been trying to court me," she tightened her grasp on his sleeve, noting the narrowed eyes as he gazed dispassionately toward the human settlement, "But I've been telling him no, h-he thinks you've put a spell on me." She laughed softly at the idea, "He's no threat." She brushed his hand against hers, watching as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"This One does not think of this lightly," he told her, golden eyes blazing, "Should the human boy come near you again, I shall kill him." He said, watching as she smiled slightly despite herself. Realizing he was amusing her with his threat, he raised a surprised eyebrow.

Smiling innocently, Rin murmured quietly, "No need for that," before slipping her hand in his, silently pulling him towards the village, walking across the bridge. Suddenly there was nearly a dozen pair of eyes staring at them, wondering, questioning, and then, gossip spread like wildfire. Though their low grumbles and mumbled irritated his ears, some whispered, "That poor boy, but it looks like the youkai has already claimed her," another said, "I always knew this would happen eventually, Kenshin should have stayed clear from that whore."

Growling loud enough for only Rin to hear him, he stared distastefully at the human woman who dared to utter those words. As they moved further and further down the road, with more and more eyes following them, whispers upon everyone's lips, he realized now what Rin meant to do. In a way they were announcing their intentions towards each other by walking through the village hand in hand. Although public affection was never really something Sesshomaru liked, if it meant a sniffling boy would stop stalking Rin, he was grateful for this moment.

"Foolish boy," he murmured, aware of the two brown eyes that glanced at him, smiling. He was still unaware of the flower in his hair.

Hours later, Sesshomaru sat beneath a tree, the evening shadows casting glows across the land. A dark, human head rested against his thigh and as he twirled a flower between two of his fingers, he wore the expression of someone immensely happy.

A/N Okay, very simple and although I actually think this is sort of sweet, a little OOC maybe, but I actually like this one, surprisingly LOL. I hope you enjoyed it.


	69. Admirer

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Title: Admirer

Words: 502

Genre: Romance/Humor

Warnings: None

Universe: Modern

Dedication to: Myself, who wanted to write something with Sessmom in it and was thinking of this. =D

Inspiration: Nerdy sweet guys

Written on September 3, 2010

A/N So here's a new chapter! I hope you enjoy it! ^_^ I'm so grateful for you guys, you keep my inspiration flowing and I am one of the luckiest person in the world to have you. I hope you like it and oh my gosh, almost 300 reviews! That's so amazing! O_O I never, ever expected that.

Sesshomaru sighed softly as he shifted his bag over his shoulder, glancing at his impatient father and mother. They chatted while his mom flipped the pancakes for five year old Inuyasha, who was mumbling about having to wait for his food. It appeared, even at that young of age, he had inherited some traits from his father.

After nearly fifteen minutes of waiting, him complaining about the possibility of being late for school, and Inuyasha complaining that his pancakes were too hot. Though, Sesshomaru did notice the secretive smile Touga shot his wife, or the fact that he was standing much too close to her for it to be normal. Then again, his family wasn't really "normal". After all, being born into one of the last existing families with pure youkai blood, minus Inuyasha, they weren't at all normal.

"Okay," Inukimi said, wiping away the mouth of her step-son, smiling slightly as Inuyasha grumbled, "We need to go." Inuyasha jumped off his chair, running towards his shoes. Inukimi followed him, presumably to tie his shoes since the hanyou was incompetent in almost everything, especially respecting his older brother.

Yawning, he pushed up his glasses, took a peak at his algebra homework while his father checked for messages on his phone.

"Let's go!" Inuyasha grinned, running towards the door as both daiyoukai stood up, followed him. Soon the entire family was walking out the front door.

As they walked towards their car, the sound of an engine running greeted their ears. An old car, rusted, pulled up to their neighbor's driveway. A door slammed and a yell of, "Hi!" Rin finally appeared.

For a moment he allowed himself to admire his classmate, younger than him by two years. Her fourteen year old body was undeveoloped and she still wore her hair in the childish side-ponytail, bouncing as she ran up to the car.

She paused for a moment to look at them and with a wave, cried out, "Hey, Sesshomaru!"

He quickly looked away and blushed shyly, not noticing the grin Touga shot Inukimi, or the fact that Rin blushed as well.

"Good luck on the algebra test!" she said as she climbed into her friend's car.

Inuyasha pulled on Touga's suit pants, "I don't want to be late for kindergarten." he pouted.

A/N Yeah, a short piece but I was really happy today so…LOL. ^_^ Thanks to everyone!


	70. The First Time

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

The First Time

Words: 1938

Genre: Romance

Written on 9/16/10 edited on, 9/17/10

A/N Thank you guys so much for reading!

The first time I saw you it was in a community art lesson.

You were nearly twenty six at the time. I was just some pretty teenage girl with some bad teeth, uneducated speech, and a silly side-ponytail.

When I hauled my large backpack toward the seat beside you. (You were the lucky one, getting to sit at the window) You had titled your head sideways, staring at me with quizzical eyes. Seeing you stare at me made me blush, who wouldn't when one of the handsomest men you have ever met was staring at you. Instead I smiled, nodded my head, and reached inside my backpack to pull out my brushes and paint.

The teacher entered the room, his shiny bald head looking like a big marble against the bright lighting of the classroom. Since this was a community organized event, signed up citizens having the privilege to learn the art of painting, there were a variety of people. I didn't bother looking at them, or even making friends. Everyone said I was anti-social, but really, I just found any girl or guy my age completely moronic.

However, despite my intentions to learn in the free class, Sesshomaru Tai was very, _very _distracting. With his hand poised in an angle, his eyes narrowed in concentration, the paint brush lightly resting between his forefinger and pointer-finger, the light strokes, the white hair pulled into a tight ponytail, he was quite the catch. He was usually dressed in jeans, some nice shoes, with hair just so, and a white shirt that would usually end up stained at the end of class. He always seemed like someone so...normal. Despite him being far from normal, he was a pleasant thing to look at. Golden eyes, white hair (I really liked his hair), muscular body shape, autocratic nose, his air of superiority, it was like breathing falling for him. Simple to do, unconsciously becoming easier and easier as time passed. I was also interested in what he was.

A youkai.

His beauty wasn't the only thing that drew him, or his "air" either, it was the natural born talent, some would say gift he possessed. The light strokes, the easily inspired creations he would withdraw from the brush. He could paint a vivid landscape, filled with all sorts of colors, and even if he made the sun a bit too yellow, a bit too big, or the grass too green, the trees too big, his talent was easily spotted. Soon, he was the one to beat.

He naturally became a favorite with everyone, easily winnable nature despite being a bit of an anti-social himself, and he drew people like bees to honey! So charismatic, threatening, slightly dangerous, but underneath, I could see the faint glimmer of wasted compassion. No, I could not see it, but feel it with all of my essence.

I didn't talk much, a childhood accident limiting my speech to a mere child's. I never could possess myself, or encourage myself to speak directly at him despite being within an arms length away.

Once, he turned to me and asked whether he would borrow my smallest brush for a piece he was working on. Mutely, I nodded and handed him the requested item. He had smiled so slightly, so slightly in fact that it was nearly undetectable. Despite my speech issues, I had developed a quick understanding of a person's character without having to actually look at them. It was easy to see the dead give-aways, the lighter eyes, darker eyes, his eye shades told all. He was nearly too easy to read, which made me even more curious.

He did not mind me watching him, especially if he gave me tips or if I noticed a mistake that could be fixed. I appreciated his ability to be talented, and he appreciated me for not running away scared or dismissing the fact he made mistakes as well.

It was fun for the first few months despite our lack of conversations, but we were content in each other's presence and that was enough for us both. It was hard for me to be content around anyone and it seemed he was stuck in this permanent shell. A fear of disappointing his family that made him so sarcastic and mean. I felt bad for him, so I made an effort to try and speak with him more.

"T-that is a pretty color." I stammered, blushing when he tilted his head. Sesshomaru smiled slightly.

"If you wish to speak at me, I would expect you would come up with a better adjective than "pretty"." he said in a sarcastic tone.

Furthering my embarrassment, I blushed. I self consciously backed away from his cynical words. I elbowed my bottle of red paint, spilling on the floor and my faded jeans.

_Splang!_

My eyes squeezed close, hearing the huff of a teacher and a chuckle from my side. Sesshomaru reached inside his own bag, before withdrawing a bottle of red paint. Handing it to me, he smiled.

"I'm sorry that happened. I did not think your paint would fall," he said, surprising both him and me.

In my entire existence, no one had ever offered an apology to me, and Sesshomaru did not make apologies easily.

I beamed at him, watching as he turned back to his painting, turning back to his own little world that I had not right to intrude on.

It took several days before we began to talk, more than just an "I like that color." or, "You did well, Rin," which always accompanied a smile. He seemed to have smiled more in those days than ever before, then again, he was not as stressed when he took over his father's chief of the police status.

Soon, we began talking about the news, the weather, who was being elected, what colors best suited our designs, favorite places to dine. It became completely...normal for us to slip out of class and head to the ice cream parlor down the street. He did not mind my speech incapability, just accepted it as another layer to me.

When he started speaking about his home life, his father's disappointment in him, his younger brother, his mother, and all of the things that caused those creases between his brows, I sympathized with him despite not even saying a word. I did not have a family and I thought he was lucky to have one despite all the troubles, but he was also a terribly lonely person. He did not have someone to share his thoughts with, and discuss things, smile with him, and paint with him! He still became my best friend even with our differences. We were two peas in a pod.

However, things were changing between us. His father retired, the classes ended, and though we saw each other often, we were hardly alone and there wasn't the same carefree-ness that made us so suitable for each other. That year was senior year when Sesshomaru all but disappeared in my life. I received a scholarship for my excellent grades. It was a dream come true! I would be able to study at a university! Think about it! A lonely orphan who only had one friend to tell, was going to a place that her parents had dreamed of, that any immigrate would dream about! It was one of those moments, the one that had you silent but screaming inside, nearly bursting with happiness. So I closed my eyes, stuffed the letter in my jacket, and literally ran to Sesshomaru.

It was six blocks away from the orphanage, it took me less than half the time it usually took. As I raced through the early morning crowd, hats tipping in my direction, I finally arrived at the small, white painted, plain house. Sesshomaru's mother was sipping lemonade on the porch and waved me over with a stiff smile.

I grinned at the older woman, noting the similar features Sesshomaru inherited. Although to me he looked more like his father.

"How are you, Rin?" she asked pleasantly, pouring a second cup of lemonade before handing it to me. I smiled and nodded my thanks. When I took a sip, in politeness, I had refrain myself from puckering my lips.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru appeared at the doorway, staring at me with a mixture of happiness and curiosity. I hurriedly stood up, ran to him, and threw my arms around him, smiling up at him.

"I got the scholarship!" I smiled, watching as Sesshomaru's eyes darkened, his eyebrows furrowing. His mother coughed behind us.

"That is wonderful, Rin." he said slowly, sadness lurking in his eyes.

I frowned, disengaging himself from him. Despite that, his hands rested against my back, staring down at me. "You don't sound too happy." I said, trying not to appear as hurt as I felt.

"It is nothing." he sighed. "Do not concern yourself." Sesshomaru said softly, brushing my hair from my face, his eyes becoming lighter.

That fall I left the small town, promising to write and keep in touch with my friend.

My friend...

Who was really more than a friend.

Even if we never admitted it...

Or we never actually went beyond a kiss to the cheek...

Or smile...

Or give encouragement...

I missed him terribly. At times crying, hugging the pillow to my chest as I read his short reply to my letter.

He had seemed so distant than, so painfully far apart from me.

I wrote to him despite the lack of enthusiastic responses, or how long it even took him to return my letter.

Then one day, on my fourth year, I saw a white head appear around the corner, heading to the main room where people could ask to visit someone.

When I followed after him, my heart singing as I saw his white hair swish. He turned, his golden eyes so bright, so familiar, I started to cry. I don't really remember what happened next, we collided, arms clenching us together until it seemed we were one body. I was weeping, burying my head in his chest as he patted my back, his fingers circling patterns on my shoulder-blades. Tears flowed from my eyes, but he was smiling.

We married nearly two years after that, a degree in my hand and Sesshomaru in his thirties. Despite our age difference and the fact our relationship was mainly built on the lack of communication between other people, we are content with each other.

No, content isn't the right word.

We are happy with each other.

A/N So I finished this at two am, so sorry for not updating sooner. Been hard writing without my laptop. I wrote this entirely on FFnet, and I have never done that before. If you see any mistakes, please tell me. :) Thank you guys! Cliche story, but, when I'm in the mood, this is what happens. LOL


	71. Silent Observers

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Theme – Moon Watching

Title: Silent Observers

Word Count: 152

Pairing: Sess/Rin (no romance), and Kagome and Inuyasha

Genre: Family/Romance

Dedication to: Ms. KK

Summary: The fall arrives and Sesshomaru and Rin spend their time gazing at the moon, silently watching over the newly returned Kagome and the slightly irritated Inuyasha.

...

It was a quiet evening, crickets chirping, stars winking, the giant moon highlighting the silver hair, a quiet breeze, rustling trees, and an almost…tranquil environment enfolded the two spying friends.

Sesshomaru and Rin were sitting in a tree, quietly and silently observing the couple before them, the hanyou's arm wrapped tightly around his newly returned_ friend_. His ear twitched backwards, towards them.

Despite herself, Rin giggled quietly, causing the ear to fold back on top of his head. Inuyasha mumbled something and glared at them over their shoulder. Suddenly a breeze passed over them, causing Kagome to shiver and lean closer to the young man. Blushing, he smiled softly.

Rin turned to her guardian and whispered softly, "Isn't that sweet?"

Nodding gravely, Sesshomaru said, "We should leave them alone."

Rin smiled sweetly back at the couple, watching as the moon cast its glow on the reunited couple. Soon they were left alone.

A/N Not my best but I hope you enjoy it. ^_^ This was written for the firsttweak community for week 27# - theme - Moon Watching


	72. The Artist's Muse

Title: The Artist's Muse  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: Friendship with a hint of tragic  
Rating: K+  
Words: 250  
Character(s): Rin, Sesshomaru, Jaken, OC  
Universe: AU  
Warnings: Mentions blood. (Shrugs)  
Summary: For class, Rin paints a portrait.

Soft brushstrokes layered the unfinished portrait. It wasn't exactly the incredible likeness she had been going for, but his golden eyes twinkled, white hair billowed in the wind, and the lost expression seemed just too tragic. She couldn't quite explain it, but it fit on him. However, she had been hopeful for something more...cheerful. For a moment she tilted her head to the side, smiling in a way that seemed both sad and bitter. His claws were curled, blood rolling down his fingers, and he seemed to be leaping in the air.

_Toward someone, _she thought.

"An Inuyoukai, Rin?" her teacher leaned over her, her eight-year-old frame nearly the same size as the wrinkly teacher.

The young artist pouted childishly. "I was inspired." She gave a shrug.

"That's nice, Rin. But you need to focus on other things. Your friends are all drawing flowers or fire trucks. Why not try that? Those old myths won't do you any good but fill you with nonsense." The teacher turned, complimenting a young boy on the redness of his fire truck.

The boy sneered at her painting. "I thought you were too old for fairytales. My fire truck is so much cooler than that ugly _dog_." He gave a disgusted snort, conceit oozing from his words.

Rin gave a peculiar grin, shaking her head. "At least I didn't paint him last week too." She mumbled. No, she had painted an imp last week, which made her teacher sputter for a _long_ time.

A/N Eh, slightly silly but when I'm in the mood to write, I write nonsense. Oh, if you see any mistakes please tell me. :) Written for


	73. The Dinner Party

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Title: The Dinner Party

Words: 1302

Genre: Romance

Dedication: I am the Wind Mizuki Kay

The soft tittering noise of chattering nearby became a constant itching in her ears, and yet she remained in her pose. Hands clasped together, chin held high, and staring at nothing and everything, she seemed the perfect model of behavior fitting for one so young. Seen but not quite ignored, she listened to the soft music in the background, lulling her gently into a mid-sleep without actually falling asleep.

Suddenly, a shadow crossed her face. Looking up with words poised to strike, and yet withheld from decency of mind, she was surprised that instead of her mother, beckoning her to join their conversation on Christmas decorations, she was looking into a pair of golden, amused eyes.

"May I sit?" the daiyoukai asked, gesturing to the seat beside her. The woman tilted her head sideways; her dangling earrings twinkling in the light.

"Of course, ma'am," Rin smiled briefly, wondering whether if this meant that it would require her to chat with the woman.

The Inuyoukai folded her hands gracefully, smooth and delicate looking, no one would have guessed that somewhere beneath all of the finery that she was deadly. She waved her hand at the fine nobles walking about, babbling among their circles and quite unwelcoming to anyone willing to join in their tirade of whether green lights were in or not for the holiday season. "This is ridiculous." The youkai stated, sniffing disdainfully.

Unable to hide it, Rin smiled genuinely. "I suppose it is," she gave a slight shrug of the shoulders.

The hostess meticulously picked lint of her dress, smirking. "Yes, but the only good thing about these…events are the fact that you have an excuse later on to talk behind their backs, or tell your husband of all this folly." She sighed softly, scanning the room as if seeking a face. "Perhaps it's best to simply ignore this silliness, but it is one of the easiest ways to torture a business partner, ceaseless chatter amongst friends seems nothing short of torment." A smile edged its way, quirking her lips.

"I suppose so…" Rin said, not quite listening. A pair of eyes from across the room met hers, golden lights shining brightly and illuminating the odd color. She tilted her head to the side, wondering why he was staring, and perhaps forgetting she was watching as well. A silver eyebrow curved, amusement crinkling the corners of his mouth in a half-hearted attempt at a smile. She blushed.

"And you see, the only true meaning of these dinners are simply to weed out the perky and enthusiastic. Businessman must be decisive and not bubbly or naïve of this dangerous world. It is no wonder why so many people have quit this year, our expectations on performance have skyrocketed and the only one living up to those standers is my son." The youkai continued to talk, not quite sure whether she was still holding her audience with her chatter. If she had known that her son and this young, quiet lady were watching each other from across the room, the hostess would have had quite a fit for being obviously disregarded as uninteresting.

Rin sighed softly, stirring slightly. The moment she looked away to nod at whatever the woman was saying, she did not see the Inuyoukai sweep away; away from prying eyes and the soulful brown eyes. Life just became a tad duller without his face.

* * *

The soft sounds of men murmuring became an irritating hum, but perhaps the most irksome part of this ridiculous dinner party was the fact that the owner of the brown eyes did not hold her part of the deal, and looked away from him. It had been quite amusing to see the bright expression, curious, open, and naïve face turned to him. It was also rather disarming that she was sitting beside his mother, and not paying attention to whatever his mother was gossiping about, but he could hardly blame her for that.

Adjusting the choking tie, inwardly he seethed at the indignity of being forced into a suit while his brother was free with his clothing. He was obligated into an informal, made-up, domineering jerk, with critical eyes and a rather indifferent expression. He hated these stupid dinners and was disgusted that his parents could even stand the talkative businessmen that were clearly beneath him. But, the girl was rather captivating.

Reasoning with himself he wondered why his eyes sought out his mother and the girl, who sat with a rather pitiful expression of one caught wishing to leave but too polite to ask. Perhaps it was out of the goodness of his heart, or the persuasive perfume whirling about, intoxicating him with the smell and causing him to lose all sense of mind, he walked forward.

At first, the reaction was obvious. A blush, hands shaking with nerves, and the faint narrowing of eyes as if one had finally spotted a challenge. The girl, sincerely smiling at his mother's ramblings, kept her eyes trained on his face. The warm glow on her face complimented the faint curl on her lips, and the blush creeping from her neck to her cheek seemed to only heighten her rather beautiful face.

"Mother," he stopped before them, not sparing the girl a glance but not looking at his mother, "Father wishes to speak to you about something." It was a lie, a complete lie considering the fact that his father was probably trying to get drunk with an old bag. And yet, it was the surest way of being alone with the girl.

His mother arched an eyebrow, glancing at the girl briefly before giving an apologetic nod and rising. "Forgive me, but I must leave." With a sweep of white hair, his mother was gone, and the girl was alone.

Catching his eye, she did not blush but instead raised her chin. "I suppose this means you want to tell me the reason why you were staring earlier, no?" She smiled coyly, brown eyes twinkling with merriment.

"Was it not you, who was the one caught staring?" he asked, deep voice rumbling as he spoke. With a rather humorous smile, he leaned forward. "I would have preferred to ask without a dozen people milling about, but why _were_ you watching me?" he whispered softly, leaning close to her ear.

She turned, the lights casting shadows on her face but her smile was beautiful. "I think, that if I had not caught you staring first, I would not have noticed you. Besides," her head tilted sideways, "Is it such a bad thing for me to look at you? Would you prefer me to ignore you?" she asked softly, her voice lowering as she spoke.

Sesshomaru smiled, his lips curling upwards with amusement. "It is not a terrible thing to be caught." He whispered, leaning forward and, almost casually rested his arm against the back of her seat. She smiled slightly, shaking her head before lazily tilting her head to rest on his arm.

* * *

The hostess huffed quietly, carefully prying her husband's hand off of the wine glass. "Sesshomaru told me that you wished to speak with me, and I was enjoying my conversation with this girl, so what do you want?" She asked irritably, slapping away the grabby hands of an associate of her husband's.

Touga leaned back into his chair with a large, goofy smile. "I didn't ask for you, dear."

"Well…" the female sniffed, "Why did Sesshomaru tell me that?" she huffed, crossing her arms with a pout.

Chuckling softly, the host stood. "I think I can guess." He pointed in the direction of the cuddling couple.

"Oh…" briefly, a smile appeared.

Sesshomaru rested his cheek against Rin's head, sighing contentedly and forgetting about the onlookers oohing at them. It was a rather sweet sight.

A/N Here is a new one-shot for you! I know it isn't too long but I actually really, really enjoyed writing this one. It's so funny how random things can inspire you! Thank you to everyone that has been reading these stories! I know that I haven't been updating as much, but as soon as I finish Fifteen Minutes, I think I'll be doing more drabbles and one-shots! If you see any mistakes, please tell me!


	74. Unpredictability

_**#232 Fickle Fate "Unpredictability"**_

Title: Unpredictability  
Author: Rickashay1  
Genre: Tragedy  
Rating: light T  
Word Count: 250  
Character(s): Sesshomaru, Rin  
Warning(s): Character Death  
Summary: He is stopped by a homeless girl on his way to meet with his wife. Fate was cruel.

Fickle as fate was, he was not too fond of unpredictability of the future, especially concerning his own life.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" the words were barely spoken and yet chills raced down his spine. His body stiffened, glancing with unabashed curiosity at the cloaked figure.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"S-Sesshomaru?" the voice rasped.

"I don't know who you are speaking of, girl." His nose wrinkled at the sight of the dirtied face, hidden beneath a smear of mud. Even with the dim light, and the shadows cast by the hood, he could make out two soulful brown eyes, blinking with false hope.

"Y-you don't know me?" a tear rolled down her cheek, a streak of clear skin now evident.

The man, nervously tugging on his tie, stepped away. "You're mistaken. I am not associated with your kind." He eyed her rags with distaste, distain curling his lips into a small, pitying smile.

"I-I'm sorry…," she moved away, "I t-thought I knew you." Briefly, the hood fell from her face. Although her expression was obscured by dirt, there was no denying the faint sorrow lingering in the corners of her eyes. "Forgive me, I h-had thought," a tear leaked from her eye, and before he could utter an apology for being the wrong person, the girl bolted away.

It was a random detour to be stopped in the middle of a road and on his way to meet with his wife.

Why did he feel this sense of loss?

A/N This is just a quick piece written for Iyfic_contest. It tied for third. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. I feel really awful for not updating anything. I also have an exam tomorrow, so I'm still going to be studying. Oh, Happy late Thanksgiving! ^_^ Also, I am so, so sorry for any of you who are waiting for me to read your stories. I've been sick and studying, but I'll get to it. Thank you so much! (hugs) Also, I need to reply to some people too. I feel so guilty.


	75. Curiosity

_**Week 235/Opposites Attract "Curiosity" Second place!**_

Title: Curiosity  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: Friendship, general  
Word Count: 250  
Rating: T (One "bad" word)  
Universe: (Takes place earlier in the series, approximately the first week of Rin traveling with Sesshomaru and Jaken.  
Warning(s): None  
Character(s): Sesshomaru and Rin  
Summary: As he observes her collecting flowers, he cannot help but wonder why the mute girl was so open to him.

Ducking her head shyly, the young, mute girl seemed too preoccupied to notice when the Inuyoukai neared. Her arms were filled to the brim with flowers, common weeds, and wildflowers, all in various colors, anything that could be deemed pretty by such an inconsequential being. She seemed less skittish since the incident with Tensiega, but she did not seem cured completely from her timid nature. A side-glance seemed the only eye-contact she was willing to give him, and even then it was immediately withdrawn.

Sesshomaru said not a word as she continued her collection of flowers, simply watched and listened. Although sometimes, begrudgingly, his curious nature won out against his pride, he could not help but stare as she searched through the tall grasses. She stopped, looming over another weed. Suddenly, her head tilted in his direction. With a large smile, the same one that she had given him when he had spoken his concerns over her injuries that fateful day in the forest, she spun around and came to a stop in front of him.

She held out a flower to him, a weed, actually. It was nothing beautiful, common, ordinary, and not even worthy to be bestowed upon him.

Arching an incredulous eyebrow, his gently took the offering. Laying it against his thigh, he turned to her.

"Thank you." He murmured quietly, not breaking eye contact.

She beamed.

It was a wonder why she would be so open with him.

He huffed, snapping back into his usual cold expression.

Damn curiosity.

A/N If you see any mistakes, please tell me! I've always wondered, especially in the last few weeks or so how it was for Rin the first few weeks of traveling with Sesshomaru. This was inspired just a curious moment, especially since I can imagine quite easily that Rin didn't recover her voice immediately after Sesshomaru revived her. I hope you enjoyed it though and thank you so much for reading! I haven't been in the mood to read/write anything lately, so I am sorry if I haven't read or reviewed your guys' recent chapters and such. I've been feeling like such a cruddy writer, but I think I'm pulling out of it. I was inspired to start writing again this week or so, so hopefully I can finish some of these stories that have been lying around FOREVER! Best wishes and I promise I'll start reading stories again soon, I just need to snap out of it. Also, I apologize for the long author's note. *Blushes*


	76. Perfection

*note* Written for iyfic_contest Week#238/Blind Eye "Perfection" which I am honored to have won third place. :)

Title: Perfection

Authoress: Rickashay

Genre: Friendship/General

Word Count: 250

Rating: K+

Warning(s): None

Character(s): Sesshomaru, Rin, mentions Inuyasha and Naraku

Summary: Rin knew not to expect someone to be perfect…

* * *

Prior to belief, she was not as naïve as some thought. She knew that no one, not even _he_, was perfect.

Expecting one to be perfect would only resort one to disappointment. But assuming one to understand between right and wrong seemed to be quite different from presuming someone to be faultless.

Sesshomaru-sama wasn't perfect…

When Sesshomaru-sama had taken his brother's sword with the help of that evil youkai and thrown away his sword, the one he'd saved her life with ... it probably the only time she'd ever felt he'd been erroneous in what he'd done.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru-sama's deep voice spoke clearly but softly.

Rin's ears perked up, arms wrapped protectively around _her _sword. Slowly, she drew herself up, blinking tiredly and searching his white form among the dark night. The grass rustled as she bravely walked up to him, chin pointing out stubbornly and eyes stinging at the edges for the obviously distressed youkai.

His face turned away from her, avoiding eye contact. His arm stretched out, reflected in the night as a pasty white, and a clawed hand rested on the hilt of Tenseiga. His eyes closed, and with a deep sigh, the sword was relieved from her arms.

"You may go back to sleep." He said, tucking the sword at his side.

Some may think she was fully unaware of his faults and imperfections, but truthfully, she just turned a blind eye to them. It was easier on both of them to pretend that he was perfect.

A/N For one, thank you so much for reading! I felt really inspired writing this after I felt really down yesterday. (Partly due from the snow) But I honestly hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't forget, if you see any mistakes/you have a suggestion to better myself as a writer, I would love to hear it! Just to warn you for, updates are stacking up and you'll see some more work from me soon! Promise. ;)


	77. False?

_**#240/Rumor Has It "False?" Iyfic_contest**_

Title: False?  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: Tragedy/Romance  
Word Count: 642  
Universe: Alternate but briefly mentions canon  
Rating: light T  
Warning(s): briefly mentions character death  
Character(s): Sesshomaru, reincarnation-Rin, and Jaken  
Summary: Jaken seems to think that it's a waste of time following that crazy rumor. Sesshomaru thinks otherwise.

The soft shuffling of feet was enough to ruffle his nerves, and as a pile of Starbucks wobbled precariously on top of Jaken's head, tall enough to obscure the glare that glowered down at the servant, Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose. Still frowning, he plucked off the seemingly non-existent lint from his suit pants, mouth puckered unhappily. For once, the spineless, sniffling imp had actually managed to be on time…

Unfortunately.

The rumbling chatter of the bystanders became a gentle hum as Sesshomaru lowered his eyelids with a soft, careful smile, trying to cut off all of the noises and focus on what was at hand.

"My lord?" Jaken questioned, his bald head shining brightly in the sunlight as he placed a cup directly at the right-side of the Inuyoukai. His human face was oddly wrinkled, but there were creases on his brow that hadn't been there before.

"What?" Sesshomaru's voice was almost uncharacteristically sharp, but it did not perturb the imp; what did, however, was the way that his master's uncommonly bright blue eyes darted across the street, jaw bulging from the side of his mouth.

Jaken grumbled a rather nasty word under his breath.

"The rumors pointed directly here." Sesshomaru's brow furrowed thoughtfully, although _wonderfully,_ not an ounce of hostility glimmering in his eyes.

Surprised, but hopeful, the small man glanced up suspiciously, large eyes narrowing thoughtfully and mouth puckering in displeasure. "My lord, you cannot possibly think that the reports are true?" he said, exasperated.

_Damn emotions..._Sesshomaru thought with an inward, bitter smile. Instead, he said, "I have little doubts that it isn't at least possible." He spoke with the finality he was known for in the battle field, ahem, courtroom.

_Even if it was just a measly rumor, we can't risk it._

"Why are we here, anyway?" Jaken's squeaky voice grumbled.

"I was tipped off that she's showing some of her work at the art gallery." Even as he spoke, eyes drew almost magnetically toward the continuous swinging and closing doors of the building across from them.

Jaken sighed, shaking his head with pitying eyes, noting the slight drooping of his master's shoulders. "I am sure that if she were alive, we'd have noticed long before. Didn't the human say that she was in her early twenties? You'd think we would've heard something by now." An arched eyebrow was his only reply.

A smile tugged on the Inuyoukai's lips, dark hair falling uselessly over his glittering eyes, and even so, he seemed unaware of the black strands. "Honestly, Jaken, I hardly think this situation called for _your_ suspicions." Sesshomaru abruptly turned his head, nose wrinkling distastefully while his eyes seemingly glued to the doors of the art museum.

"Rumors are rarely, if ever, true." Jaken shook his head mournfully, eyes too large for his face moistening.

A blur of movement, and the faithful servant's eyes shot up. His lord, dark hair pulled into a tight ponytail, stalked over to the art gallery, iced blue-eyes glinting knowingly.

_I pray this is not like the unaccountable mistakes we've made._

A woman passed them, brown eyes laughing as she flounced toward the entrance of the gallery. With a wayward glance toward the two expressionless men, she stopped just briefly in front of them. Cocking her head slightly, a smile bloomed on her lips.

Unknown to the Inuyoukai, Jaken glanced sharply into his eyes. He shook his head mournfully. _Now to prove that the girl isn't Rin…_a sigh threatened to escape him, but that would be a near fatal mistake.

The girl's grin widened, and turning on her heel, wavy hair bouncing behind her, she was walking quickly toward the entrance of the gallery.

Sesshomaru glanced down at him with a sneer, and said, "I will kill that pathetic human if the rumors are false." And yet…Sesshomaru followed the girl.

A/N Sorry for such a late post! I've been so busy with other things, I nearly completely forgot about my entry! I really hope you enjoy it and please, if you see any mistakes, please tell me. I won't get offended. :) Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! GAH! And I am NOT ignoring people! I've just been terribly busy. Really, I am so, so sorry! I do hope to catch up on some of my reading. (I have dozens of stories to catch up on and I'm really sorry if you're one of them...if you're reading this...) Another thing, sorry for the completely random post...and the fact it feels very incomplete.


	78. The Choice

_**Week 253 - Optimism "The Choice**_  
Title: The Choice  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: Hurt and Comfort/Friendship  
Prompt: Optimism  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 250  
Warning(s) none  
Character(s): Sesshomaru and Rin  
Summary: There was a choice, but any thought of a chance was buried inside his mind.

Deep inside his subconscious, so deep in fact that it was twisted around the darkness of buried thoughts, there lay just a small amount of hope that she would choose him. The infamous choice: a decision on whether she would live with humans or with the small group of youkai, with him was the true decision but no one knew that except for her and the old miko.

Yet there was a part of him, unaware as it was, that wished for her to choose him.

In the last few years they had grown fond of her, viewing her as theirs and perhaps overprotective of her considering whom her caretaker was. They had asked questions, no matter how awkward, of how well he had treated her when she traveled, and she had dealt with the problem swiftly and admirable! Proclaiming quite easily that, "Someday he'll be back and you'll see just how well he treats me!" which ended in a pout.

Patience was all that it took to wait for those years to come, patience and hope. She did not give up, but simply waited. He had seen those moments one too many times, mainly when they had decided to bring her away from him to give these little "talks".

He allowed them to wait, bringing gifts fit for a princess, and let the small hope buried inside him grow until he had come to terms with himself. He did not want her to choose, at least, not the humans.

* * *

A/N I thought it would be fun to try and incorporate the infamous "choice" at the end of the manga, so I decided to try and do this. For some reason, I have this thing for stalker-ish and a bit odd Sesshomaru in my head lately. Also, I have a few chapters planned! It feels nice to get back to writing but I'm sick at the moment. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! ^_^


	79. Obsession

Title: Obsession

Authoress: Rickashay

Word Count: 250

Rating: light T

Warning(s): mentions Character death

Character(s): Sesshomaru and Rin

Summary: Finding immortality became his obsession, and he would have at any cost.

Most had thought that the young Inu no Taisho had gone insane by the time the fiftieth year passed his Dearest's death. Some thought that he'd never reach his goal. For some who were curious, they could not fathom the actual reason for his fixation on immortality. It was not unknown for youkai to be obsessed with living forever, some even went as far as selling everything to live forever, including their soul. And yet…why would such a great Inu-youkai worry about such a thing? They lived plenty long enough, usually outlasting any youkai alive, minus, perhaps, dragon youkai.

Servants, lords, and ladies alike whispered about this obvious obsession that the great Sesshomaru had fallen into. Some dared to say that it all began with the human, for it had been her death that made the great Inu-youkai so…compulsively obsessed with immortality. It also seemed more like a stain on his perfection, a blemish that originated by Lady Rin.

But then, why, with her dead, would he suddenly strive for immortality? The thought was rather confusing, but for some, they had just thought he had gone off his cracker.

It was because reincarnation seemed like a hoax.

Sesshomaru knew better, and when he would see her again, death would not part them. The time that they would have apart, he would strive for some way to make sure that she would not leave again, neither by death or choice, and he _would _succeed.

Even at the cost of his mind.

A/N why do I always write an obsessive/stalker-Sesshomaru? Anyway, thank you so much for reading and if you see any mistakes, please tell me! I hope you enjoyed! Hopefully you'll see a longer story from me soon! *crosses fingers* ^_^ Anyway, it was awesome hearing from you guys! Thank you so much for supporting me. It means a lot to me!


	80. The Girl

_**Week 265 - Prompt - Lesser Evil "The Girl"**_  
Title: The Girl  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: Hurt and Comfort  
Word Count: 250  
Rating: T  
Warning(s): none  
Character(s): Sesshomaru and Rin  
Summary: The lesser evil: the beautiful youkai or the ugly humans.

The leaves rustled and there was a girl peeking at him from over the bushes, a very little girl.

_The scent of a human._

_I can't move…_

Sesshomaru snarled at her, watching as she shrunk back in fear. She stared back, wide-eyed.

Suddenly soaked as she gently tended to his wounds, he couldn't help the bitter thought that entered his mind. _She intends to save me, huh._

It was even more surprising that he allowed it, turning his head to avoid looking at her pitying eyes.

She came back, quickly presenting a fish and mushrooms to him. He harshly whacked it away. And while she scurried to pick it up, he didn't miss the wide fearful eyes.

"Mind your own business, I don't eat human food," he said as she began walking away. She paused, and he could feel her look behind her shoulder to stare at him with soulful brown eyes. He did not return the stare.

She returned, peering at him cautiously from her bush, face horribly bruised. He could smell humans on her. _Male _humans.

"Don't bother." He said, looking away from the rats she offered to him.

She heaved a sigh, staring mournfully down at the rodents.

"What happened to your face?" he asked, turning to stare at her.

Suddenly, the mute girl grinned.

It was only a few hours later...

_The smell of blood…_he found the girl lying in her own pool of blood, wolves hovering over her.

When he revived her, she followed him.

He did not mind.

A/n Thank you so much for reading! Just letting you know I'm not dead or hurt or anything, just don't have a lot of free time between babysitting, looking for a job, and also homework. BUT, I do have something planned that will be around 5-7 thousand words, so hopefully I can write that out in the next day or so. :) Thank you so much for reading as always and sorry for not being around much lately. If you want to talk, feel free to PM me or something. ^_^


	81. Insecurity

Title: Insecurity

Authoress: Rickashay

Genre: Hurt and Comfort/very slight romance

Word Count: 250

Rating: K+

Character(s): Rin/Sesshomaru, mentioning of Sango and Kagome.

Summary: Their hands were so similar, feminine and dainty. She couldn't help compare how ugly hers were

* * *

Their hands were so similar.

Kagome's were simple, dainty and feminine. They were always clean. Although she had a bit of stubby fingers, they were in their own way, very beautiful. They were white, not a speck on them, the perfect example of ideal hands.

Sango's were callused, but they were also clean, softening from months of being a mother. She did not tend to her garden; she did not have specks of dirt or bleeding blisters. Her hands may not have been perfect, but they were feminine, with long fingers and white hands.

Compared to Rin's hands, hers were dirty. She had worked on the gardens for hours and so dirt clung underneath her fingernails. She had calluses all over her hands, some from working, some from tending to the garden. Sometimes there were blisters that would bleed. Her fingers were small and stubby, stubbier than Kagome's and much less feminine than either of them.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin crowed in delight, running across the grass. The children behind her squealed and yelled, scurrying to catch up with her.

Sesshomaru landed nicely on the ground, graceful and elegant in his masculine way.

Panting as she arrived, she smiled sweetly at him.

Sesshomaru took her hand in his, cradling it carefully before turning it upside down, her palm face-up. He was careful tracing the blisters that were forming, the small calluses, and the dirty and broken fingernails. "Rin," he greeted.

She quickly dropped her hand.

Although Sesshomaru frowned, he said nothing.

* * *

A/N Another short piece. I know, I need to write stories that are longer. *shakes head* Classes are pretty much over so feel free to harass me to update more. ;) ALSO! I am working on a longer project for Harry Potter, which will be finished this week, and then *chuckles darkly* you'll see what I have planned.


	82. Trying to Hope

Do not own Inuyasha/any books mentioned here/no movies mentioned here/err...I think that's all. Well...I own nothing.

Title: Trying to Hope

Authoress: Rickashay

Genre: Romance

Word Count: 4,352

Beta: Unbeta'd

Rating: T

Warning(s) Umm...vague references to character death and no explanation why Sesshomaru looks different? Don't ask me, they refused to give up their secrets. ;)

Character(s): Sesshomaru and Rin, with mention of various others.

Summary: For the Holidays: Rin was always avoided. No one would come up to her table at the bookstore. They knew that she did not like to be bothered, until that one day. It kept going on from there, every day.

* * *

Day 1

Everyday for the last five years she would always arrive at some point in the bookstore. It was something that all the employees were aware of and they rarely bothered the silent girl when she crept toward her usual table, head down and eyes averted. Sometimes she would ask for a coffee in her soft, timid voice that you had to ask her to speak up, but otherwise, no one really spoke to her.

The coffee shop/book store was a friendly environment, one of those local ones that were crowded with books, either new or used. It had a friendly atmosphere and just by seeing the owner, it practically screamed home-schooled nerd. You know the type, sheltered their entire life and probably without any reality what the real world was like other than what books they read.

But that was all right, the woman that owned the bookstore had home schooled, but after all her children left to start their own lives, she had opened the bookstore in hopes of selling the books that she no longer needed. Of course, soon she had added a coffee counter and chairs and settees, it became a very popular place in the local area. Although it was too crowded, it had the warm and homely feeling that had made you want to curl up in a chair and read. Unlike a library, although it was quiet, people weren't whispering or chatting quietly in their seats. Instead it was quiet in the joyful companionship when readers come together.

Which was why Rin adored this place. Ever since she had moved out, she would come here to enjoy some peace and quiet. Ignore the outside world and just pretend that nothing was wrong. Even when it was almost closing time, she managed to get at least an hour of reading time. She was known as the quietest, not in a weird "don't go over there" way, but more of "she'd be bothered if you talk to her" and so, usually she was alone at her table.

That was…until that day.

Everyone knew that it was her unofficial table, no one questioned it and no one seemed to mind. Even when she was lost in her world of _Pride and Prejudice, _she was still dimly aware of the bell at the door twinkling as someone waltzed in, blowing freezing air into the room. Shivering, she curled her feel underneath her. She was fully aware when a pair of eyes turned to her, scrutinizing her.

Without looking, she already knew many things about this man…

Male, probably tall, nearing his thirties or at least just in his thirties, probably wearing a suit considering the noises as he walked. It was obvious that he was one that wore confidence almost as if it was his second skin. Just without looking, he gave out this type of presence that meant he was more than just confident, but comfortable with how things were.

Immediately the sound of shoes drew her attention as he wandered toward the fiction section. Her ears could easily pick up the sound as he pulled books off of the shelf, examine them, shake his head or give a rather disgusted snort. When he finally decided to choose one, with a rather reluctant sigh, immediately the pair of eyes stilled at her.

A bead of sweat rolled down the back of her neck. Rin could feel her back tensing as he neared, his walk so confident and you could even presume it being a type of swagger that posh men seemed to have. But when he sat next to her, her eyes still on her book but unable to read further, he sighed softly and popped up a foot on his knee. He practically screamed casualness. It irked her incredibly that there were those types of people that did not care a whit about what others think of them. No one said anything, but several of the employees drifted towards her, judging her reaction. She would not give in.

The two people sitting at the table said nothing at each other, but several times she could feel the intense gaze staring straight into her face.

* * *

The next day, it occurred again. They said nothing to each other, merely sat at their table reading, or in Rin's case, sneaking looks at the man's face.

The next day, it happened again.

Then the day after that, and again, then again, and so on until they reached the middle of the week.

Day 7

"Do you mind sitting somewhere else?" Rin said so quietly that she could scarcely hear herself, but she did not move her eyes from her book.

The man shifted, uncrossing his legs and giving her an intense look that clearly said "no way". She could almost feel the light smile that curled on his lips, her toes quickly followed. "Oh, but what would the fun be in sitting by yourself?" he asked. Suddenly, she could only think of him as the type of Dickens man, just with the voice, it sounded perfect.

It was the first time she had heard his voice, a deep melodious noise that would have easily belonged in a choir and everyone knew who was speaking. It was one that commanded attention and one that was deep enough that it made tingles in her scalp but soft enough that it was so comforting. He had a lovely voice. "Because, this is my table." She immediately replied, inwardly chastising herself for being so rude.

He tilted his head just slightly and two unique blue eyes, almost unrealistic blue eyes, bore into her brown ones. Immediately, an eyebrow arched. "Really?" he said in a mocking tone, "I would have thought that anyone was welcomed to sit here."

"Well…they're not. Most people know that I don't like company." Rin wrinkled her nose, not bothering to smooth out her face from irritation.

He chuckled softly, "I don't think I'd like to leave."

A hand curled in a fist and her mouth dried up. She still said nothing though.

* * *

Day 8

Again, the next day he arrived just when she did. Already done with _Pride and Prejudice, _she began scrolling around to find another book. But from the corner of her eye, she could see him frown at her empty seat. Immediately, he began screening through the other chairs, obviously searching for someone. Her cheeks heat up pleasantly, merely because of the fact he wanted to sit with her. When his eyes landed on her at the bookshelves, his body language immediately relaxed. He settled in his usual chair, watching her with curious eyes.

With just a tilt of her head, she reached out to grab a battered version of the _Odyssey_, careful not to smile as their eyes met across the room as she walked toward her seat. Butterflies erupted in her stomach and she could feel her cheeks flame with color. The man rose to fetch his own book.

When he came back, Rin was already enthralled with her book. She could still feel him smile slightly.

When he rose to leave for the day, his parting words were, "Thank you for allowing me to sit at your table," with just the slightest amount of mocking.

"Of course!" She replied back, not able to help the smile that suddenly broke through. Her eyes crinkled slightly and the sudden indescribable expression he wore, her face felt like fire.

"Good day," with a swirl of a cloak, he was gone.

* * *

Day 11

As always, they sat beside each other, the only difference was that she had a coffee cup before her. From the expression on the man's face, he appeared to despise coffee. When he turned to her, solemn and obviously about to say goodbye, she was surprised when the words came out, "What is your name?" he asked without any hesitation.

"Rin," the word just popped out of her mouth, she surprised herself with responding.

Something changed in his expression, an almost sadness that crept in that made her squirm in her seat. "Sesshomaru," he nodded before rising.

When she lay in her bed that night, the heating making that awful coughing noise as usual, she dreamed of a face filled with sadness and the feeling of a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Day 12

Imagine Rin's surprise, as she got lost in the tale of Odysseus, that when a presence settled beside her, a cup of coffee innocently rested before her. Her eyes darted up, her eyes wide open and the startled Sesshomaru stepped backwards. Immediately, she smiled reassuring. It was probably the one true smile she had given him.

"Thank you so much." She said.

Sesshomaru bowed his head, but the corners of his mouth twitched up, just briefly, before sitting beside her.

Rin picked up the coffee, the warmth coming from the sleeve of the cup a pleasant feeling for such a cold day. Holding it close to her, she sniffed it. "Hmm…Gingerbread."

* * *

Day 14

Sesshomaru had greeted her with another cup of coffee, a smile making itself known in his eyes. They still said nothing, choosing instead to curl up in their chairs and ignore the others surrounding them. She did spot two of the employees whispering to each other and staring at them.

* * *

Day 17

When she crawled into the store, her back aching and her ears ringing from the screams of the daycare center she worked at. It was an hour before the bookstore closed and she was finally right on time. Usually she would work in the early mornings, but one of the employees called in sick, so she had to stay there overtime.

As she opened the door, the bell jingled above her. Wrapping the scarf around her neck more securely, she was fully aware of two intense eyes staring at her. The expression on his face, one of complete bewilderment and a tad bit of resentment, she was only slightly mollified when he settled down with a relieved sigh.

Quickly fetching her book, a new one that was recommended by one of the daycare employees, _The Amulet of Smarkand_. Immediately, she was lost in the world of sarcasm and humor, not to mention the intrigue at the vague references to politics or the wit of Bartimaeus. Sesshomaru relaxed eventually, but every minute or two, his eyes would wander to her face, a puzzled expression in his eyes.

"'M sorry I was late, someone called in sick at the daycare." She murmured quietly, not lifting her eyes from the book but turning the page.

Sesshomaru still said nothing.

* * *

Day 23

Days had passed and Christmas was just rounding the corner, she still had ten days though before it commenced. If there was one holiday she hated in the entire year, it was Christmas. It was probably understandable, her foster parents had never had enough money to really spend anything on them and her foster father's bitterness over having to care for them instead of spending it on beer and booze; let's just say that it wasn't exactly one of her favorite holidays. The vague memories she had of her real parents just drove her to hating it even more, although, it became more longing than anything else.

When she opened the door that evening, right after she got off work, she immediately saw that people were in a more cheerful mood than usual. This time, as she headed toward the bookshelf to pick up a new book, the usual whisperings annoyed her that she had to clench her jaw to keep from shouting at them. She hurriedly scanned through the pages, becoming increasingly frustrated by the talking until the pressure in her head became almost unbearable.

A hand touched her shoulder and she gasped, twisting her body around to glare at the person that dared to touch her. Sesshomaru's blue eyes stared down at her, his eyes narrowed with suspicion. He glanced around, his body language betraying the tenseness in his shoulders. "What's wrong?" he asked in a low voice.

"Nothing," she said quickly, "You just startled me."

A frown marred his forehead. "Very well." He handed her the cup of coffee she had just now noticed. "It's gingerbread."

"Thank you," Rin breathed, feeling more at ease. She turned back, continuing to scan the shelves for something suitable to read. Sesshomaru stood behind her, doing the same but occasionally his eyes would flicker towards her.

* * *

Day 33

Christmas came and she had nothing to do. Daycare wasn't open and neither was the bookstore, instead she sat at her old, ratty chair, made some hot chocolate, and read the Collection of Shakespeare that Sesshomaru had decided to buy for her. Amazingly enough, she was completely shocked that he would give her a present while only knowing her less than a month. It made her heart squeeze in happiness that she had returned his gift and had eventually settled on a gift card.

* * *

Day 34

The coffee shop was crowded and people pushed their way to the front, obviously either buying something or returning something. It was overwhelming and the irritating buzzing noises from their voices gave her a headache. Her mouth turned into a fine line but did not relax even when Sesshomaru settled beside her, his face clearly saying he was as irritated as her.

He handed her a cup of coffee and sipped his own.

"You don't have to do this, you know." She said quietly, watching as an eyebrow arched her way. "I can pay for my own drinks." Rin turned back to her book, hair covering her face.

"But you won't." Sesshomaru said and she turned slightly towards him. "Base off of what I can see, you don't appear to make yourself buy anything and…from the clothes you are wearing, I'd say that you can use the money for other things."

Immediately, the unintentional cruel words made her face flame. "Well…I'm sorry I'm not rich." She spat back.

Even when he frowned, obviously confused by what she meant, they said nothing after that.

* * *

Day 43

It was on this day that something extraordinary happened. As she sat beside him, rereading _Emma _once again, she felt him shift his attention to her. Sometimes his eyes would flicker to her at times when they read, but it was never a complete change of attention, something so intense that her stomach clenched.

"Would you go on a date with me?" Sesshomaru asked, his blue eyes narrowed and searching.

A blush rose to her cheeks and her jaw nearly dropped in shock. She stood perfectly still, her breathing coming out in measured puffs.

"Rin…will you…?" This time, he straightened in his seat.

"Yes," and that was all she said.

"Seven, Friday? After we are done here?" Sesshomaru flipped open his phone, obviously checking his schedule.

She merely nodded, her tongue so dry she was afraid she wouldn't be able to speak words.

* * *

Day 45

Friday came swiftly, despite that they had seen each other the day before and earlier that day, they said nothing to each other the entire time, not even to say thank you. It was awkward and the first time, she felt as if someone was screaming at her that she was being "Impossible! Can't you see how handsome he is?"

But when they drove to a restaurant, one that served breakfast all hours of the day, she was embarrassed to notice that she was dressed the worst out of everyone. It could have been just her imagination, but in her faded sweater and holey jeans, she looked like a street urchin compared to Sesshomaru's posh behavior and clothes.

As they talked, they mainly discussed the different books they read. When they went to Shakespeare, Rin called him a visionary of the English language while Sesshomaru said quite clearly, "He didn't know a whit about English, he butchered it." And coming from Sesshomaru's mouth, that seemed to be an only mild critique for most authors.

But soon, they came to more personal things. "I was orphaned when I was very young," Sesshomaru's eyes snapped to her face, searching. "It doesn't really matter now, I can barely remember them, but that's why I wanted to be a daycare employee. I always felt that I should be doing something to help others. My parents, I hope, would have been proud of me." She whispered, refusing the let the pressure in her eyes give.

"I am sure that most parents would be very proud of you." He said gravely, his eyes flicking toward hers. They were silent for several minutes, one of those awkward moments where someone had shared something so deep and meaningful, and they just didn't know how to respond. "I was married once." He said.

Rin's eyes rose from her plate and she knew, she must have been a sight. Her eyes had been called doe-like before, wide and a perfect brown, but with tears dangling at the edges of her eyelashes, she did not realize how beautiful she was in that moment. "What happened?"

"She died, nearly ten years after we were married. She married young." Sesshomaru said, not quite clearing his voice. He did not appear to be too emotional, just…empty.

"How did she die?" Rin whispered, scarcely believing her ears. Sesshomaru didn't seem like the marrying type.

For a moment, it was all too clear that he was hesitating to tell her. Something that held him back that was making her mouth feel dry. "She died…from lung cancer. She didn't grow up in the best of environment, her parents smoked a lot and she had picked up the habit in junior high." Sesshomaru clenched his fists, anger pulsing in the air.

"I'm sorry." Rin whispered so softly; she doubted he'd even heard her. But when she reached out, gently touching his smooth hand with her callused ones, those blue eyes that looked so intense, it was as if they had been pacified.

* * *

Day 53

Saturday was always one of the worst days for her. There was nothing really to do but lounge at the coffee-store before they closed. Although Sesshomaru's company was rather nice, after all they had spent nearly two months seeing each other every day, it was rather nice to have some company.

That saying, she did not get to see her little kids at daycare that day. Even though nearly all the kids loved their Saturdays with their parents, she missed the little ones, especially now that there was this still persistent awkwardness between her and Sesshomaru. But as she settled beside him, choosing instead to read _Of Mice and Men_.

Sesshomaru's eyes smiled slightly at seeing her. Surprisingly, he put his book down and turned to her. "Are you busy tonight?"

Little Goosebumps suddenly appeared on her arms and with a rather timid smile, said, "No, what'd you have in mind?"

"I was actually considering going to a movie with you. I haven't been to a movie in a long time." Sesshomaru leaned back casually, crossing his legs.

"Oh, what movie?" Rin turned to her book, allowing her hair to fall in her face once again.

"_Midnight in Paris_."

"Sure," and Rin just knew that a blush was creeping from her neck to her cheeks. Judging by the smirk on Sesshomaru's face, he probably spotted it too.

On that day, two of the employees were all grins as they watched the two leave the bookshop, just right after closing time. They watched the tall man open the door for petite Rin, both employees were wearing identical smiles. "Glad they overheard us, aren't you?" Violet eyes twinkled pleasantly as he gave a glance to his wife. She shook her head slightly at their meddling, but she was still smiling.

* * *

The movie was fantastic! As a reader, both Sesshomaru and her enjoyed it immensely. When it was over, both were obviously quite happy with the movie just by the way their hands had subconsciously curled together.

"Are you hungry?" Sesshomaru asked as they stepped inside his car.

Rin nodded, blowing on her hands to keep them warm. She knew her nose was as red as Rudolf's and that her eyes were slightly watering from the sting of the cold weather, but with her mittens on, her scarf, and the weird hat that protected her ears from the weather, she couldn't have been happier.

They drove around, just chatting and smiling together. "What is your last name?" Rin asked, pulling off her gloves as she sat down in a booth.

"Taisho."

Rin snorted slightly and he frowned. "That's hilarious."

"It is Japanese and I have heard worst names than that." Sesshomaru replied, gesturing to a waiter to take their order.

"Mine is Smith." Rin admitted, still grinning up at him.

Sesshomaru sneered. "At least around here, no one would mistake my name."

"Smith isn't too bad…it's better than some."

He dipped his chin in agreement.

* * *

Day 64

As the days rolled by, blending in with each other by no uncommon occurrence, it was on this day that Sesshomaru and Rin went on their fifth date. Soon, nearly everyday they were meeting somewhere to chat, even when they bought cookies from the coffee counter and talked with each other at their table.

* * *

Day 67

"So, what exactly do you do?" Rin asked, digging into the Italian noodles she was eating.

"I was a lawyer for many years, I moved here as a chance after my mother convinced me to take a long break. I've been living with my brother." From the way he said brother, it was obvious that they did not get along.

Rin couldn't exactly blame when considering her own issues with her foster siblings. "Hmm, I suppose that explains the excess amount of suits you seem to own."

A twitch in his cheek was the only response.

Brushing aside the subject easily, she began talking about Shippou. "I sort of feel bad for him. He had recently lost his parents and doesn't seem to be able to get along with the other kids. He's a sweet kid though, just seems like he's been through a lot."

"The best you can do for him is be his teacher, give him support." Sesshomaru replied without looking up.

"I know. He's just a kid though, he doesn't deserve the responsibilities or the stress." Rin folded her napkin on the table, eyeing Sesshomaru curiously as he played with the food on his plate.

* * *

Day 71

Sometime, Rin realized that for the moment, Sesshomaru was the most important figure in her life. It was a startling realization, although it was easy enough to know. She did not have any close relatives; she wasn't practically close to the employees at the coffee shop or the daycare center. The kids were the only ones that she could love. Of course, she did not love Sesshomaru. It was more of this respect and happiness when you start dating someone special.

She hadn't felt this way in a long time, probably when she was going to college and her first boyfriend, Kohaku, had asked her out. It still made her smile and feel that sickening feeling that either spoke of nerves or crushes, that disgusting feeling that felt both nice and terrible. At least, it couldn't be mistaken for some type of illness.

When Sesshomaru opened the door for her, either the car or a store, it made those warm feelings erupt in her stomach and she couldn't help but smile and act silly. It was sweet, it was something that was so foreign, and sometimes she had forgotten that there were people out there that were like her: sad, but someone that brought hope.

That was how she felt.

And it appeared Sesshomaru felt the same.

As she picked up a new book, something called _Moon Over Manifest, _she settled next to Sesshomaru, receiving a slight smile.

* * *

Day 84

It was on this day that they finally kissed.

It was a sweet thing, right over twinkling lights and a lovely setting that made her heart melt. They were staring down at a small pond on a balcony, the warming weather just slightly chilly. As she moved closer to him, she could feel his thin lips just brush slightly against the corner of her mouth. Startled, her head whipped around and she stared at him with open curiosity. For a few weeks he had been withdrawn, it made no sense that he would kiss her, even with just the slightest kiss.

Her mouth parted in shock, her shoulders rising as she took in a deep breath. "Why did you do that for?" she asked, almost accusingly. She had been convinced that she was happy with just an easy friendship between them.

"Because," he whispered, moving forward to press his lips against hers. The blue eyes fluttered close and for a second, all she could do was gaze at the bliss so easy showing on his normally stoic face. "I needed to."

A tongue slid into her mouth and she gave a soft sigh of happiness.

It felt just right.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

A/N So, I just read over this. If you see any mistakes, please be sure to tell me! It won't offend me. So surprising I wrote something with a longer word count, it feels good to write again, especially something longer. So I wanted to write something for the holidays, this was just something I wanted to write that was so sweet.

All the books/movies here I have either seen or want to see. If you copy and paste, you could probably see if it's at a website. Thank you so much for reading.


	83. Five Smiles

Authoress: Rickashay  
Title: Five Smiles  
Genre: Romance  
Word Count: 1,000 (near there, I keep deleting then adding)  
Rating: T  
Warning(s): unbearably sweet, mention of pregnancy (marriage started at 15 - she's 18 here)  
Character(s): Sesshomaru and Rin, with mention of Sessmom  
Summary: It was just a glance, a hint of something in her smile, and he knew she had a secret. Not in "Modern Times".

(note) This is what you get when I listen to Pride and Prejudice soundtracks. Written for lwdsr - Little White Doves: Sesshomaru and Rin. A community on LJ!

* * *

It was so easy to see…

A flicker of brown eyes and a shy smile that made her lips curl upwards, just slightly. There was something beautiful about that smile, the wideness and abandon that she seemed to possess. He knew that underneath that smile there was a secret lurking about, something pressing to her mind. But it was something beautiful that made his sides squeeze, a feeling of exhilaration pressing down on him. It made him want to sigh. Not that he would.

They had known each other for more than a decade, more than three of those years being husband and wife, and he knew each smile she possessed.

One was her grateful smile, the dimples suddenly appearing and her eyes closing with pleasure. It was the same smile she had first given him. He could still picture that face too, bruises and all, but grateful that he had asked about _her_. His concern. From a youkai, a vile beast that only knew to shed blood and slay whoever stood in his way, who asked about a girl's injuries.

The second was a bit more satisfying: it was the coy smile, the one that made his insides squirm pleasantly yet unpleasantly, it was the same smile that said, "You've made me happy."

The third was her secret one: the arched smile, raised eyebrows and gleaming eyes. "I know something that you don't and I'll take pleasure in seeing your expression when you find out." It seemed as the years went on, that smile came up more often than not.

His favorite was the fourth smile: it was a shy smile, her teeth not showing but just enough that she was biting her bottom lip and looking up at him through her fringe. It was the same smile that she had given him when they had kissed the first time. It was that special smile that made him so ashamed of not being able to give her the life she should have had, of fulfillment and someone who did not have all these political obligations to fulfill. It was the one that gave him pause, wanting to make her life as special as possible.

"Rin, what are you thinking?" He asked one day, standing within view of the gardens and watching her expression.

_Wistful..._

"Nothing, My Lord." She bowed her head carefully, the third smile hidden from view.

"Than why do you hide your face?" Sesshomaru asked.

She blushed prettily. "It is a secret." An eyebrow arched, her smile widened pleasantly, eyelashes lowered down to sweep against her cheek. She had such long eyelashes.

_Beautiful._

"You are sure?" a hand brushed against her side and she laughed. "I despise secrets." He said seriously.

"You will find out eventually, My Love." Rin whispered, her smile still in place.

"Hmm…" he murmured softly, "And when will that be?"

"Soon enough, it will become obvious soon enough." And with a short wink, she giggled and spun around towards the gardens. Her skirts flew behind her, hair flowing and let down.

Sesshomaru was left behind, indulging himself in watching her.

* * *

Rin had another smile. It was rather shocking at first, the moment when her face lit up entirely and she seemed to be absolutely glowing. She'd throw her head back and laugh, her eyes sparkling with happiness. The smile was rather an easy going smile but one that spoke pure contentment. It was a soft smile…and wistful. There was something special…there.

When he finally managed to notice an odd smell going about with her, he nearly panicked. It was a smell of another youkai, strong and powerful and the only way it could possibly belong to someone else was if she had sexual contact with someone. When he had brought those concerns to his mother, she had merely laughed in his face and hid her expression from view with her fan. She had obviously thought that nothing was wrong, but…it was his mother.

He had hunted her down to the gardens, a joyful humming moving in the wind. It was soothing, a familiar sound with Rin and rather beautiful. There was no other noise but soft sounds of pattering footsteps and every once and awhile, a laugh. "Rin." He said clearly, noting that the footfalls stopped as well as the humming. She turned around sharply, her face lit up with joy and there appeared to have been tears on her face.

Sesshomaru frowned.

"Yes, My Lord?" she asked, smoothing her skirts with both hands and shyly looking up at him, biting her lip but smiling.

His stomach clenched painfully. "You have an odd scent about you." He said rather rudely.

Her hands stilled consciously, her feet shifting nervously. She gave him a rather unsure look, frowning in confusion. "I am aware of that, Sesshomaru. Your mother told me not too long ago that the other guards will start noticing soon and I should keep to the castle as much as possible. I am taking precautions." She said lightly.

"Precautions on what?" He replied in a frosty tone.

Frowning, she shook her head. "Because of you-know-what. The scent?"

"I do not."

Her eyebrow shot up in surprise, incredulous. "It is my secret." She paused, obviously waiting for a reaction. When she did not receive one and so said, "The child?"

"There is another scent on you." He stubbornly persisted, brow wrinkled with concentration.

Suddenly, she laughed. It wasn't a mocking laugh, merely one of amusement and happiness. Something that lit in her face and made her shine. "A child, Love! It's a child's scent. I thought it would have been rather obvious to you." Brown eyes twinkled merrily.

There was nothing he could really say. Words failed him. For a moment he merely stared at her in surprise, uncomprehending and stoic. Several moments passed and Sesshomaru's lips finally parted, watching as Rin blushed and smile slightly. "Indeed, perhaps I was merely confused."

"I'd assume so, My Lord." She smiled.

A/N Inspired by the movie called Win a Date with Tad Hamilton, which I do not own. I was inspired by when they were naming her different smiles. If you see any mistakes, please tell me. :)


	84. Coffee Shop

Title: Coffee Shop

Authoress: Rickashay

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Word Count: 1,578

Warning(s): none

Character(s): Sesshomaru and Rin

Summary: They met in the coffee shop…and things just progressed from there. Dedicated to icegirljenni for being my 400th reviewer.

* * *

There was always this simple-ness in the coffee shop that she absolutely adored. The smell of a strong roast as they brewed it or the soft sounds of everyday life as people chatted on their phones, typed on their laptops, or sat in the corner with a book or newspaper obscuring their faces. There was something wonderful about it.

She mainly stayed there for so long to hear what the people were saying, the steady murmur of voices or the occasional silent ones as they stood waiting for their coffee. Everyone was busy and it was strange to see so much exuberance in people's lives. It was refreshing.

"Madam?" a voice said.

Rin ignored the sound, after all, who said "madam" anymore?

"Miss?" the end of the words were hissed.

She tilted her head to the side, her brow furrowed in surprise. "Yes, sir?" she replied back just as respectfully, in a rather droll tone. In all the two years no one had approached her in her little corner. Premonition crept into her spine.

The hat that covered the man's eyes lifted, a pair of gleaming golden eyes stared down at her. Silver wisps of hair moved with the motion, settling briefly on his shoulders and down his back. _Beautiful_…the word breathed in her thoughts. "I would love to join you for a cup of coffee." His mouth formed the words but she couldn't concentrate on what he was saying, the shock too much for her.

"Excuse me?"

He sighed rather despondently but sat down beside her anyway, placing his cup on her table and unfolding a newspaper that had been tucked into his back pocket. With a rustle of noise, his face was covered.

She said nothing, even when her face twitched at each sound of the irritating racket of crackling newspaper. Rin shifted in her seat, flipping open her book with a disdainful sniff of her nose. As minutes passed, she spent it vainly rereading sentences of_ Pride and Prejudice _or glancing at the clock that stood in the corner, the employees called out names and the noise of the machines making the drinks, she nearly went insane from all the clatter.

The newspaper crinkled as he folded it up, laying it flat down with a sigh. An ugly politician's face stared up at her, a thin smile on his face. Grimacing at the sight, she flipped it over. A disaster. Much better. "Feel free to read it if you wish." The silver-haired man said, crossing his legs and leaning back into his seat, surveying her with calculating eyes.

"No thank you." Rin sighed softly, shifting around to hide her face.

Several minutes passed, the man observing her with cool eyes and occasionally sipping his coffee, while she read her book, trying to hide her face as much as she could underneath her fringe. When a phone rang, she nearly cried out, "Stop it!" instead she hoped that her stare was enough to make him leave.

The golden eyes curved slightly in a smile at her glaring but his mouth remained down-turned. "Hello?"

For a moment, the people on the phone simply talked. A business arrangement from the sound of it, but when he said, "I am on business," and looked straight at her, she couldn't help but roll her eyes in exasperation. "Yes, I will be there soon enough." The phone was clicked shut. "Excuse me." He bowed slightly.

With a blink of surprise, Rin watched as he walked over to the trashcan and dumped his coffee in it. He turned just slightly and caught her eye, smiling. Almost unnoticed. "I will see you tomorrow." And he walked out into the blistering cold weather.

* * *

Just as he said he would, he stopped by her table the next day. The winter cold had continued on and she was bundled up in layers, her funky hat atop her head. It was the sort of hat that had the red balls attached to strings on her head, which would bounce in time whenever she moved. Antennas for a ladybug costume that she had long-since outgrown but she couldn't make herself throw away the hat.

"Miss?" she tilted her head upwards, balls jingling in front of her eyes and his cheek twitched in amusement.

She blushed hotly. "Yes?"

He tilted his head sideways. "Why are you wearing that contraption?"

"Because," was all she said, annoyance creeping into her tone.

The man nodded as if that was expected and settled down across from her, once again opening a newspaper.

Before he left, he said, "I will see you again tomorrow." With his cloak swishing behind him, he opened the door to trudge in the snow.

* * *

The next day was the same before, her funky hat on her head once again. She was mightily cold and had pulled off her gloves to breath some hot air on them. As she ordered, standing in the line and waiting for her drink to be passed to her, her eyes caught a glint of gold. The man was already seated, sipping his coffee and right next to her usual seat.

She blinked in surprise. "Honestly." She muttered, preparing to storm over there and tell him off. When the employee handed her the drink, she walked calmly to her seat and plopped down beside him. She glared...and he ignored it.

* * *

This happened several times during the coming days. It was a routine now; sometimes he would already be there when she arrived early in the morning, sometimes he would arrive much, much later only to leave twenty minutes after he said hello. They never really spoke. Only occasionally when they noticed something different about the other, like the new tie he was wearing or questioning her on why she had Pooh Bear gloves on that day. Not that she would tell…or that she still read those books whenever she got the chance.

_He probably thinks I'm some type of childish sociopath._ Rin thought one day, looking up at him from the book she was reading. He twitched, obviously knowing that she was paying attention to him. Abruptly, his golden eyes flickered toward her and something resembling a smile appeared to warm them. "Yes?" he said clearly.

"Nothing, sir."

"You may call me Sesshomaru." He said quietly, just enough that she could scarcely hear the words. For two weeks, they didn't even know each other's names…but they saw each other every day.

"Then you may call me Rin." She smiled.

* * *

Two months had passed since they first met. They still saw each other almost everyday, sometimes they would just pass by and say hello, but Rin found herself enjoying his company more often than not, even though the sound of him unfolding his newspaper still made her cringe at the noise.

"Would you go on a date with me?"

The words were said very, very quietly and for a moment, she thought she had misheard them. When she looked up, she saw Sesshomaru's earnest eyes and lips tightened into a frown, she couldn't help smiling. "I would love to."

When they explained the details, a Tuesday, nothing too dramatic, but something sweet and romantic. It was on Valentine's Day and even thought that was a bit too romantic for her tastes, it was rather sweet. They were not too mushy but rather a quiet setting in a not-too-expensive restaurant. It was sweet though. They talked of many things, ranging from their favorite books to politics and random trivial things about themselves. She had found out that he was a businessman and he had one brother and his wife that were alive, along with his mother.

He found out she was an orphan.

When they finally walked towards the coffee shop just a few blocks away, she couldn't help but grin as they walked side by side, her hands buried in her coat pockets and Sesshomaru's shoulder brushing against her. They walked in silence, but an aura of contentment surrounded them.

"I had fun today." Rin started.

"I'm glad," was the short response.

They peered at each other from the corner of their eyes at exactly the same time…and they both smiled. "I'd love to do it again."

And he nodded. "Happy Valentine's Day." and he opened the front door leading to the coffee-shop.

A/N Something a bit similar to Trying to Hope but I hoped it was still sweet. ;) Saw The Vow today, very, very good!


	85. Sympathy Drabble

Week #146 - Black and Blue "Sympathy" won first place at iyissekiwa on LJ!

Title: Sympathy  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: Hurt and Comfort  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 250  
Warning(s): The villagers' abuse  
Character(s): Rin, Sesshomaru  
Summary: There was no sympathy in their eyes...no compassion.

* * *

There was no sympathy in their gazes, not a glimmer of concern or compassion. There was nothing there but revulsion and a hint of mocking in their eyes. There was no compassion.

She knew it was a hideous sight. The bruises oozed some type of liquid and it had turned an array of colors. It was horrifying to see, even for her as she gazed into her reflection in the water, her legs halfway deep into the little reservoir for the villagers' fish. She pushed her hands inside, hoping for just one…

She had not eaten fish in a long time…

_Rin is hurt…_the aches and sharp, pin-needle like feeling in her face, swollen and heavy…

It was soon that she learned to avoid beatings at all costs and her face was usually clear of bruises. She still found herself without sympathy. They were allowed to eat fish, but Rin was not.

There was no room for a little girl, not one that hid in her hut and forged food. Definitely not one that escaped into forests to see this odd angelic-like man who was bleeding...just like her.

She saw him again, fish offered and hopeful that he would eat.

Imagine her surprise, her absolute delight at his question, "Where did you get those bruises?"

She felt her throat constrict, unable to answer.

For the first time since…since _that _day, she wished she could speak.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to."

So she smiled.

A/N Thank you very much for reading! Any constructive criticism is welcomed! 3 You are going to get an onslaught of stories soon, guys! I am having an insane amount of inspiration lately!


	86. The Lullaby

Authoress: Rickashay  
Title: The Lullaby  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 250 (Drabble)  
Warning(s): A mention of a twelve-year-old Rin having a crush on Sesshomaru, nothing else.  
Character(s): Sesshomaru and Rin  
Summary: She loved hearing him…

Note: Written for lwdsr/Little White Doves at LJ from the In the Dark table. GO visit there! It's an amazing group and everyone is very supportive! Other drabbles in this series will follow soon! It will be posted there first though...

* * *

The sound of his breathing was her lullaby. There were other noises that she loved to hear, like the sound of the sniffing noise he unconsciously made in his sleep while he buried his nose into her hair, or the soft sigh of relief or happiness that escaped his mouth, or the deep tones he would use when he was passionate. Rin loved listening to him, loved hearing him…

Especially at night…

For so long she had been left alone, sleeping off to the side and listening for the sounds of the wind or a wolf's howl. For so long she heard nothing but the sound of the night or the occasional snore from Kaede, and now the room was filled with noise. It was lovely and so welcoming from the loneliness that would creep so easily into her thoughts. She would stay awake at night and wonder where Sesshomaru was, wondered if he was lonely or if he ever thought of her. She had been twelve then.

When she listened to the sounds he made, the loneliness was swept away and all she could do was smile and drag her fingers through his white hair.

There was no loneliness, no thoughts of wondering if he returned her feelings. There was just contentment…

"Rin?" the word was spoken in a soft, weary tone. "Sleep." A clawed hand reached and touched her face. "I won't be able to rest if you are not."

Most of all, she loved hearing him speak.


	87. Sweetness

Title: Sweetness

Authoress: Rickashay

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Word Count: 250 (Drabble)

Warning(s): mention of sex, not graphic.

Character(s): Sesshomaru and Rin

Summary: The sweetness of her…tempting him.

* * *

The light of the candles reached all corners of their room, a perfect sight as Rin gazed up at him. There was such sweetness in her eyes that brought perfection to her face, a similar expression when she had first seen him…so long ago. It was such an endearing image, one that lingered in his mind.

Such a tempting sight that she offered, the dip of her shoulders and her figure shadowed. Dark hair fell so gracefully down her back. A glimpse of pale skin mocked him by a glance at her neck, the collar lowering just slightly. Temptation.

The glow of the candlelight flickered on the walls as it dimmed their faces. His fingers itched to trace the patterns on her face that the flames ignited. His mouth parted in a soft, almost unnoticeable, smile.

She noticed, with smirking eyes and swirling emotions, it evoked new feelings of passion.

The smell of smoke lingered in the air, mixing with their natural scents and the fervor that remained between them. Brown eyes conveyed warmth, such a love that was so surprisingly to him.

"Are you staring, my love?" The words that poured from her mouth was such a sweet noise to his ears.

"Of course." He said seriously, enjoying the faint blush that crawled up her neck, but stopped from reaching her face. Something sweet, conniving, glittered in her eyes…

Rin leaned forward, quickly, and she laughed with delight in his face.

A hand reached out and touched the dark hair.

* * *

A/N Soon, I will start posting one-shots for this table. *smirks* Enjoy, and if you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out. This was written for Little White Doves: lwdsr at LJ, for the In the Dark Table. Prompt: Candlelight.


	88. A Matter of the Heart

Authoress: Rickashay  
Title: A Matter of the Heart  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 677  
Warning(s): none  
Character(s): Rin, Sesshomaru, a quick mention of their little girl in One Chance.  
Summary: If it had been different, he would have left her in the village and never returned. But something protested…  
Note: This was written for Lwdsr/Little White Doves at LJ. The prompt was Protest and it won first place...(I was so shocked!)

Here's the link to the community! GO read the other entries! Fabulous people writing there and very encouraging!

http :/ lwdsr. livejournal. com/

* * *

It was the same thought that had haunted him for many weeks to come. It was the unexpected presence of the little girl, who had crawled into his heart without any sound or warning. It would be an entire lie that he had never thought to leave her. It had crossed his mind to abandon the child somewhere, some place where she would be safe…and it would have enabled him to forget about a smile. To disregard a moment of weakness…

It had occurred to him, more than once. And yet, as days turned into weeks and these weeks turned into months, her presence remained. There were times where he would scent out villages and wonder if he should merely drop her off, just to allow her to grow up away from youkai entirely. Would it have been better for her?

If it had been for an actual reason or that she was useful in some way, instead of just some level of attachment on his part, perhaps it would have made sense. He would not say that there was no attachment between the two, there was, even on his part. There was no other explanation otherwise.

Was it planned? The answer was an obvious no.

Why would he care for a little girl with no blood relation when he even outcast his own brother? Why did he care for the little child? If it had been a brief feeling, a moment of hesitation, some spontaneous thought, or instinct, or a matter of his heart, there was no other explanation for it. His sword was even urging him to save the child…was it for curiosity's sake that he kept her? He could have just as easily cast her aside…

But part of him said no to this…he could not.

So, he had a choice to make. Leave the child with the old miko and leave Rin to flourish as a human, allow her to forget him…no matter how much he wished it not to be so.

"Why…?" Tears flooded those wide, brown eyes. "Rin does not understand." She shook her head at him, frowning.

"This Sesshomaru will return." A part of him cried out immediately that he was going to leave her and not return, that he should not make empty promises he had no intention of keeping. It was only a matter of comforting the child than anything else, he would not return. Another part of him said that it had to be this way. He would return. He could not just leave her to ponder why and know this abandonment she did not deserve. His heart was so greatly against leaving the child that it left a pain in his chest that he could not ignore.

If it had just been a thought and not his heart crying out that that was not to be so, perhaps it would have been left alone. She would have been able to move away from the past and forget the golden eyes that belonged to an angelic youkai that had saved her. But there was this worry that she would not forget…ever.

When tears rolled down her face and she grabbed his sleeve, the one that used to have a missing arm and suddenly said in broken tones, "Rin will miss you, she will wait." His heart hurt for her. When had he felt this level of weakness and sympathy with another creature? Was this some type of evil plot within those innocent eyes? To give him a weakness? But he needed to leave, as she must grow up away from him and away from his society...so he would not have something someone could steal from him.

Energy gathered around him and he disappeared in a ball of light, ignoring the muttering, cursing from Inuyasha and the soft, weeping, hiccups that escaped Rin's throat. His heart squeezed painfully.

There was not without a moment of looking back on his life that he realized if his heart had not protested…he would not have had a wife. Could it have been different? She could have just been as easily left alone or sent into a different village.

There were only questions and wondering...he was rather pleased how it had turned out.

"There is not regret though." Sesshomaru said softly to himself, watching his newborn daughter's eyes drift close, her brown eyes leaving that world and into the sleeping abyss.

Rin watched them both, smiling tiredly but happily.


	89. A Glance

Authoress: Rickashay  
Title: A Glance  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 246 (drabble)  
Warning(s): err…none?  
Character(s): Sesshomaru and Rin  
Summary: It was torture to watch her…  
A/N thank you very much for reading

* * *

There was so much power in a glance, the slyness it could reveal or the laughter that crinkled at the corners of her eyes. It was power...something that could release all of his emotions, something that was not there before. It was a freedom not chains of captivity. Those smiles enabled him to feel…to experience the depth of love.

He could breathe.

There are always these moments, a dance between them, when each glance was a different move. The crafty smile that curled at the ends if her mouth, meaning so much and yet so little. Love.

A passion that boiled in his stomach or the feeling of irritation in his temple, throbbing with annoyance as he caught her looking at him, but never able to do anything about it. The sweetest look, adoration in her eyes that made him feel less of a monster than people presumed.

His favorite though, was at night. When the darkness shrouded them in its glory, they were the only ones that existed. A glance was given, a smile, and a laugh that bubbled from her throat, the secrets that her eyes revealed.

It was a dance…

"Don't torture me with your eyes." A hand clasped hers, Sesshomaru's golden eyes glowing in the dark. Piercing.

It was his turn to lead.

"It isn't torture if you enjoy it." Rin replied.

A smirk appeared at the ends of his mouth, the lights flickering out. A throaty chuckle rumbled through the air.

A/N This was written for Little White Doves: lwdsr at LJ, for the In the Dark Table. Prompt: Dancing in the Dark! Thank you so much for reading! Sorry if any of those sentences are funky, if you feel like a sentence is off or I misspelled anything, feel free to point it out.


	90. Shadows

Authoress: Rickashay  
Title: The Shadows  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: T  
Universe: Canon/Modern (both)  
Word Count: 1,041  
Warning(s): kinda creepy…at least to me, and mention of character death.  
Character(s): Sesshomaru and Rin, OC (daughter)  
Summary: It was her home, and it would remain so.  
Note: Not sure why their daughter is coming up again and again. If you see any mistakes, please make me aware of them! Also, this was written for the Little White Doves/lwdsr at LJ! For Week 5 - Prompt Estate. It won first place! Thank you guys so much!

* * *

The shadows embraced him, clinging to his face and neck. His golden eyes was the only thing that appeared in the light, as he was so blanketed in shadows that not even his silver hair could be seen. Moonlight crept through, bringing a sort of ethereal apparel.

The cottage had been made in her honor, been made to welcome the family they would have shared together. It was rather large, larger than the one his brother had built. It was richly furbished, a mixture of old furniture from the Castle in the Sky and things he managed to procure from others.

It was silent.

It was like the soundless steps of a ghost, with just a flicker of existence, and it was gone.

Gone…

A mere echo that had dissipated just as it sounded…

Happiness was so shortly lived.

The healer came through the corner, mouth set in a worried frown and brow twisted in a mockery of pity. There was so much sadness in the healer's eyes. The man would not have to bare the burden of an unfulfilled life, the echo that did not echo beside him. Nothing…

Cloaked in shadows, Sesshomaru stared ahead, unseeing.

There was silence, a penetrating silence in their little cottage.

Their cottage, the one he had furbished for a child and for the mother who smiled so sweetly at him. A gift for all the things he could not say and could not do, but it was enough. Or so he thought…

If he had only said those words, allowed them to conquer the silence that enveloped him.

"I'm sorry." It was merely whispered, and yet…

It felt like her spirit knew…

"I am sorry, but the mother did not survive…"

Sesshomaru glanced back, no tears on his face but an eerie blankness, emotionless. The shadows were friendly with him, draping their arms around his middle and letting him feel the comfort they gave so freely. "And the child?"

"Alive."

Perhaps that was the worst of it.

* * *

The cottage continued to grow deeper and deeper into the darkness, even when his daughter's eyes haunted his movement, sometimes moving to the aunt that so willingly intruded in their home. Soulful, large brown eyes that shone with each emotion she felt.

"Father?" she called out, hesitantly.

The shadows silhouetted the bowed head. He did not speak, even though she knew he would hear her, he always did. "Are you all right?" She knew the captivity of shadows; she had lived in one her entire life.

There was no response.

And so, with softly crept footsteps, she retreated into her own rooms. Dark hair fell from her shoulders, her brown eyes glowed in the dark, and her hand reached out to drag her fingertips across the walls. She knew the power of shadows, yes.

But she would be strong…

* * *

The cottage was always there, as a testament to the life that once filled it so richly. It was a beautiful look, and yet…

They could not burn it to the ground, knowing whom it belonged to. They could not demolish it, but let it sit in the mountains, protected and away from civilization. It was the least they could do in her memory…

It was not theirs.

It was hers.

And so, they left…listening and knowing that the shadows were not far behind.

* * *

Sesshomaru knew immediately her scent, knew the faint flowery smell and the richness her skin seemed to have held. It was a scent he had memorized, soaking into the panels of the wood and into each nook and cranny of the cottage. He left it unlocked, allowed it to be forgotten. It was the first time in nearly four hundred and thirty-eight years that he visited, a stirring in his heart that something was different, a hint on the wind, and a deep feeling in his bones.

It was a long time since he had visited, especially in demonic form.

No one would have visited there, not even his daughter who remained in college or even a passerby; it was too uninhabitable to be considered a safe refuge. It had collapsed, probably from the weight of snow upon it or years and years of being worn down. So, it was with complete shock that as he stumbled through the rooms, his nose to the ground, there was a new scent. It was not his scent, or his daughter's, but it was his wife's that lingered in the air.

It was fresh…

And when he looked up, eyes lit up with red and tail halting, he stared deeply into the wide, terrified brown eyes.

So similar…

And he could do nothing but give a soft whine and move closer…

* * *

The feeling of soft fur underneath her fingertips, the odd markings and the canine teeth that easily revealed themselves in a smile, it was one of the most terrifying experiences in her life. There was no mistaking the dog for a wolf, as she was much more terrified of wolves than dogs, but the dog was rather gentle, even when it nipped at her fingers and moved closer and closer to her hiding spot, trapping her in the corner.

She said nothing as she moved her fingertips through the white hair. It was rare to see that type of white in a dog…and yet…

Rin felt like she had seen it before. Grabbing the dog's face in her two hands, she said very quietly, "Are you alone too?"

The dog gave her a rather sad look, but said nothing, obviously, only licking her fingertips. His paws made clicking noises as it backed away, its tail disappearing as it passed the corner.

Even when she settled back, sighing in relief and laying her head against the paneling of the walls, the dog was gone. Like it had never existed. She did not move…

When she felt the rush of power and the sound of a roar, she pushed it to her imagination.

There were no such things…it was impossible.

Sleep deprivation. She opened her eyes and the dog was gone.

It was all her imagination…

Something her loneliness and despair conjured up. The oddly home-like feeling of the cottage was her only comfort.


	91. Cold

Authoress: Rickashay  
Title: Cold  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: T  
Universe: Canon  
Word Count: 250  
Warning(s): unbearably sweet!  
Character(s): Sesshomaru and Rin  
Summary: She waited, aware of the missing presence beside her.

* * *

The space beside her was empty. Cold. It was always much colder when he was gone.

It was one of her least favorite feelings.

Her eyes squeezed shut, trying to ward off all thoughts and feelings that seemed to pound in her brain.

_Empty..._the thought taunted her.

Even when night continued to creep upon her, hours and hours of lying in bed, listening for the sounds of footsteps or the whispered conversation between Jaken and Sesshomaru, it never came. They were gone, off to mark his territory and deal with any trespassers.

Rin was left alone…

The spot beside her was empty. She longed to move into that space and rub her legs against her husband, allow that smile to curl upon her lips and hear the soft chuckle that he would eventually succumb to. That was what she wished.

"Your feet are cold," he said. It was always mentioned and she supposed that they were cold compared to him. He was always so warm, much like his golden eyes.

A clawed hand would come into view, stroking her face or arms, usually to see the goosebumps that would immediately erupt on her skin. They always amused him, caused a smile to touch his lips, just slightly. A kiss would be given, sweet and special, "Beautiful," he would say.

She smiled dimly, even though a feeling of loneliness crept into her, sunset was just peeking through.

The hand on her elbow was familiar. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I was waiting."

A/N Another drabble...sorry. I do have a lot planned to write though, I just haven't gotten to it yet! I have a few story ideas recently that are popping up! Fun to write so much though! I hope you'll see another chapter later this week...one a bit longer too! Thank you so much for reading and sorry for the late review replies! Another for Writing Table: In the Dark: Before Sunrise. ^_^ At LJ group Little White Doves/lwdsr!


	92. A Short Time

Authoress: Rickashay  
Title: A Short Time  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: M (light M as there isn't anything graphic)  
Universe: Alternate  
Word Count: 2,032  
Warning(s): prostitution, not graphic, two bad words, sex but not graphic, mention of character death, partner betrayal (Kinda, Rin's dead) (gets resolved happily)  
Character(s): Sesshomaru and Rin, with a mention of Sessmom and Inuyasha, OC  
Summary: Their time together was shortly lived, yet there was still a lingering of her presence.  
Inspiration: Pretty Woman (I watched it for the first time about a month ago)  
A/N I have to read the other entries tomorrow, I have finals this week...-_-

* * *

The soft feeling of fingertips dragging against his jaw, the smile so sweetly given, so free, it was easy to forget that _she_ no longer existed. There was a faint noise of laughter in her tone, the skin that glistened in the night, hair cascading down and blending with his white.

_Was_.

Was…

That was the key word.

It had been nearly five hundred years and there was a still lingering feeling of sweet kisses peppering his neck, the feeling of arms wrapping around his shoulders and the bubbling laughter that spilled forth from her lips, so rich. It was all a memory, and yet her presence continued to haunt him.

Flashes, memories that continued to disturb him. Sometimes, he wished he could forget.

But it was not so…

There was some type of bittersweet feelings in those memories, of happiness and completeness. He would not have that again, never.

So he would wait until the day that he rejoined her. A dog's loyalty and honor…

He did not expect to see her himself.

Five hundred years to wait was a long time, even in youkai years, and so…

He caved…

* * *

Her head felt heavy with fatigue, going so far as having her eyelids droop down. But she could not sleep, even as her body swayed and her vision blurred. She would not.

Who knew what would happen if she did.

There was the sound of tires rolling up to her, the dark windows of the black car rolling down. Rin sighed deeply, straightening from her place at the corner and strutting up to the car, bending down to look at the man with a wicked smile on her lips.

Golden eyes flashed in her mind, silver hair that felt so soft in her hands, stroking and running her fingers through the strands, detangling. Even as she blinked to clear the memory, a face with sharp blue eyes, which almost looked gray, and long black hair, held in a ponytail, he stared deeply at her. A thin eyebrow arched, an almost mocking smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

His nostrils flared.

_Youkai_…

The word was always uttered in fear. Few had ever come across such a creature. Judging from the tailored suit and the ring upon his left hand, glinting as some sort of signal as a betrayal, it showed his wealth, much more than his car. His claws clicked in an almost curious way, his mouth unmoving as he stared blankly at her.

Youkai…

Fear crawled in the pit of her stomach. It was not the first youkai she had ever met, the other one had been a poor, squabbling man with long, dark hair swishing behind him, his cruel red eyes blinking down at her, malicious intent so clear in his eyes.

Money was money though…

And Rin needed to survive.

"Hello," she purred in her most seductive voice.

The fine eyebrow raised even further, his lips twitching as if concealing a smile. Suddenly, he bared his teeth. It was not a smile, not in the least. "Have you had any experience at all?"

Flirting was such a difficulty with her…

Sometimes, she abhorred the innocence she seemed to possess. A curse and a blessing, mainly because although she was anything but innocent, there were men out there that preferred the innocence to anything else. With her round eyes, the hair that refused to cooperate and so was styled with a small side-ponytail, even with "skimpy" clothes on, there was still this sweetness and gentleness about her.

A child, some would think.

She was anything but.

"Yes, sir. Do you have any preferences?"

There was hesitation in his face, perhaps a first-time customer. Suddenly, he moved forward and opened the passenger door. "Get in," was the only thing he said.

* * *

The smell was always so intoxicating, a scent he had not had the pleasure of smelling in many years. An aroma so divine, almost heavenly to his nose, it had been missing far too long.

He did not expect to see her again…

But he did.

The shirt she was wearing, if you could call it that, was sheer, allowing the bright red bra to show so temptingly. The skirt was high, like most girls at the street corners, a hint of bare skin peeking through. Tempting, yes, if it weren't for the raw fury that thundered in his head.

Rin showed no emotion as he gazed at her, not even to stare at him from the corner of her eye. It was only fair, as he was scrutinizing her. She merely sighed softly and folded her hands in her lap. There was nothing, no emotion at all. It was inconceivable that Rin would ever do something like this. His insides crawled with the feeling of anger, the lust for bloodshed, knowing that someone had dared…

His mind cleared…

Finally, when he huffed in annoyance and turned to her fully, stopped at a red light. "Do you need anything?"

An eyebrow jumped up, almost in surprise. Her eyes widened, brown…just like hers. There was a certain type of sweetness to her mouth, soft looking and pink, a natural pink. "You must have never done this before?" her eyes flickered to his ring.

Immediately, he covered it, unconsciously and feeling ashamed. For what reason, he had no idea. It wasn't like the girl had any right to judge him. It was more like the other way around. "Yes, this will be my first time hiring someone of your…career."

There was a soft sigh next to him, just barely there and breathed with the unknowingness that youkai had very sensitive hearing. "It is always harder when it's their first." There was a wry smile curling at the ends of her mouth. "The reason is because they always chicken out, especially if they are married. If they don't, usually they have already hired someone before."

"Hn," was all Sesshomaru said. Not finding that worthy of a comment.

* * *

His wife was very special in many ways, a perfect symbol of youkai superiority. With high cheekbones, skin painted white and ruby, red lips that pursed in a way that bespoke of such a temptation. There was a certain air to her, a grace or elegance that many people lacked; it spoke of her many years under the tutelage of one of the greatest youkai ever.

The former but renowned Lady of the West…

It was one of the many reasons why he had chosen her, recommended by his mother, that she was a pure youkai. In manner, dress, and taste. There was no comparison between his Beloved and his second wife. They were so vastly different.

"Wait here," he ordered, opening the car door and hurrying inside his house. Sesshomaru never knew when she might pop in, as she usually never announced herself and, in actually, had very little caring toward his privacy or even his home. He did not shout her name, merely walked through every room, opening and closing each door when her presence was not there. Even her scent, faint and slowly fading was an indication to her lack of presence.

Immediately, he turned back to the car, pleased when he saw that she had not run away in fear of a youkai. It was still a common prejudice that youkai were to be feared, and not respected as they ought. "Come in," his fingers brushed against hers as he helped her out of the car, his nose twitching at the faint trace of her scent that floated toward him.

Just like her…

"My name is Sesshomaru," he said, opening the wine cabinet while she stood awkwardly in front of his kitchen, her eyes blinking away the sleepiness that had been creeping into her eyes. Two wine glasses were retrieved, the red liquid pouring from the bottle. The wine was such a beautiful color, a hint of purple.

"Thank you," Rin said, taking the glass from him.

Their eyes met, a flash of skin and the feeling of warmness, of a body that would lie beside him, it clouded his mind. There were always memories that thundered and roared in his mind, a constant thought or feeling of betrayal stinging his heart. The soft noise of laughter, the kisses she gave so freely, and the feeling of lips that brushed against him.

A caress…

Always memories…

The guilt for his wife, even though she was not much of a wife and he had not seen her in nearly two years, was brushed aside easily. The girl tasted like wine…

* * *

When he awoke the next morning, she was gone, merely the trace of her scent the only reminder that she still existed. She was there…

She was well…

And the scent was already fading.

Immediately he rolled over, a feeling of satisfaction even with the creeping loneliness enveloped him so acutely. There was no doubt in his mind…

He would find her again…perhaps in a setting better than their first meeting.

Sesshomaru never said to his mother why he needed a lawyer, and she did not question it either. Merely gave him a list and with a rather questioning look, left their meeting place, an old restaurant he could not bear to forget. Things from youkai were far too valuable to leave alone, even when they were forced to remain docile or pretend to be humans. They were one of the few restaurant publicly owned by a half-youkai.

His brother…

His mother swept passed them, her hand waving in a brief goodbye even though she said nothing, no questions at all.

For once he was grateful the fact that she did not care for what he did, that she felt no urge to meddle with his life. Sometimes, his melancholy was so "tiresome to be around". Not that he cared that she felt that way. Sometimes his mother was such a bitch…

* * *

"Damn it!" Rin hissed softly, ducking a corner and clutching her coffee, trying to ignore the coffee rolling down the front of her shirt. Her white shirt…

It was always her…

It was the first interview for a job that she had gotten. Without a highschool education, people seemed loath to actually even consider her. But it was the first chance she had, the thought of freedom and safety thundering in her heart.

And she had just ruined one of her only nicer shirts. Thirty minutes before the interview…

A flash of hands, claws that tinged with blood so carefully drawn, lips that pressed roughly against her and the glow of unearthly eyes, golden eyes. The sound of fabric ripping…

_Youkai…_the word was whispered in fear, even within her own mind. Eight months had passed since that youkai…eight months. And she had yet to forget him.

Even with blue eyes, somehow every instinct inside her told her that they were golden, warm and so piercing when they stared at her.

Rin's eyes were tearing-up slightly with frustration, biting her bottom lip as she walked back to the coffee shop for some napkins.

When she entered, the pleasant noise of the bell ringing overhead as she walked inside, immediately a chill raced down her spine. Ignoring it the best she could, she pulled a dozen napkins from the napkin-holder, ignoring the cluck of sympathy from one of the employees; she nearly jumped when a warm hand touched her elbow…

When she looked up, it was a man with golden eyes and silver hair, flowing gently down his back. "Can I help you with that?" he asked, gesturing to her purse and the coffee clutched in her hands.

Immediately she blinked…

And a man with blue-gray eyes looked down at her, black hair swept behind him in a ponytail. "Hello, Sesshomaru," Rin whispered…

A brief, sad smile touched his lips…

The ring finger was bare…the only indication that it had ever existed being the white ring of skin that surrounded his finger. The only thought she could think to say was, "Are you well?"

Warmness filled those cold, blue eyes. "Yes, I am. And you?"

Rin smiled.

* * *

A/N Forgive me if it doesn't feel realistic, I've never tried writing something like this and I don't actually have any experience with this. I try to stick to things that are happier, and well... Hoped you liked it though and if you see anything I can improve/correct, please tell me.


	93. To Dream

Week #285 - Prompt Phenomenon tied for Second Place at Iyfic_contest

Title: To Dream  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: Romance/Tragedy  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 1,286  
Universe: AU  
Warning(s): none  
Character(s): Rin and Sesshomaru  
Summary: Just softly: to die, to sleep…perchance to dream.  
Note: Reincarnation is mentioned here…"to die, to sleep, perchance to dream" is part of the famous quote To Be or Not To Be, by William Shakespeare - Halmet.

* * *

Death's dream, the soft noise as it carried her toward the afterlife. She had been there before, never when it was time, it was always before her she felt she was ready. As a young girl there was a sweeping, overwhelming sensation of death. Finally she met death face-on, without fear and knowing that she had fulfilled a life.

There were no regrets…

Perhaps there was a sort of feeling of sadness over leaving her husband, who was much too young to be alone. Especially with a child, one with the full richness and happiness of joy shining her eyes, brown eyes identical to her mother's.

Was there a certain amount of regret? Perhaps…

But she was happy…

Finally held in death's grasp, the wandering spirit and the moment of peace. There was this emptiness and for the first…days, months, or perhaps years it was lonely without those faces, but soon, she was swayed into the mind numbing-ness of eternity. How was she supposed to miss someone if time itself did not exist?

Soon, she was pulled into the strand of people…

A line that they set up to wait, for someone, for something…

Anything to do…

They waited for their next person to be, for their soul to change.

It was a rather bizarre experience, the changing feeling, memories rushing back of different times, different lives. But there was prominent figure, one that insisted showing up…

A man, not quite a man…

A spirit with golden eyes and long, silvery hair, one that spoke with a deep soothing voice and seemed to portray some type of protectiveness.

A demon…

_Youkai_

The word was supposed to convey fear, a horrifying silence.

But she knew different. He was hers.

As she was his…

Her husband.

Sesshomaru was not dead, her heart knew. There was this feeling of not quite fulfillment, knowingness that he was not there beside her, that a small part of her soul was missing, lodged with him and unwilling to relinquish the position of guardian. He needed protecting, something inside her persisted, even with the memories skewered and unwilling to become clear.

So she stepped into line…

And waited.

_Death was supposedly beautiful in a way,_ she reasoned to herself. Rin opened her brown eyes, her forehead wrinkled in a headache, the thundering and roaring of nothingness strong in her senses. It was somehow hard to imagine death at the moment, being such a young college student. It was rather difficult to envision something so extreme, having no fathom or depth of what death truly was. Her parents had died long ago, when she was too young to remember…she had no relatives like that.

Death…was not part of her life.

Yet it was such an interesting, fascinating subject, one that urged to be discovered, thought about, and to be…imagined.

_To die, to sleep,  
Perchance to dream,_

Would it be like dreaming? A thoughtful sway, the release of tension in her brain or the sweetness it could be. Dreaming? To die, to sleep…

Sleep…

Would she close her eyes and allow herself to drift, to seek out someone that may seem familiar. Or cease to exist?

Would someone meet her there?

Somehow, she doubted it.

Rin sighed softly, quickly grabbing the cold glass of water at her side and drowning it with some medicine. Her headache pounded even harder…insistent.

Sleep, her bed called to her.

Death, seemed lovely…

At least she hoped it was.

Sighing heavily, she swung her book-bag over her shoulder, wincing at the weight of her college textbooks and the feeling of them against her, weighing her down. Another day of Art, English, Science, and History. It was just another day…

Dreary sounding? Indeed.

There was always this feeling of missing something, perhaps one of the reasons why the escapement of art was so thrilling, so enticing to her. Growing in an orphanage, living by herself almost her entire life and without any prospects, any guidance at all…

Art was freedom.

Escapism some call it.

She rather liked the sound of it too, the heaviness of a paint brush positioned just right on her finger, the sound of music pouring from her headphones, and the strong voice of her teacher, urging them forward and critiquing their work. It was one of her favorite things in the world, besides the smell of coffee early in the morning or cooking breakfast. Eggs, usually. But there was really no one to cook for her.

Paint smelled wonderfully though, even when it made her look clown-like when she accidentally smudged it on her face, or even on her clothes, her fingers looking more blue and red than her natural color. No one laughed at her, criticized her love for painting, even if it was much more bizarre than some things…

It was one of those days, dreary filled and with the only possibility of a turn-around being her morning coffee or possible Art class. It was just one of those days…

She nearly sobbed with frustration when it started pouring, drenching her as she road her bike through the streets, ignoring the headlights flashing behind or in front of her, the rain pouring down, dripping off of her chin and making her clothes cling to her body. Drenched. It was one of the most important days of the year, the day that they allowed their studio open to the public and permit them to browse through it. The graduating class were the only ones eligible. There was this certain amount, stressed almost, that they needed to dress well and look nice, fresh. Apparently, there was a possibility of their artwork being bought by some of the people that had been invited.

When she arrived, soaking, her tennis shoes made that horrible _squelching _noise as she hurried inside, not even bothering to tie her bike to the stands, but running toward the classroom. It was also a very cold day, goosebumps had erupted on her arms and legs, her chin wobbling and teeth clattering together as she walked through the hallways, swinging her arms nervously.

The door even creaked when she tried sneaking into her classroom!

Immediately, she winced and slowly, hesitatingly turned around. She was not noticed, or so she thought, as there were above forty people in the room, chattering and murmuring to themselves, looking at the art displayed with tilted heads, thoughtful expressions or even snickering chuckles and looks of disbelief. Immediately, her eyes were drawn to the one corner dedicated to her, four or five paintings hanging on the wall with her signature neatly written in the corner.

Rin smiled, even when she felt butterflies erupt into her stomach as she saw a tall man in a suit move over to her section, his mouth obviously twitching in amusement. There was this thoughtfulness in his air, the slight shifting in his feet as he glanced behind him, not meeting her eyes but sweeping through the room, hands on his hips and with such an obvious posture of someone…

Someone special…

A girl, much younger than the man, reached over and tugged his shirt, eyebrow arching and motioning him somewhere else.

He did not budge.

Immediately, the art teacher approached him, Mr. Price, smiling and gesturing to Rin. She nearly froze.

The man turned around…

Almost in slow motion, his cloak fluttered behind him and his eyes lowered just slightly, the single breath he left out, the parted lips and the nostrils that flared…his eyes flickered upwards and met hers.

Golden eyes…

_Sesshomaru._

Rin took a deep, steadying breath, before taking a step forward, bringing a confident, sure smile to her face, despite the disaster she undoubtedly looked.

A/N Hmm...this doesn't really feel like a single chapter...it was what I was inspired to write. Thank you so much for reading and I really am sorry I haven't really been posting much lately.


	94. State

Title: State  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 1,000  
Warning(s): character death, reincarnation  
Character(s): Sesshomaru and Rin, OC (children)  
Summary: There was dreaming and the sensation of knowing.  
A/N I was wondering if we could get a tag for children. (Sess/Rin's children)

* * *

It was a brief comfort to him, the feeling of fingers running through his hair or the soft laugh that followed him wherever he went. There was something peaceful and glorious about the expressions on her face, the simplicity and easiness with which she seemed to succumb to. She was so different from his own face, molded into a perfect stone, stoic.

Perhaps that was part of Rin's beauty.

There were endless streams of thought, of consciousness on his reflections and moods on his wife. The creases in her smile, the lingering of love or kindness, she was so careful with their children and it showed in her expressions. He can still see the peaceful look on her face, serene and obviously enchanted with the little face that peered up at her. It was such a beautiful smile that seemed to portray her every nature.

There was such a beauty.

Sometimes he wondered whether he had been deceived into believing that his fate would be so unlike his father's. Deceived in the cruelest way…

He had thought that by protecting Rin, by keeping her safe even at the expense of himself, that she would live on.

But age swept its course.

Soon, new wrinkles formed, always apparent on her glowing face. She was still happy, even with the veins so noticeable in her hands or the pain in her joints as winter swept upon them. It was not something he could protect her from.

And so Sesshomaru allowed memories and dreams to form. Soon, death came upon them…

It was done.

0000

There was nothing but the soft noise of the candle, so apparent in the soundless room. He had learned long ago the stillness and poise that it took to kill, to stalk his prey. Now, all the training within persisted in carefully restoring this stoic mask that had always appeared. Inside, he crumbled.

The candle flickered out, immediately casting the small body into darkness, the stillness obviously the telling sign. He breathed, in and out, even as light footsteps stopped at his door. A pair of bright brown eyes peered inside before immediately retreating, softly hushing her brother.

Then, the footsteps echoed softly as they moved toward the gardens.

In the next coming months, they were cast into mourning. The careful charade could not be kept. It was not the same.

Yet he dreamed…

His dreams were filled with the memory of a vibrant lady, her smile and the laugh that twinkled in the silence. It invoked something, something that…

It could be true.

"I cannot give up," he murmured in his sleep. It was only imaginary, but soft lips pressed against his cheek, before twisting into a smile. Happy.

0000

The car's horn blared to life as she darted across the street, her book bag banging against her as she moved hurriedly toward the corner street, the way toward the Art Studio. Immediately, her eyes darted towards the owner, her face pinching into a scowl that looked so out of place on her usually so cheerful face. The owner raised his eyebrow, mouth thinned into a small frown.

Golden eyes peered over the dashboard.

And she stopped.

The face was small, obviously still quite young but old enough to be considered a young adult. There was an easiness or playfulness in the child that was beautiful. His eyes twinkled merrily, knowing and incredibly happy. The father was given an eye-roll and the child gestured forward, an elegant gesture that did not seem befitting of such a person. A sly, wittiness shined in his eyes.

The father huffed but allowed her to run across the street, even when her eyes sought them out. Rin ignored the persistent feeling to turn around, but what would she say?

It would be odd to ask, "Who are you? Have we met before?"

No, there wasn't that type of familiar but something much deeper than that. There was some instinct that screamed at her, something beautiful. So she went with the feeling, watching as the car pulled into a small bookstore.

And bolted toward them…

_It's your only chance…_there was a perfect harmony, even when she burst through the door, there was a soft breeze that fluttered over her…

When she looked up there was a pair of golden eyes, obviously so older, wisdom and the sort of sadness only experience could gain you, shimmered into his expression. There was not a smile or even the faint bit of pleasure in his face, just searching. He moved aside slightly, murmuring in a deep voice, still heavily accented with Japanese, "Good evening."

"Hello," Rin met his eyes without hesitation. "Do I know you?" the words slipped past her lips involuntarily.

Something shifted in his eyes and a single word passed through them. "Perhaps."

Goosebumps erupted on her arms and she knew. With a slight bow of her head, she went with instinct. "Maybe we could sit?" she gestured to the assortment of chairs nearby for the coffee drinkers.

There was nothing but pleasure in his eyes as they moved together, a shimmer of one and of dreams unfulfilled.

0000

There was always a moment's hesitation, a searching or a pause as he met her eyes. Sesshomaru knew there was something different about her, the chin that jutted out so assuredly and a glimmer of irritation before it faded entirely.

There was a simple curiosity…something sweet and almost identical to their original first look. Hesitation followed her and even as she moved, darting glances behind her before she was swept away, something pressed against his heart.

There were dreams, thoughts, memories, of chances long since dead…just sprang to life once more.

So he allowed himself to "Step outside for a moment," and imagine his surprise when he met the same, identical eyes belonging to his wife set into a face too similar and yet quite different. The scent was nearly the same, nearly…

But he followed her, an offer of coffee on his lips.

A/N I'm sorry I haven't replied to some of you yet. I've recently hurt my knee and have been concentrating on healing...so I'll reply hopefully in the next couple of days! Thank you guys so much for your support! I really appreciate it!


	95. Fit tragedy!

Authoress: Rickashay  
Title: Fit  
Genre: Romance/Tragedy  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 500  
Warning(s): character death  
Character(s): Sesshomaru/Rin, and a mention of Sessmom and OCs (children, not a major part of the story)  
Summary: It is hard when someone that just fits…is gone.

Note: For lwdsr at Lj. (SessRin community!) It won first place for

Week 8 - Prompt "Custom"

* * *

It was the barest amount of contact…the touch of his lips against her cheek. It was brief, like the gentle caress of butterfly wings, pausing before landing.

_Only for each other..._

There was perfection in that, not hard or rough, merely a touch that bespoke much more than they could ever say with words. Something beautiful, like the morning sunset as it bore down on their bodies, highlighting the glow of her skin or the whiteness of his hair, turned golden by the sunrays.

It was simplicity at its best.

Beauty.

They fit well together, despite their appearance of being complete opposites. The blackness of her hair intermingled with white, the bright golden eyes against the dark brown of her own, and the shortness of height verses the stature of her husband.

They were two so opposite, yet they were made for each other.

It was beauty.

_Beautiful…_a touch lingered against his arm, even as she smiled shyly, viewed upon the court with judging eyes and sneering lips. A presentation…

Yet, no one said anything.

When merely a year later, she bore a son…

But the rumors of the captivating human, who entrapped their Lord, had continued to spread. Soon, it was a wildfire. It gained speed as the winds stirred, destroying and burning with a passion. Soon, they would be burnt.

_Treason was whispered..._

Another child arrived, one with clear eyes and a stubbornness that matched the former Lord of the West. Yet, still…the youkai were not satisfied with hanyou children. Inferior…

The Lord protested, his mighty sword still at his side.

"Fatherhood ill-suited him," the court said, "it caused him to grow weak…"

And the fire rained down…

"My Lord?" the words were whispered, lingering in the cold room. His eyes were fixated upon the scroll set before him. Rin leaned forward, laying a hand upon his shoulder.

Stiff…

Rin frowned, lips pursed. Sesshomaru had blank eyes with only a thin line of gold, two fangs peeked from his lips, and crimson stained the scroll, rolling thickly down his stomach.

Blood…

The murmurings never stopped.

And so she screamed. It echoed on, reaching through the corridors and pass the slain guards, stretching out until it reached the young hanyou prince.

Blood…

The mutters would never stop…

* * *

"It is hopeless," a whisper.

"No," the word was spoken in an angry hiss, the Lady's eyes flashing. "My son will be avenged!"

_Treason.._there had always been murmurings, tales of men with red, glowing eyes and nostrils that filled with smoke. "Sesshomaru will be avenged...with the dragons help?" the hesitation was clear in her voice.

A promise…

"It is odd, isn't it?" the Lady spoke, watching her with half-lidded eyes. The bitter smile curled on her lips, bitter like the tang of poison. "Many have felt the same…indeed I have too."

"Really?" brown eyes concealed themselves, the word escaping in a whisper.

"Yes, it is hard when someone that just _fits_, perfect just for you," a hand unclenched itself, "is gone."


	96. Tradition

Title: Tradition  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 800 (exactly!)  
Warning(s): Rin is fourteen when she marries and there is some hint of Lolicon, but just speculation (I didn't realize it until it was written out. XD I didn't know if you wanted me to use that tag or not, since technically it_isn't.._I'll use it anyway but if not, just tell me.) Mention of Inu no Taisho's death.  
Character(s): Sesshomaru and Rin, POV Sessmom, Inu no Taisho, and brief appearance of OC.  
Summary: The tradition continues and perhaps Sesshomaru inherited more from his father than previously expected.

A small, tiny face peeked out from the swaddle of cloths. Golden eyes, already piercing but watching with uncontained curiosity, the slight dip of the nose, and the silky, white hair that so obviously came from her side. There was something especially precious about the little face, something that lingered in her mind. Sure, their markings were astoundingly similar to each other, but there was just something…

Something that was not explained by her genetics…

There was little in her son that bespoke of her husband, there was a certain glimmer of intelligence, the face shape, or perhaps his nose…

There was just something there that belonged to her Beloved.

Lovely…

As the child grew, Sesshomaru, the resemblance to his father only lingered, a cool, sharp intelligence and something in his face that reminded her of _him_. There appeared to be too much of her in their son, the build being a slightly shorter stature compared to her husband, the color of his eyes, the hair, and the markings. There were too many similarities.

It never appeared to bother the Inu no Taisho and yet…

There was always a pause of speculation for the Lady of the West. For the General, it did not matter, as the little child was enough for him. She could not help but speculate, even when little distractions that pulled her away from her child seemed to arise.

It was just rather odd.

"You are very like your mother," a nobleman commented, eyeing the child with sharp, shrewd eyes.

Sesshomaru's nose upturned, his childish pose the only thing that bespoke of his age. He was always rather mature except for the rare moment of pettiness. "I am not!"

Nobles traded glances, smiling indulgently and hiding their exclamations of "how precious!" underneath their breaths.

A pair of amber-like eyes glanced at them and she could feel the General's eyes leveling on her, a small, tiny smirk hidden at the corner of his mouth.

"My Lady?" the words were murmured softly, a hand brushing against her side.

"I am very like my father!" Sesshomaru insisted, not bothering to glance at his amused parents, who hid their small smiles behind stoic masks. He had always had an ability to detect a slight, better-hidden smile.

"His temperament, certainly," the Lady whispered into her husband's ear, ignoring the smirk that quickly curled at the ends of his mouth.

"Completely. Just pray that his two-hundred-years are very different from mine," a deep chuckle bubbled from his mouth.

But as years passed, those small, insignificant similarities dimmed. Vanished…

The Inu no Taisho had a spawn with a human, a human hime…

The words were whispered so sinisterly in her ear, a mere rumor until days later.

Did he think that she would not notice?

The thought was preposterous.

Yet years passed, even after the death of her Beloved, and soon…

Her son came for answers, just like his father. They expected so much out of her, expected her complete complaisance and so, the only choice was to give them that.

Sometimes, she wondered if Sesshomaru inherited his behavior entirely from his father.

And his tastes…

The human child, with too wide eyes, smelling of bodies and of innocence, she was entirely too young for her to imply…

But it was not entirely too uncommon…

Yet she had never thought that Sesshomaru's tastes naturally ran that way.

A slight eyebrow arched, a mocking statement on her lips as she watched them leave. Not even a thank you, for allowing the little child to live.

Perhaps, she would simply take the joy her son so rarely exhibited that she had viewed so clearly when directed toward the little child.

Happiness for life…compassion

Father and son were very much alike.

Yet, she hoped they did not lead toward the same path.

As the Lady of the West, she would need to insure that her successor's health remained.

It was nearly six years later when they returned, one now bearing the title Honored Mother.

There was a bundle swaddled in cloths, carried in strong arms as the dragon lowered itself to the ground, the young wife stepping carefully down and showcasing the nice curve of her legs. Sesshomaru immediately raised one eyebrow toward the former Honored Mother, clearly saying, "Are you going to question me?"

Perhaps he _did_inherit more from her than she had previously suspected.

"Hand me the child."

There was no hesitation on the new mother's face, for the child was immediately handed over.

A little face peeked up at her, amber eyes, once so familiar too her, stared up at her, dark purple stripes adorning the round cheeks.

Precious…

Immediately, she hummed underneath her breath, ignoring the slight warning growl granted to her from the new father.

"He looks like the General."

A/N Sorry I haven't been too active, I haven't been feeling well these past few days.


	97. Destiny

Week #294 - Moving Target

Title: Destiny  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 1,085  
Warning(s): err…reincarnation?  
Character(s): Sesshomaru and Rin  
Summary: There was no denying it…he would just need to find her.

* * *

_Searching..._

_Breathing…_

_Living…_

It was an endless cycle, brought to a point where nothing could even dim his determination. Even as years passed, there was only one certain thought in his mind, beating like a drum, a constant irritation at the back of his mind, a plague, wrecking his body, and bringing ache…heartache.

_Aching…_

_Itching…_

_Beating…_

_Plague…_

_Wrecking…_

It demolished his body, destruction and causing an amount of frustrating to…his soul.

So he waited, relentlessly searching and prowling through the earth, reaching out for that one person…

Listening, waiting, and patience, it was not the strongest of his traits. It was rather difficult, the first scent. A spice, a beauty…something so fetching that his insides squirmed and he nearly bolted, hurrying past the crowd and bumping elbows.

But then…

It was gone…

He almost felt tears boiling in his eyes, but...in a moment...it was gone.

All that was left was this reality...a sort of resentment.

_Who dared to say that time meant nothing!_It meant everything!

Clenching his fists, the lovely aroma of the girl stinging in his nostrils, a lingering reminder.

That was in Brazil.

* * *

It was nearly an entire year that he had inhaled that scent again. A year…

Greece.

Something in him urged to visit there, as a final stop before coming to a halt and continuing his business in France.

"_Child?" glittering amber eyes stared down at him, thin lips pulled into a tight frown._

_A clawed, bloody-tipped hand rose and clenched the clothes in front of him, not even hesitating to rub his face into it, the tears stinging in his eyes._

"_Papa? I killed it…"_

"_It's all right, my love," a smile tugged at his father's mouth, his hands curling around his head and stroking the silver hair there. "Sesshomaru…it's all right."_

"_But…"_

"_It's all right…you were a very brave soldier, my love."_

"_I poisoned…"_

"_Your greatest asset is your instincts," was the clipped reply, affection yet sorrow dimming the bright eyes. "I'm very proud of your first kill," a smile touched his father's face._

He had taken that to heart. There was no hesitation as he moved, listening and ears strained for any noise.

There was no scent there…and yet…

He reluctantly returned the following day, his ears still listening…nose stinging in an effort to catch just one whiff of her scent.

* * *

In the following years, he had been to Paris, Lithuania, Germany, Ireland, and Rome, anywhere that his gut told him…

Sesshomaru never could catch her…sometimes there would be a glimpse of a face, a scent, a look, a sound…and just a moment, a thought, which brought him to the memory of her face. He was chasing…

It was like chasing his own tail, hopeless and once he'd catch it, there would be undoubtedly some pain.

There was no doubt in his mind that she lived, somewhere…someplace that he could not reach her. Perhaps his mind was just playing tricks on his soul, perhaps it was merely something that he needed to forget entirely and find…a youkai wife…

There had to be one out there, one that would not need to compete with Rin's memory or even his mother's still existing ambitions, despite the decline of the youkai population…

It was possible.

So he retreated, still listening, still sniffing, still hoping, and yet…he stayed within New York. He never saw her…

It was nearly three years later, sometimes still searching but otherwise content to merely strengthen his business and listen to the mutters of Inuyasha, insistent that he would seek her out. It was not worth his time…

It was not…

The thought made his gut clench, the realization that he was…

He would not give in!

_I will not!_The words were a snarl in his head, seething and hissing its' way toward the forefront of his mind.

He did not say a word to Jaken as he strolled pass his desk, his long strides easily maneuvering away from the sputtering questions that spewed forth from the little imp. "Milord, where are you going?"

"Out," the clipped response resounded in the loud room.

"Which floor, sir?"

"First…"

Ignoring the throbbing headache, rolling in his head and spreading quickly to his temples, he stepped outside the building, the loud honks and sirens just an added irritation to his ire.

But then…

He heard just a brief laugh, a moment of brown eyes, swirling with happiness and _dancing_. There was something unexplainable about the way she turned, her mouth set into a happy grin, a collection of lilies swaying in front of her face, the hair flowing gently down her back, and the crazy delight that sparkled in her eyes as she spotted him.

Pink lips curved into a smile, embarrassment lightly coloring her cheeks…

"Rin…" a mere whisper.

An eyebrow curved, just so…just the same. "Yes, sir?"

And suddenly, he could not say anything…

But his eyes said more than enough…

"_Your greatest asset is your instincts,"_

"My name is…Sesshomaru," a thin, small hand reached out and grasped his hand with vigor.

"Well…you already know my name. It was nice meeting you…" she waved behind her, casually and not even caring that a stunned youkai watched her leave, mouth open just _slightly_but his headache coming full-force.

* * *

The next morning, he overlooked the entrance of the building, watching for the short figure. It took hours…

_Aching…_

_Itching…_

_Wrecking…_

Until finally, a figured appeared, her high-heels making the _clip-click_noise as she walked on the sidewalk, a camera hanging from her neck…

"Rin?"

She spun around, her light dress swirling behind her, her hand against her chest as if clenching her heart. "Sir!" she blinked in apparent surprise. Suddenly, a smile erupted on her face, beauty perfected. "I had wanted to see you today! I wished to take your picture!"

"My picture?"

"Yes, sir. I am a traveling journalist, best stories out there in different countries, aye? Just wished to catch a photo of this man, owner of Taisho Corporate," Rin gave a cheesy wink, apparently not caring that her voice reached a level of "car salesman."

Sesshomaru blinked in surprise, almost uneasily. "I sup-," before he could say a word, a bright flash and it was over.

"Thank you, sir!"

Deciding that it was best not to say anything, he sighed softly, frowning as she tilted her head at him, smiling. "Well…?" she paused, obviously waiting for something.

His eyebrow arched, deciding that either he had enough for the day or he could be simply content to stay outside his building, watching her.

"Wan'tah show me Central Park?"

Sesshomaru said nothing, just following her quick steps as she walked toward Central Park, obviously knowing the way.

* * *

A/N I'll update something in a couple of days! Now, headed off to the pool! Tah-tah!


	98. Love at First Sight

Title: Love at First Sight  
Authoress: Rickashay  
Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Word Count: 737

Warning(s): reincarnation

Character(s): Sesshomaru and Rin

Summary: Some people don't believe in love at first sight, I do.

Note: Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, and my mom and her husband. He is facing a battle with cancer and they had immediately fallen in love with each other at first sight. He's the one that treats my mom like the Queen she is. He made her realize she deserved happiness.

* * *

There was silence…

Beautiful silence…

Cooling between them like ice, an immediate chilling effect and yet, it was startling.

Electricity.

"You are so beautiful."

She had never heard someone with so much awe in his voice, so much happiness and fear at the same time, fear that it was a mistake, that this was not true, and she had heard the same noise many, many times.

In movies…

But never directed at her.

No one had ever said she was beautiful.

Her ex-husband, perhaps, and even her father…

But they were never in awe of her. They thought she was beautiful, for their sake's, and never said the word for her own.

"You seem so good."

He thought she was not real.

It was their first date and they stared in each other's eyes. She saw pain, raw pain of losing someone so intimately close to you, and he could not bear it.

He saw someone living inside her, images and flashes of a long ago bride.

Real.

Beautiful silence, because there were no need for words needed to be spoken between them.

Just happiness.

"My name is Sesshomaru."

It sounded right. "Sesshomaru," and it flowed rather sweetly from her lips. A smile threatened to taste, savor that sweetness. "My name is Rin."

His unusual eyes brightened, a look of happiness that was so concealed on his face, but not enough to escape her notice.

He was so open…

And yet closed.

It was astounding.

"I hope to do this again, Sesshomaru." It was spoken softly, hopefully, and there was no doubt in her mind that it would happen again. She would meet him.

Somehow, she had already fallen in love.

She just did not know it.

He did though, he knew immediately.

Those brown eyes…

Silence was beautiful.

"Of course, Rin."

Each time they spoke each other's names, they smiled.

It was only a couple weeks later that he took her shopping for shoes. She had been content with tennis shoes and jeans, but he said she could never do without shoes!

He bought her six pairs…six…beautiful, high-heel pumps and wedges that were entirely too perfect and too expensive for her.

He didn't think so.

"Nothing is too good for you."

It was so easy, much too easy to give him a part of her heart that day, because no one had ever treated her like that.

Like a queen…

Sesshomaru was addicted to coffee, each morning near twelve o'clock he would drive to the local coffee shop and order his favorite drink, and nine at night before they closed he would order another one.

It was a simple joy he partook in.

She thought he was quirky.

She had never had coffee before, she may have tried it at her father's house but nothing as fancy as a latte.

Cinnamon dolce…

How could she have resisted?

She didn't.

She allowed herself this one moment.

He, of course, bought it. He believed in the old fashioned idea that men had to pay for everything...it took a long time to get used to that feeling, feeling of being cherished.

It was so easily to fall in love…

He made her feel like a queen, feel like someone special that deserved happiness.

She loved him for that.

He loved her because she was happy and the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Why would she think she didn't deserve happiness?

Rin did.

* * *

Note: This is dedicated to my mom and her husband. I embellished on some of the details, but this really did happen in their lives. He had not lost a wife, but the feeling that I wanted to portray how he made her feel was accomplished.

My mom deserved happiness...

Even if it was only for a little while, I'm happy she was happy.


End file.
